The Fast and The Furious
by Scrambled Thoughts
Summary: I'm not dead... theres a reason why i cant get the next chapter out... long story just know that its written and was written months ago but i kinda left it in someone's computer.. Im working on it..
1. Meeting the Bastard

  
Hey chil'uns! This is my newest fic, **The Fast and the Furious**. I think it's a burst of fresh air from the usual and I just hope you guys like it. 

**Disclaimer-** Dragon ball Z does not belong to me.... yadda yadda yadda.... Fast and the Furious doesn't either...blah blah blah 

* * *

**Chapter 1… Meeting the Bastard**

Bulma stepped out of her sleek red and blue race car and walked into the outside restaurant sporting the name "Diesels". '_Damn, it's hot' ,_she thought, dusting off her sandy jeans . She grabbed a stool at the bar and took a seat, checking out her options. _'A cheeseburger with the works looks nice_,' she thought. She spotted a pretty black-haired girl, around her age, and waved her over.   


"What do you need? Special today is the white meat with delicately toasted bread," she said reading off the board. "Fancy way of saying 'tuna sandwich.'" 

Bulma smiled. "Nah, I'll just have a cheeseburger. Everything on it." 

"No prob. Hey Yamcha!" she yelled, turning to the back of the bar where only employees go. "Throw this chick right here a cheesburger. Onions and all!" 

She turned back to Bulma. "The name's Chichi." she said, holding out her hand. "Friends call me Chi." Bulma shook her hand replying, "Name's Bulma. Not so much of a 'friend' kind of person." 

Chichi laughed. "Not so uncommon around here. You see that guy right there?" Chichi pointed to a man in the back room wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. Bulma recognized him as the professional street racer, Vegeta. She couldn't see his pants through the glass window but his ruggedness was appearent. His blunt features and fiery black hair made Bulma look twice. And she wasn't the kind of person to look twice at a something as unimportant as just a handsome man. 

She was more of a fuck 'em and leave 'em type of girl.   


Chichi broke off her train of thought. "Yeah, well he's not so friendly either. That's Vegeta as I'm sure you probably know off the sneak tip. Got a stick so far up his ass, it's unexplainable. Anyway, what brings you to this part of town? Not a lot of people come up here. Seeing as to how hot it is and all."   


"Yeah, well we have some business to attend to," Bulma said, brushing a stray blue strand of hair from her face. 

"We?" Chichi inquired. "Who's we?"   


"You see that guy over there?" she asked turning to point at her racer. Chichi nodded. "Yeah, well that's Goku."   


Chichi really couldn't see his sleeping figure from there, but she got the general idea. "Well, why isn't he in here? Doesn't he eat?" 

Bulma wanted to laugh. _'He eats so much that he'll bring too much attention on us. And we can't have that.' _she thought. 

"No, he ate on the way here. I told him I'd rather eat at this gig than anywhere fancy. I noticed it on the way into town." 

"You go with him?" Chichi asked. 

"Nah, I've just known him for a while." Bulma said curtly. Chichi was getting too into stuff. 

"Here's your cheeseburger. Onions and all." said one of the workers swooping in with her burger. He was dressed in the common casual shorts and t-shirt. 

Bulma smiled at him, grateful for the interruption. 

"And who might you be, oh-beautiful-one?" he smiled at her then turned to Chichi. "She's not a regular. I've never seen her in this part of Chikyuu." 

"No Yamcha. She just moved into town and--" 

"You guys wanna do your fucking job for once in your pathetic lives?" 

Bulma turned to see the man named Vegeta with a sneer on his face and his arms crossed. "Oh, c'mon Vegeta. Doesn't hurt to socialize once in a while." Yamcha said. 

"It does when I'm in charge. Now get to work in the back. Chichi, I want you to fix up my racer." He threw a wad of 50's on the counter. "And get me two containers of Nitrus Oxide. And you, " he said, turning to Yamcha, "Tell Krillin and Juuhachi to quit their damn necking and work on the ride. It's Thursday. You know how it works tomorrow."   


Bulma sneered. "Maybe if you asked a little nicer, things would be much more easier for you." 

Vegeta looked at her as if he had just noticed her. "Who the hell are you?"   


"Believe me, you don't even_ want_ to know me." 

Chichi butted in, knowing that there would be some kind of arguement. "She's a new regular. Just moved into town." Bulma glared at her. She didn't like people talking for her. 

"Well if you're new in town, wouldn't that mean you don't have a job?" Yamcha asked. 

"That would be correct. But I really don't need your simpathy." 

"Well," he replied, looking at Vegeta hopefully, "maybe you could work here?" 

Bulma gave him a questioning look. "I don't do restaurants." 

"No, I mean, in the back. We work on cars. Do you have any experience with mechanics?" 

"First of all," said Vegeta, butting in, "who the hell says she can work here? And secondly, I'm sure she's an ignoramus when it comes to doing anything with cars." 

"First of all," Bulma said mocking him, "who the hell says I want to work here? And secondly, I bet I can work cars much better than you can ever dream of doing! I am a mechanic after all." 

Vegeta smirked. "Then maybe we can use you. You start tomorrow. Bring your friend." He said gesturing to Goku in the car. He abruptly turned away leaving her stunned. 

"How dare he assume that I want to be here! What if I have something better to do?!" 

"But you don't, do you?" Chichi asked trying to supress her laughter. 

"No, but that's not the point!!" Bulma turned around agrily and walked back towards her car. 

"You'll be here tomorrow though wont you?!" she heard Yamcha yell. She flipped him off.   


"I'll take that as a yes!"   


* * *

So that's that. I'm guessing that in the next chapter, Bulma gets to work there, and **hopefully** gets to face Vegeta in a streetrace. We'll just have to see. Till then, sit back, relax, and** Review**! 

Peace! 

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	2. Ho's are Bitches

* * *

**Chapter 2… Ho's are bitches**

  
Bulma and Goku pulled to a stop in front of Diesels, not too hyped about going in. "I hope I don't do anything stupid." Goku said, his hand still on the steering wheel. Bulma smiled patting him on the leg. 

"That, my dear friend, is inevitable. Anyway, that's just the least of our worries. What we need to focus on is not blowing our covers. So try not to act too suspicious, while still being yourself." He nodded, and they both walked out of Goku's newly purchased , smooth, black racer. 

They each pulled out a seat at the bar and waited for someone familiar to walk over. Bulma looked up at the T.V screen, catching the last bits of a news report. 

"And Federal Investigators have found the body of truck driver Taron Maui." said the female news reporter. A small box popped up, with the victim's picture. "Maui's death is the sixth in the West City in the last 3 months. Like the others, he was carrying car parts and DVD players, along with other valubles. We are not sure what the purpose is. Investigators say he was attacked by a gang of at least 3 hoodlums. Reportedly, they are _very_ proffessional and _very _dangerous.They dress in all black, riding in black cars for their sneak attacks. They are very brutal and are reported to slit the throats of their victims. We all send our condolences to the Maui family and wish them the best of luck. In other news..."   


"Yeah, that is kind of ruthless. Those guys must be desperate, rippin' off DVD trucks." a voice said. Bulma turned from the screen, seeing Chichi, her head tilted up at the television. Chichi shook her head and turned to Bulma.   


"So, I see you came back. Wasn't really expecting it. Anyway, why don't you two follow me to the back?" Bulma and Goku stood up.   


"Oh, Chichi, this is my friend, Goku. Goku, Chichi." Chichi smiled, taking his hand.   


"Nice to meet you, Goku." He smiled back. 

"Same here." She smiled once again, turning to show them to the back. They walked into a small office like room. It looked more like a storage room, as messy as it was. 

"Yeah, don't mind this place. Belongs to Vegeta. Too busy with his own complex life to worry about his surroundings." 

"I bet." Bulma said, not really that surprised. 

The room had one small table cluttered with papers and magazines. Many of them of cars reading "Monstertrucks" or "Streetracing". The room had 3 walls and one big garage door. (If you've ever seen the Real World Chicago, you'll know what I'm talking about. You know, their elevator.)   


Chichi pulled it up, revealing a garage filled with workers and cars. 

Bulma's face remained expressionless.   


"Wow," Goku said, awed. "Who would've known there'd be a garage in the back of a diner?" 

Chichi grinned and walked them in. "Yeah, pretty amazing, huh? Anyway, why don't I show you two the ropes? Not too much to learn. _If_ you know what you're doing." 

"And of course, they don't." 

The three turned to see Vegeta with a usual scowl upon his face. Bulma glared at him. 

"That's what you think." 

"You're damn straight." 

He turned to Chichi. "Take this guy right here and get him started. I suspect_ she _needs more proffessional help." he said, refferring to Bulma. She rolled her eyes as Chichi took Goku, leaving her with Vegeta. He turned the other way, expecting her to follow.   


She shook her head and did just that. 

* * *

"Those," he said gruffly, pointing to a group of objects that looked like fire extinguishers but a bit smaller, "are our extra canisters of NOS. Don't touch them. Don't go near them. Don't look at them. As a matter of fact, don't even breathe the same air surrounding them. Don't even--" 

"I think I got it Mr. Overprotective." she said sarcastically. "And besides, you may not know it, but I know how to handle myself well when I need to." 

He had, for the last hour and a half, shown her around the garage, telling her the Do's and Don'ts, or rather the Don'ts, of her job. 

"Well then," she said, loudly, clapping her hands together. "I guess that means I get to work now, don't I? What should I do?" 

"Go to her," he said pointing past a blonde giggling with a cute, short dude, to a slim looking green haired chick. 

"That's Rayven. She'll tell you what to do." He then walked away, leaving her on her lonesome. Bulma went to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and eyed Bulma up and down hostiley. 

"So _you're_ the new broad Vegeta was talking about? Hmph. There's nothing so speacial about you." 

"You'd be surprised. And I don't especially like myself being refferred to as 'broad'. I have a name and it's Bulma. So, why don't you tell me where to start, 'cause I can already tell that I'm not going to like you." 

Rayven sneered and jerked her head to a shiny red and white motorcycle. "Handle that bike. It needs a new motor and a can of NOS. Use the one on the ground next to it. Don't fuck anything up." 

She brushed past her, making sure to make shoulder contact. "Oh, and one more thing. Stay out of my way." 

Bulma smirked. "That won't be a problem. The only problem is getting you to stay out of _my_ way." 

Rayven walked by her leaving Bulma to do her work. 

_'Those bastards are in for it. Can't wait 'till tonight. All I've got to do is get me a few cans of NOS and fix my ride up, and they'll be damn surprised._ She smiled wickedly as she jerked open the back of the motorcycle, and thinking of her first streetrace that night. 

* * *

  
Sorry 'bout the shortness 

So, what do you think? Is she a good guy or a bad guy. Personally, I think she's--- Hey! I'm not telling you! You must be out yo' damn mind! Anyway, the next chapter will be a streetrace and maybe we'll have some B/V action. No! I mean racing action! Get your mind out of the gutter! Maybe a bit more.  Anyway, sit back, relax, and **REVEIW!**

Love ya's 

~Scrambled Thoughts~ 


	3. Stopped for Speeding

**Disclaimer**: Yo, so I was talkin' to Akira Toryama the other day, you know? And I was all, "So, Akira, when are we gonna start that partnership? You know, me, you, Dragonball Z?" Then he looked at me all funny. You know, the kind of look you get when someone has a booger up their nose, but you don't want to tell them? Then he started talkin' all this crazy stuff, like callin' security. Now what was up with that? Anyway, right now, DBZ doesn't belong to me, it belongs to him. But I'm working on it!

**Thanks**- Man, I got 4 reviews on the last chap. Boy does that boost my ego! No, but really. Thanks to **Ryukai, Veggie-girl, sky, and moonsaiyanprincess.** 'Preciate it a lot!

Oh, and before I forget, I'm magically moving the setting from Chikyuu to Los Angeles. I don't know much about Chikyuu and I'd rather set it in a place I know about. Oh, and I don't know jack-shit about cars, so bear with me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma winced as she heard another car being revved up.

_'I don't understand how anyone can stand this crap every damn Friday night.'_

It was almost 10 o'clock at night and already, whordes of people were standing on MLK street waiting for some nice 'n juicy street action. Some just used it as an excuse to do other things. Drug dealers, sluts, players looking for a good lay, and gamblers betting on races, along with many others.

Bulma opened the hood of her prized, fiery, yellow and black racer and checked its contents. She did a quick inventory.

_'2 canisters of NOS, 1 backup, hyper sustaining motor, 2 fast acting jumps, backup carborator, radiator, thermostat, backup battery…'_ She smiled, satisfied, and pulled the hood down.

Bulma looked around at the crowded street and tried to figure out what to do next. She _could_ just stand by her car and try to look cool but…no. That would just be trying too hard. So, she decided to walk around and see what the street racing life was all about.

She passed through the crowd, feeling constricted in her black leather mini skirt and white tank top. _'All part of the job, Bulma,'_ she reminded herself.

She passed by a sleezily dressed Asian woman on top of the hood of a car, looking down at a black dude who was centered between her bare legs.

"So, baby, if I win this race, how about we get a little freaky in my jacuzzi?" he asked. She smiled playfully. "_If _you win, I'll even bring my friend along with me."

Bulma rolled her eyes in disgust as they started to grope each other once again. _'Get a frickin' room.'_

She suddenly spotted Jared, to whom she had been introduced to that afternoon, guiding cars in and out while Chichi kept watch for the police, using a walky talky.

* * *

_"This is my office right here," Jared said femininely, sweeping his hands in the air, gesturing to the cluttered computer room._

_"So, what do you do?" Bulma asked._

"_Oh, I mostly make the parts for anyone racing, mainly Vegeta. And thanks to the handy dandy technology of the 21st century, I can make practically anything."___

_"Does that make you a genius?" Goku asked._

_"Well, to make a long story short, I was wanted by Yale, __Oxford__, Harvard, and Stanford, among many others. Not that I like to brag or anything, but what does that tell you? Ah, who the hell am I kidding, of course I like to brag."_

_Bulma smiled. She loved hanging out with gay males. They were all funny in the smart kind of way. Jared was one of those 'I'm-gay-and-you-damn-well-better-believe-it type of guy._

_Goku smiled and scratched his head. "Man! I wish I was that smart!"_

* * *

Bulma smiled and waved at him. As she did, she forgot to look where she was going and ran right into Goku. "Hey Bulma! Man, it's crowded out here. I couldn't even find a spot to park my car. Then I remembered that I'm in the race so I--"

"What? No you're not! It's bad enough that I am, let alone you. We really have to keep things quiet, man."

Goku frowned. "Hm. Is that right? Well, that sucks. Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll be over at that snack bar over there." He pointed. "Shoot me a call when you need me."

Bulma smiled and shook her head. _'What a one track mind.'___

She continued to walk down the crowded street and after many drug offers, sexually oriented offers, and "hey cute thang"s, she spotted Vegeta. And seeing as to the fact that he was the best racer for miles around, he was flocked with women whispering in his ear and putting their hands all over his body.

She couldn't blame them though. He did look kind of stylish with a white wife beater on and black baggy jeans. Simple but sexy. It rang out 'I'm a bad boy! Take me now!' And of course, he just _had _to sport new kicks.

Bulma gave a disgusted look when he saw her and smirked arrogantly. He whispered something in one of the girls' ears and she giggled and let him go. "Let me handle some business," she heard him say. He slowly walked over to Bulma and crossed his ripped arms.

"So, woman. I hear through the grapevine that some mysterious blue haired chit has entered the race tonight. Hm, I wonder…" he said, pretending to think, "…who could that be?"

She rolled her eyes. "You seem a little bit too confident there Vegeta. Maybe you should worry about your skills instead of the cheap thrills," she said, referring to the women who were waving at him seducingly.

He smirked. "Do I sense a bit of jealousy? Damn, I haven't even known this woman for 2 days and already she's green with jealousy."

"For your information, it's 'green with _envy_' and I really could care less about what you do. Your just my employer, right?"

"Uh huh, right." She could tell he didn't believe her. "So where's that little guy friend of yours? No doubt staying the hell away from you."

As if on cue, Goku came up behind Bulma, out of breath, as if he had been running. He smelled faintly of French fries.

"Whew! Man, there's this chick out there, stalking me. Says her name is Cecily Snake or something. Gotta watch out for people like her!"

Vegeta looked at Goku and got a weird look on his face. As did Goku. "Kakarott?"

Goku's eyes widened. He grabbed Bulma's shoulders and dragged her towards her car. "Hey, what was all that about?" Bulma asked.

Goku glanced at her, deciding whether to tell her or not.

"Come on Goku, we're partners here." She watched as he made various facial expressions, contemplating if he should spill.

_'How transparent,'_ she thought. Goku sighed. "Ok, well I know him from a drug bust a few years back. I knew I'd heard his name from somewhere else before, but it just now clicked. Didn't know he joined the street life."

"Well, didn't you see him this afternoon?"

"Yeah, sort of. But I was a little… preoccupied." Bulma nodded knowingly. "Chichi huh?"

"Yeah, she's a cool kind of gal. Says she can cook." By this time they had reached Bulma's racer. She opened the driver's seat and slid in, closing the door behind her. She slid the window down so she could talk to Goku.

"Good luck, huh? I'll be rootin' for you," he said, lightly tapping the roof of her car.

"Thanks Goku," she said before rolling up the window and maneuvering her way through the crowd and towards the starting line area. She stepped out, seeing Vegeta's red and black vehicle beside hers.

_'Great. Of all places to park.'_

She saw him leaning against his ride and talking to Rayven. She was making a show of tossing her beautiful green hair and fluttering her eyes. Bulma watched, amused. _'That's what I call trying too hard.'___

Vegeta looked up, catching her eye. He smirked smugly and called to her. "So you're nervous? Or just scared that I'll beat you and these other pathetic losers?"

Rayven turned, seeing Bulma, and scowled.

"Don't get so cocky. I'm chock-full of surprises."

He looked at her evilly. _'I bet.'_ His gaze swept over her, noting her leather skirt that came just above her thighs, showing much skin. She wore a white tank top, not bothering with a bra seeing as to how hot it was. Her hair was put up into a messy ponytail which only added to her look of sexy indifference. His eyes briefly scoped out her legs and thought how good they would feel around him right then.

Rayven glared at her with pure hatred. But before she could say anything, a loud horn blared, signaling 5 minutes until the race.

"That's your cue," Vegeta said to her, still watching Bulma. "Stay on the sidelines with Jay or Jared or somebody."

Bulma could tell that Rayven highly resented being brushed off. She watched as Rayven turned her glare into a sweet smile and rubbed her chest up against him. "Good luck, Vegeta," she heard Rayven say before giving him a light kiss on the cheek and leaving.

Bulma turned around, disgusted and strapped herself into the car, not noticing Vegeta's own look of disgust. She looked at the manual/voice activated computer coming from just below the dashboard on the passenger side.

_'I'll just put it in hyper sustaining mode…'_ she thought, typing in the code. She double checked everything over again.

Another horn blared, announcing for the 8 racers to move to the starting line a few yards away. She put her car in gear and drove it to the line. She cursed and backed up as she went a few feet over it and looked to her left, seeing Vegeta highly amused.

_'Dammit Bulma! You haven't even started the race and already you've humiliated yourself,'_ she scolded.

"Racers, get ready!" the loud speakers blasted. Bulma turned on one pack of Nitrus Oxide and tweaked up the HSM.

"Racers get set!" She cranked up the engine, her hands set on the steering wheel determinedly. A gun blasted, signaling the start of the race.

Bulma stepped on the gas furiously and mentally blocked her ears to the screeching of tires.

They were off, a cloud of smoke behind them. Bulma quickly and efficiently pulled into third behind a lime colored car. _'So far, so good. Now to just get passed this guy.' _She pressed harder on the gas but before she could pull up beside him, a pipe protruded from the back of his car, releasing a thick, black cloud of smoke.

Bulma panicked as she tried to see through the windshield but couldn't. She looked to the right and flicked on the first can of NOS, hoping she wouldn't collide into anything. She gasped as the force of gravity pulled her back into her seat.

She zoomed passed the lime car and smiled proudly. Her next task would be to pass Vegeta.

_'Damn, he's fast!'_ The finish would be coming shortly and she had to hurry. Bulma flicked on the second NOS switch, preparing for the next adrenaline rush. When it didn't come, she frowned.

She looked down at the computer screen and cursed as she saw what was wrong on the heat visual.

_'Oh great! What a great time for the fucking radiator to shit out on me! Think fast, Bulma, think fast!'_ She frantically looked around the car, while simultaneously trying to keep in second. But that was as hard as a bitch when 6 other motherfuckers were right behind her.

She spotted the hyper sustainer and noticed that it was only turned at half of what it should have been. She tweaked it up even more and got a determined look on her face.

"Time to quit the child's play." She flicked on the last NOS switch and was again met with the same rush, but this time it was much more exciting. **This time** she would be crossing the finish.

Bulma brace herself for the win. She could already see the faint outline of the finish line.

_'Just a few more feet.'_ But before she could cross it, a flash of black and red zoomed passed her, its passenger smirking. It crossed the finish only milliseconds before her.

And that was it.

She screeched her car to a stop in anger. "Fuck!" She yelled, slamming her fist down on the wheel, inadvertently honking. She violently threw off her straps and got out of the car, only to be met with a crowd whording around the first tow cars that had made it in: hers, and Vegeta's.

People were congratulating him and patting his back, if not to give him praise, then just to be able to tell their friends that they had touched Vegeta.

Bulma just glared at him, anger evident in her deep blue eyes. He looked over at her smugly.

"It was a nice try woman. Cute, actually. But this is no place for amateurs like you." The crowd silenced, waiting for what she would say.

"Is that right?" She asked sarcastically. "Well I guess I'll just have to get myself a new ride."

"Baby, you can sure as hell ride this!" came and anonymous voice from the crowd which got them all laughing.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You know damn well that I've come closer to beating you than any other person has. You only beat me by, what? Half a second?"

Vegeta snorted. "It doesn't matter whether you win by an inch… or a mile. Winning is winning. And that's the first lesson you need to learn if you plan on joining the game."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan on joining. And it's only a matter of time before I take you out of it."

The crowd "ooohed" and looked at Vegeta to see what he would say. But before he could respond, two shots rang out.

"Oh shit!!" someone yelled. "Cops! Everybody run! It's the 5-0!!" As that was said, everyone sprinted towards their cars, creating a huge mosh.

Bulma looked around frantically for Goku, but didn't see him. _'Great,'_ she thought. _'Now the damn Po Po have to get in the mix!'_ She stared to run to her car but someone grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around.

"Come with me, woman. You'll probably get your foolish self locked up if you go by yourself."

He took her by the hand, pulling her towards his car. He opened the driver, assuming she knew to get into the other side. When they were both strapped in, Bulma looked at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Vegeta?"

"No," he said simply, before hitting the gas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why, Great Lord Jesus! What choo think's gonna happen? I know, 'cause I've already got the next chapter written. It's all a matter of uploading. But, you know what? I like reviews, so…. And plus, you know what they say: It's the circle of life. You know, you don't review, I don't write, therefore there's no update. Run, Simba, Run! That kind of thing. You know what to do.

Oh, and by the way, I changed my name. I was getting tired of the whole, one word, two syllable thing, you know?

-Scrambled Thoughts


	4. On the Run

Man, I was scrolling through the DBZ section of Ffnet the other day and I realized something. There are no great fics anymore! Where have they all gone? Have all the great writers stopped writing? I swear, it's like everywhere I turn there's summaries like, "Vegeta purges Earth and kills all of Bulma's friends. Can she learn to love him?" Um…not really. Remember the good ol' days when fics like **Cruel Fate** and **Surviving Together** and **Mind Games** and **A Cop Story** were out? Now there's just the same cliché-ish crap. Hey, but don't let me fool ya. My stuff is just as shitty. And now, I've been forced to go to the Sailormoon part of the site. It's only a matter of time 'til I get tired of that too.

**Disclaimer:** Man, oh, man. Akira was talkin' to me the other day (I swear, he won't stop callin' me) and asked if I wanted to own DBZ with him. I was like, "You know what, Mr. Toryama? I got my own problems. I already have to get Spielberg off my ass, not you too!" And that was that. So, no, I don't own it.

**Feedback**: Somebody just tell me if my fic sucks. I can take a hint you know. Oh, yeah and thank you so so so so so so so much to all the beautiful, beautiful people who reviewed chapter 3. Thanks to **moonsaiyanprincess, ZeKintha, Sungoddess, **and **Night Zone **(hope you got my e-mail). That was a long list, I think I need to take a breather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta drove as fast as was possible, maneuvering the car through the panicked crowd. Only when they got out onto the clear street did his shoulders lose its tension.

"Where do you live?"

Bulma was jerked out of her thought process and looked over at him. "Huh?"

He sighed, irritated. "You know. Where do you go to after work? In what place do you reside?" He kept his eyes on the road. She noted his sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"Turn left. Right…here."

"Left or right woman?"

"Left."

"Left?"

"Right."

He made a right.

"I said make a left!"

Vegeta growled in frustration and turned the wheel to make a U-turn. "Aw, shit," he said quietly.

"What?" Bulma asked. But he didn't have to answer. She immediately saw the red and blue lights flashing. "Hold on woman," he said when the sirens began to blare. He stepped on the gas forcefully, passing up a red light.

"Oh, great!" Bulma said to no one in particular. Can my night get anymore worse?!" They sped down Rovello drive, cops still sweating them. Vegeta "Aw fuck"-ed once more as they met up with two other cop cars heading towards them.

"I think that's your answer."

Bulma bolted up in her seat. "I know this place! Here, make a right!"

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that one again."

"Just do it!" He turned down a one-way alley.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" he demanded.

"There should be a huge parking lot around here somewhere… (AN:You know, the ones you park at when you go to the mall? Work with me here people!) Just make a left at the end there…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta pulled his racer to a stop and threw it into park. "C'mon. Let's go." They strapped out and left the car, knowing it would be safe until morning. They walked down the deserted street, trying not to look too suspicious.

"So, where are we headed now?" she asked him.

"My place."

Her eyes quirked up at this. "Get your mind out of the gutter, woman. Wouldn't even think of it. We'll head there, get one of my racers, and if everything is going for us, you'll be home by curfew."

"Boy, aren't we full of sarcasm tonight."

"What were you expecting? A fucking teddy bear and cotton candy? Don't bet on it."

Bulma had her mind set on retaliation when she saw that familiar red and blue flashing. She groaned. _'And worse and worse and worse!'_

Suddenly, (AN: 'cause things always happen so damn suddenly) a light bulb popped in her head. She grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, teeth gritted but not wanting to make any sudden moves.

"Just work with me." The cop car pulled up beside them, lights flashing like a damn disco. A man stepped out of the car and walked towards them. "What a fine Friday night it is, isn't it?" the cop asked, once he was close enough.

_'What the fuck?'_ Vegeta thought. _'Is that some kind of trick question?'___

"Yes it is officer," Bulma answered, knowing that from Vegeta's death-glare, that he wasn't answering any stupid ass questions. "What do _you_ think honey?"

Vegeta got a confused look on his face. _'What kind of game is she playing?'_ She squeezed his hand, still smiling sweetly. _'Oh, right. Play along. Why do that when I can punch this guy's lights out?'___

"Yeah, officer. It's a damn fine evening. Wouldn't you say, _darling_?" He squeezed her hand painfully.

"You see, that's just it," said the officer. "It ain't evenin' no more. It's almost 1o'clock in the morning'. Might I ask what you two are doin' out so late on a deserted street?"

_'No you can't ask motherfucker,'_ Vegeta wanted to say. But instead he said 'racing' which was a mistake 'cause at the same time, Bulma had said 'at a bar.' So he switched his answer to 'at a bar' at the same time the foolish woman stated 'racing.'

"Watching a race at a bar," Bulma covered up quite nicely. "Gotta love that Dale Ernhardt Jr." (AN: Don't know jack-shit about racing so pretend I spelled that right.)

"Is that right?" the cop asked.

_'No, you asshole. We were out doing some illegal street racing with a bunch of drug dealers and prostitutes. Do you really want to know?'_ Vegeta thought.

"I think you two should come with me," the officer said, trying to be heard over the walky talky static crap.

Bulma's eyes widened with fear. She looked at Vegeta and mouthed the words "Do something."

_'What the hell do you expect me to do?'_ his eyes asked. She shrugged.

_'Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.'_ He turned and promptly socked the guy right in the nose. The cop fell to the ground, half conscious and sporting a bloody nose. "Run!" Vegeta yelled.

He tugged on her arm as they sped down the street, and into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma stopped to take some much needed breaths. "Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?!"

"At least I did something about it." Bulma continued to catch her breath, and soon, the sound of her panting turned into laughter. "God, that was the most fun I've had in a long time!" she said around laughs.

Vegeta took a good look at her and noted once again just how damn sexy she was. Cheeks painted light pink from all the running, hair wild and windblown, damp and clinging to her face. Damn, she was all sweaty. Especially in the chest area, where the glistening went right into her tank top. What he wouldn't give to….

All she would be good for was a good lay. No doubt about that.

"Are we almost at your place?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a few more blocks." he answered gruffly.

"I hope we get there soon. It's frickin' hot! And at this time of night!"

"If you're going to live in L.A, then you have to deal with it."

"God, does everything have to end up in an argument with you?

"Yes"

"And I thought _I _was bitchy."

"Not bitchy. Just plain bitch."

"Speak for yourself. You know, why am I even arguing with you? If we have nothing nice to say to each other, then let's just not say anything at all."

They walked in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say. Soon, it just got old. "Okay, screw that," Bulma said. "I have to ask you a question before I explode."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to ask something to the effect of 'Vegeta, will you have sex with me,' or 'How 'bout we skip your place and head straight to lover's walk,' or something.

"Where did you meet Goku?"

God, tonight was just full of dumb questions.

"Who, you mean Kakarott?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the deserted street. She nodded.

"If that was your business, I'd gladly tell you," he said, feigning kindness. "But since it's not…"

"Fine then. At least settle for telling me why you didn't notice him this afternoon…or yesterday afternoon… technically."

"I was too preoccupied with more…interesting things," he said, looking her up and down.

She felt her skin go hot, growing with awareness, as his eyes slowly grazed her body. Bulma was sure as hell not the type of girl to blush, but she felt her cheeks grow warm. Suddenly, her ears perked up.

"Do you hear that, Vegeta?" Music was blaring from somewhere.

"What? It's just music."

"Where the hell is it coming from?

They rounded the corner. "Oh, great," Vegeta said, more irritated than he was a few minutes ago.

"My place."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta angrily walked into his crowded living room, Bulma right behind him. Music blasted from the entertainment system. The two walked passed people, who were sexily dancing to the music.

Vegeta dangerously walked over to Yamcha, who was sitting in an armchair chatting, a girl in his lap, and a beer in his hand. Vegeta grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up, the girl toppling over as a result. He violently threw him against the wall, still clutching his collar.

The music stopped.

"Where the hell were you guys!? While I'm out there running from the damn cops, you're at my place having a fucking party!?" He looked over at the others. Krillin, Juu, her brother Jay, Jared, Rayven, Chichi, and even Goku, who Bulma was relieved to see, were standing around looking guilty.

Yamcha looked down at Vegeta. "We didn't know man! We thought you'd make it back here safe. Besides, this is all for you," he said gesturing to the party. "A sort of congratulations. You know, like how we do every Friday."

Vegeta slowly lowered him down. Rayven touched his arm affectionately. "I'm sorry we left you with her," she said, as the music started up once again, and people started dancing. The fight all but forgotten since most of the people were just too drunk or too high to care.

"It must have been hell trying to get her to stop smothering you." Vegeta nodded, not really listening, paying more attention to the beer someone had just passed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma looked across the room and spotted Goku boyishly flirting with Chichi. _'How cute,'_ Bulma thought. She'd never found anything like that. She wastoo prone to one night stands.

"You going to sit there staring at your boyfriend all night or are you going to come dance?" She heard a gruff voice behind her ask.

She rolled her eyes and gave him her hand, allowing him to lead her into the middle of the room. A slow sexy song started up. (How convenient!).

_I've been doing my own thing_

_Love has always had a way of having bad timing_

_But to my great surprise, ever since I looked in your eyes_

_I've had one question for you_

Vegeta grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. She slid her hands around his neck and began to gyrate her lower body against him. Vegeta smirked as he felt her skirt slowly ride up her thighs. He slowly moved his hands to her back and down to cup her ass. Bulma moaned softly in his ear.

_Tell me if you want me to_

_Give you all my time_

_I wanna make it good for you_

_'Cause you blow my mind_

_I promise boy that I'll be true_

_You're the perfect one so_

_Tell me if you want me to_

She turned around slowly in his arms and guided his hands back to her hips. She hooked her arm around his neck, nesting her head on his shoulder as they gently moved to the rhythm. Bulma let the music take over as he glided his hand across her stomach slowly inching his way down to her skirt.

_If you fall asleep on this_

_Boy you're wrong 'cause all I dream about is our first kiss_

_And you're the first one, to make me_

_Feel like this_

_And this is one, opportunity that I can't miss, no, no_

She held her breath as she felt his fingers inch to the hem and move upwards. She was hot. And she could feel it right at her center, like a fire that needed to be put out. He inched his way slowly upwards, caressing her skin. Just a few inches more and…

"Hey Bulma! Snap out of it! Vegeta says to stop staring at your boyfriend and for me to take you home. Ready?"

She nodded absently. She was panting.

"Yeah. Thanks Yamcha. I'll meet you outside."

She walked passed Rayven and Vegeta who were heading upstairs.

_'I really need to get a boyfriend. Either that, or a really good lay,'_ she thought, before heading out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So… that's that chapter, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to know what to write for the next one. Let's just pray that it'll be good. Oh, and by the by, I think I had Vegeta out of character for a bit there. Somebody tell me if I did. But in the meantime, there's this thing at the bottom left hand corner of your computer screen. It's called a review button. They didn't put it there for no reason! Besides, You no review, me no update. There's the circle of life again. So do us all a favor and review!

Peace out!

-Scrambled Thoughts


	5. Meet the Crew

            **Disclaimer: If you haven't heard already, Akira and I are getting married next Wednesday. So, by California state law, I will own half of DBZ. It's true, oh, it's true.**

                                Howdy Pardners! Man, I'm sorry 'bout the lateness of this. It's just that I just moved to Texas from California and I was too busy being busy.  Not much to say 'cause my mind's not working correctly right now. Except, do you know how frickin' hot it is in Texas? It's like a billion degrees all year long! But, enough about me, let's get to the story...

                Wait, one more thing. I wanna thank those who reviewed last chapter: **crazyperson****, Babie Blue, Sun Goddess, konton, CatQueen, NightZone, Zekintha, moonsaiyanprincess, and**** Baby blu. We can all learn from people like them.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Saturday.

                _'Who the hell goes to work on Saturday when they've been out till 3 in the morning the night before?' Bulma thought, rubbing her eyes again._

                Goku took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at her. "Tired?"

                "Can you tell?" she asked, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Goku smiled, turning his attention back on the road. "Makes me wonder…" he said, almost to himself, smiling.

                Bulma quirked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

                "Oh, nothing. Just that… you know."

                "Not really. Care to explain?"

                "Well, you and the boss were out till, what, 2 in the morning? What'd you guys do in those few hours?" Goku asked knowingly.

                "Nothing. Unless you want the full count on our running from the cops and almost getting caught. And what the hell do you mean 'what did we do'? Are you implying something Goku? 'Cause if you are—"

                He rolled his eyes playfully and turned on the radio. _'There,' he thought. __'Much better.'__ He switched to a news station._

                Bulma got a confused look on her face. "Since when did you start listening to--"

                "Shh!"

                Bulma's confusion, turned into surprise. When the hell did he start shushing her?

                "…federal investigators are yet to find out who these hoodlums are that have created fear and anger amongst truck drivers in East L.A. Especially those carrying car parts, DVD players, and such. FBI expert Tai Mang says…" they switched to a recording of his voice, "It is interesting how much these criminals know about cars. It would not be a surprise if they have had some experience with these kind of vehicles. Most preferably in the racing or street racing business. Our search concludes…"

                Bulma switched stations and looked up at Goku. "Why listen? We know all about it, us being involved and all. Let's listen to some real stuff." She switched to a station playing Luda. "Now, that's what I'm talking about," she said, smiling playfully and bouncing her head.

                Goku shook his head and pulled into a parking space. They got out of the car, shading their eyes from the sun, and walked across the street to Diesels. 

                "It's blazing hot today," Goku  said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "When isn't it?" Bulma replied, opening the garage door. Chichi was waiting for them on the other side.

                "So, look who decided to show up," she said. "Don't be surprised if Vegeta gives you hell today."

                Bulma winced. "If yesterday wasn't hell, then I don't know what is."

                "Yeah, and if I were you, I'd work on that bike for a few and act like everything's normal. You know, keep it low." She turned to Goku. "Now Goku, you can come with me." She turned, walking towards the car parts room (also know as the junkyard) and waited for him to follow.

                Bulma walked towards the motor cycle making sure to be inconspicuous. _'Why the hell do I have to be alert when Goku's in there making googly eyes with some chick?' Bulma thought poutily._

                She bent down to open the bike, but was distracted by a female voice.

                "You're late."

                "Oh, really? What makes you think that? She turned around to face the green-haired woman.

                "I could have you kicked out of here so fast, your pretty little head would spin," Rayven spat hatefully.

                "What? You going to tell Vegeta? Didn't know I was so important." She turned back to her work.

                "You're not. You just—"

                "Hey! So I finally get to meet the girl everyone's been talking about!"

                Bulma turned to a voice. It belonged to a pretty blonde haired woman wearing cutoff shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

                Bulma wrinkled her nose. "Who the hell are you?"

                "Oh, I guess what Vegeta said is true. You _are a bitch," she said, laughing lightly. She held out her hand. "Name's Juu. Probably one of the only sane people in this joint.," she said in a monotoned voice._

                Bulma took her hand and shook it. "You probably already know this, but I'm Bulma."

                "Yeah, you're right. So, now that we're done with all the getting to know each other bullshit, I guess it's time I show you around. Courtesy of Vegeta of course."

                "He showed me the ropes yesterday."

                "Oh, no. That was strictly procedure. More of a 'don't touch this or I'll kick your ass' type thing. This is pure social." Bulma nodded.

                "Where to first," Juu asked herself, rubbing her hands together. She grabbed Bulma's arm and dragged her towards 2 men and what looked like a small child. A green man was working on a red Honda while the other two were busy on a blue one.

                "You guys," Juu said, "I want you to meet Bulma. Bulma…." She waited for a last name.

                "Briefs," Bulma answered.

                "Bulma Briefs. New kid on the block." She gestured to the men. "B, that's Picollo, Tien, and Chiaotzu."

                Bulma nodded, wanting to get as much info as she could about this place. The green one spoke up.

                "We finally get someone new. Maybe this one actually knows how to do her job," he said in a deep voice.

                "Ouch. That hurt," Juu said, feigning offense. Picollo chuckled, getting back to work on his Honda.

                Tien waved at her. "Good to meet you Bulma. You'll like it here, won't she Chiaotzu?" 

                Chiaotzu nodded enthusiastically. 

                "Well, B, time to get on with our little social outing," Juu said in her normal sarcastic voice. She led her to a group hovered around a junk racer. Bulma could tell that they were prolonging the time until they had to work again.

                A woman with long blonde hair was sitting on the roof of the car, while a dark haired, well built man was in front of the open hood pretending to do some actual work. She saw Yamcha and some bald dude spraying each other with water bottles.

                "Looks like we're getting some classic work done here guys," Juu said scaring them all half to death. They pretended to get to work but stopped when they realized who it was.

                "Damn babe. Thought you were someone important. Like Vegeta or something," said the short man.

                Juu looked offended. "I'll let that slide Krillin. I'll just have to punish you later." Krillin smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

                "Great, now I've got to listen to my best friend and sister, talk dirty. Please spare me." This came from the man working the hood.

                Juu punched him lightly on the arm. "Real funny Jay. You're just a basket full of laughs. Anyway kids, this is Bulma. Bulma that's Jay, my twin brother unfortunately. That right there is Krillin, the chick over there is Tien's girl, Launch, and that's Yamcha, who I'm sure you've already met." 

                They each nodded, smiled, or waved in time to when Juu said their name.

                "Well Juu, you sure do look like the regular tour giver today," said Yamcha playfully.

                "Yeah, well you sure do look like the regular asshole."

                They all laughed, knowing that she was just joking. "I guess you guys should get back to 'work'. I gotta show B the rest of you nutcases."

                "I'll come with you," said the woman, Launch, Bulma thought her name was. "I've gotta get my meds from the car anyway. Allergies actin' up again."

                "And we all know what a bitch you can be without 'em," said Jay, which made the others nod in agreement, trying not to laugh. She jumped off the roof of the car giving him the finger. 

                Bulma almost smiled. They were a cool bunch of people. Too bad she had to bust them.

                "So, where to ladies?" Launch asked, grabbing them by the shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Goku, could you hand me those Piston rings? I think I need a few more good ones." 

                Goku grabbed a few, passing them over to her. "So, how long you been working here," he asked by way of making conversation.

                She looked at him suspiciously. "A few years. Why?"

                "Hey, no one's forcing you to answer. If you don't want me to know, then don't tell." He went back to rummaging through the junk, looking for anything that wasn't broken.

                She sighed, putting the rings aside. "Been here for 3 years. Back when Vegeta wasn't running the place."

                Goku turned to face her. "It was run by some asshole we used to call Mr. Cell. What a bastard. To make a long story short, he was arrested for assault and a number of other things and Vegeta took his place just about a month ago."

                "And out of all the places to work, you choose Diesel's?" 

                Chichi raised an eyebrow defensively. "Is there something wrong with that?"

                "No. It's just that a smart chick like you…"

                She shook her head and sighed once more. "Pass me a screw driver."

                He did, and she turned back to her work, leaving him to do the very same thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "And this, my friend, is the entrance to Jared's amazing computer crack house," Juu stated sarcastically. Launch laughed as she opened the door. Jared was sitting on the computer, a big man was looking over his shoulder, to the screen.

                "I want this ride done by Wednesday Tinker! If it's not done, it's your ass!"

                Jared nodded absently. "Sure Nappa, Wednesday. Whatever."

                Nappa trudged passed the girls and out the door, muttering something about no respect.

                "Who's the big beefy dude?" Bulma asked. 

                "Oh, that's just Nappa," Launch explained. "Don't pay him no mind. He's almost as bad as Vegeta. Note key word, 'almost'."

                As if on cue, Vegeta slammed open the back door to the messy room, a serious look on his face. "Hey Tink, you got the layout yet?" Jared looked up from the monitor. "Yeah bossman," he said, clicking on various things. " The '02 speedy black Corvette. All we have to do is put it in the making and it should only take a few weeks."

                Vegeta nodded and noticed three figures to his right. 

                "What the hell are you broads doing here?"

                "Oh, Vegeta," Juu said sweetly. "We're always happy to see you." They brushed their way passed him. 

                "Speak for yourself," Bulma said, loud enough for him to hear.

 Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "I bet you get a rise just thinking of me," he countered, eager for an argument.

Bulma rolled her eyes right back. "Only in your wet dreams Vegeta."

The other three held back laughs. It was a no-no to laugh at the boss.

Juu turned to Jared. "So Tink, now that you've done everyone else's homework, care to check on mine?"

"No problem," he said, clicking on the file that said "Juuhachi."

A three dimensional figure of a racer popped up. It was only half done. The other four nodded their heads in approval.

"Green, shiny, and just the way I like it," Juu said, halfway enthusiastic. "Say, Tinker, you think you could slap a number 18 right on the side there?" she asked, making a slap motion with her hand.

He took off his beanie and scratched his head, thinking. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Just give me a design and all that, and consider it done."

Juu nodded. "Now that we got that done," Juu said, "time to get to the joys of  work."

Bulma and Launch  groaned.

"I'd suggest you get your asses on the job before I get in the mood to fire someone," Vegeta said.

Bulma walked passed him, patting his cheek lightly. "You wouldn't fire me, Vegeta. I'm just too valuble.

He watched her walk out after the other two, and followed after her.

"You know, Bulma," said Launch, "a few of us are going to a hangout joint by the Ginyu part of town tonight. Wanna come?"

Bulma shrugged. "Why not?"

Vegeta snorted. "Great. Harpies night out. Might as well stay home tonight."

"Yeah, I bet you could find _much more interesting things to do home alone," she said, putting enough innuendo into her words._

"There goes your dirty little mind again."

She rolled her eyes, walking back to the motorcycle she had been working on earlier.

_'You can't even begin to imagine what's going on in my mind Vegeta. You can't even imagine._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Phew! Sorry 'bout the crappy ass chapter. I just had the biggest case of writer's block that I've ever had. But I promise, the next chapter will be mad dope! And who the hell says that anymore?? Just sit back, relax, and review dudes! Like totally review live! Just do it for me, it doesn't hurt to make my ego just a little bigger than it already is.

                Oh, and who can guess why they call Jared, Tinker? I thought it was funny at the time, for those of you who are groaning and wondering how I come up with these stupid jokes.

Peace and chicken grease!

-Scrambled Thoughts


	6. Touch and Feel

Hey ya'll! I'm so sorry 'bout the absence. We just moved again and we just got our computer back up. So I apologize.

On another note, I'm very angry about something I just saw on the announcement thing today. FFnet will not accept any NC-17 ratings. That just screws up a whole bunch of people's stories, including mine. So what I did, me being me, I wrote ffnet an email saying how it's supposed to be a free speech thing and just because some 9 year olds don't want to read these kind of stories, doesn't mean we have to change everything. That's why there's a **_filter. I'm hoping that if we get a lot of people to e-mail the site, that rule will be re-thought._**

Anyway, here's the fic…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma hit the brakes, pulling over in front of the hangout spot. Across the street, the others were sitting on the hoods of their cars, or making out; basically just hanging.

Bulma looked at Goku in the passenger's seat. "You ready?" she asked him. 

"I guess so," he replied, undoing the seat belt. They both jumped out of the open topped convertible and walked across the street. 

"So, Kami grill you about leaving the car on MLK?" Goku asked.

"Don't remind me. Hey, but at least I got a new convertible in the process. Now be quiet and focus on getting some info tonight."

Goku nodded when they reached the other side and met up with the others. 

"What's happenin' guys? We were wondering when you guys would get here!" Chichi said, by way of greeting. Juu looked up from her makeout session with Krillin. "Oh, hey B. What took you guys so long?" She walked over to Bulma, giving her daps.

"Got lost on the way here."

"Wish you would get lost now," Rayven said, under her breath. She took Vegeta's arm. "So, let's jump this joint," she said, referring to the place called the Silver Dragon.

Vegeta blatantly shook himself of her hold and led the way in. The crew followed behind him.

The inside was packed with people either on the dance floor, playing pool, at the bar, or sitting at the tables waiting for food. They maneuvered their way through the crowd, trying to find a few open tables. There was 15 of them, and only 5 to a seat. They found three empty round tables.

Bulma turned to find a seat among the others. "Come sit with us babe," she heard a voice, Yamcha say. She smiled greatfully and sat in the chair that he held out for her in between him and Jay. There were a few beers on the table for those who were too lazy to order.

Her smile dropped once she saw who sat across from her. _'Let the fun begin,' she thought sarcastically eyeing Rayven, and then Vegeta._

Yamcha faced her. "You ever been here before?" he asked her conversationally.

"No," she replied. "Never been to this part of town before."

Jay laughed. "Well this is one of _the hottest hot spots in East L.A. You're not cool like me if you're not here. I get all the ladies here too. It's like I'm a babe magnet."_

"Hey!" yelled Juu from the table next to them. "What lies is my brother over there telling you?"

Jay smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing sister dearest. Just corrupting the mind of a vulnerable woman."

"Yeah, right. I bet you're telling her all about your 'honeys'." She rolled her eyes and looked at Bulma. "Less than 10 percent of what my brother tells you is true."

Bulma nodded. "I could already tell."

At Juu's table, Nappa was having a fit. "Dammit! I'm hungry! When's the food coming?!"

Jared refrained from slapping him upside his head. "We haven't ordered yet, dumb ass."

"Shut up Tinkerbell! If you don't have food for me, don't talk to me!"

Krillin rubbed his noggin. "I'm actually kind of hungry." Picollo shook his head. "I'll pass. Don't get hungry much."

Goku, at the table to the left of them, looked confused. "Don't get hungry much? Now, I knew you were weird, but geez!"

Chichi laughed softly, looking at Tien, Chiatzu, and Launch. "Guess we should order."

Vegeta cupped his hand over his mouth, making a megaphone. "Yajirobe! Get your ass over here!" A chubby man working the bar, looked up. Vegeta waved him over.

The man walked over on his pudgy little legs smiling brightly. "Dude! I saw your race last night, Vegeta! Those were some mad moves man!!"

Vegeta took a swig of one of the pre-ordered beers and raised his eyebrows in and "is that right," kind of gesture.

"Yeah, man! It was sweet! Can't wait for the next one!"

He turned the page on the pad after he got their orders and proceeded to get the rest of the crew at the other two tables.

"Wow, Vegeta, you sure do have a lot of admirers," Bulma said, raising her eyebrows.

He took another swig of his beer. "Yeah, well it  comes with the job. It's hard to be as good as me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

He smirked at her, bringing the bottle to his lips.

Bulma felt fingers on her neck, slowly caressing her. She looked at Yamcha who was smiling. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"So cutie, wanna dance?"

Bulma smiled. _'He looks sucker enough to answer my questions. Might as well go for it,' she thought. "Sure," she answered, taking his hand._

Vegeta's eyebrows wrinkled when he saw the two get up and walk to the dance floor.

Moments later, "Still fly" by the Big Tymers came on. Juu got up from her seat, pulling Krillin along with her. "Come on Krillin! We gotta dance to this!" They hurried to the dance floor, Tien and Launch right behind them.

Goku looked at Chichi, raising his eyebrows. She smiled at him reluctantly. She was still mad at him. But tonight was for fun, not for grudges. She gave him his hand and he led her to the dance floor. 

  
               ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta angrily watched Bulma and Yamcha dance. They weren't even close. And what the fuck business was it of his if they were?

He felt an unwanted hand on his arm. 

"Let's dance, Vegeta," Rayven said, tugging on him.

Vegeta was on the verge of saying something like, "take your filthy hands off me," but he saw Yamcha grab her by the waist. 

_'Oh, hell no!'___

Vegeta stood up abruptly, yanking her from her seat. "Come on."

When they got on the floor, a few feet from Yamcha and Bulma, "Trade it all" by Fabolous started up, gaining cheers and hoots from the crowd.

Vegeta pulled Rayven to him, eyeing Bulma who was watching him over Yamcha's shoulder. He watched her eyes flare before throwing her arms around Yamcha's neck.

_Girl I'd trade it all_

_Money, cars, and everything,_

_All_

Bulma moved her body closer to Yamcha, never breaking eye contact with Vegeta only a few feet away. He slid his arms up Rayven's back, contributing to Bulma's fury.

_Even give up my street dream,_

_All, anything to have you on my team,_

_All_

Vegeta brought his lips to Rayven's neck, still keeping his eyes on the woman who he'd rather be doing this to.  Bulma guided Yamcha's hands down to her waist, bringing herself closer to him still.

_Baby girl I'd trade it all,_

_Even give up the good green,_

_All,__ and I'd give the watch and pinky ring,_

_All, anything to have you on my team_

Vegeta growled, angry that she would allow that bastard to put his dirty hands on her. Rayven misunderstood, thinking Vegeta was hot off her. She leaned in close, whispering seductively in his ear, "So, Vegeta. Want to go somewhere?" Vegeta brushed her voice off. He was entranced by the blue haired woman.

_All, anything to have you on my team,_

_All, baby girl I'd trade it all_

The song slowly faded out, shaking Vegeta out of his trance and breaking his eye contact with Bulma. He pulled back from Rayven and looked at her. She was smiling at him and he knew what she wanted. 

The night before, at the party, he'd been fiercely craving the blue haired shrew. He'd wanted her in the baddest way. But since that wasn't going to happen, he'd settled for Rayven, hoping that she would relieve his sexual frustrations.

All she did was leave him wanting Bulma even more.

In the background, he heard someone yelling about playing pool. He pushed Rayven aside and left, walking towards one of the pool tables.

It was going to be a long fucking night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma stepped away hastily from Yamcha when the song ended. What the hell was she doing, using this guy to get to Vegeta? There were plenty of other guys there that would screw her in the snap of a finger!

She looked at Yamcha and smiled politely. "Thanks for the dance, Yamcha."

"Anytime babe. Anytime. Listen, my car's right out front. We could… you know. Go back to my place and…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bulma searched her mind for something to say. _'How 'bout, no motherfucker, I've got better things to do'?' she thought. __'No, that won't work. Something more friendly.' She heard Launch yell something about playing pool. That's it! Pool!_

"Uh, no, I think I'm gonna go do the whole 8 ball scene. You know, brush up on my skills." She turned, heading to one of the tables and meeting up with Goku and Chichi. The rest of them were playing at other various tables.

"Hey Goku, Chichi. You guys break yet?" 

"No, still enough room for two more people," Chichi replied.

"Alright, I'm in," Bulma said, grabbing a pool stick.

"Count me in too," she heard a gruff voice say. She wasn't surprised to see Vegeta grabbing a stick also.

"Ok, great!" Goku said. "Who breaks?"

"I will, _Kakarott," Vegeta said, putting extra emphasis on his name. "I've got lows, one through five," he said, breaking._

Bulma nodded, not knowing what the fuck he was talking about. She'd never played the damn game in her life. But she could just watch and learn. How hard could it be?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

20 minutes later, Vegeta was winning and Bulma still hadn't sunk one. She knew she was humiliating herself in front of them, but what the hell? She was going to get it right even if it killed her!

"Dammit woman! Would you go already!? I've got better things to do than watch you stare at a fucking ball all night!"

"Would you shut up Vegeta!? You're making me lose my focus."

"Oh, so that's your focus? Looks a hell of a lot like gawking at a ball. And look at you. You're not even holding it right!" he said, referring to the stick.

"Go fuck yourself, Vegeta," she said, her concentration still on the table.

Goku and Chichi looked at each other. "So, Goku. That _thing you're supposed to do? I think it's time you go do that. Maybe I should go with you."_

Goku looked puzzled. "That _thing? What __thing Chichi? I don't remember—"_

Chichi glared at him and jerked her head towards Bulma and Vegeta.

"Oh! _That __thing! Okay!" Goku said, finally realizing that Chichi wanted to leave Bulma and Vegeta to fight alone._

"Let's go," Chichi said, dragging Goku away.

"Why don't you just ask for help woman?" Vegeta asked when they were gone. "You're not going to learn by yourself." He could already tell that she was in one of those "Independent woman" moods that women go through.

"No, Vegeta! I can do it! Just give me--"

She felt his body come up behind hers. She tensed up.

"Relax," he said quietly. "You can't hit when you're all tight like this." He slid his hands slowly down her arms, guiding them to the correct position to hit. 

Bulma shuddered at the contact. If this was his way of teaching her how to play, she was never going to learn anything.

He moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder so he could lean in over her other one. 

"Hurry up Vegeta," she said, trying to sound mad but her voice wavering slightly.

"Don't rush me woman. I like to take things slow."

Bulma rolled her eyes inwardly. _'Yeah, and that's why you're the fastest driver around.'_

"Spread your legs out a little more"

She turned around and gave him a 'hell no' look.

He sighed. "Chill, woman. It gives you more balance. Just do it."

She sighed and did as told.

"Now what?"

"Bend over a little more. Keeps you at eye level with the ball."

Bulma did as he said, leaning over the table. God, did he have to be so damn close to her? How could she concentrate when her body was suddenly reacting to his? She could feel the unwanted dampness building between her legs.

He placed his left arm on her hip and leaned over her back, bringing his body in contact with hers.

"Now just aim, and keep your eyes on your target," he whispered into her ear.

Bulma tried her best to listen. Really, she did. But she couldn't help noticing the way he was toying with the top of her skirt. He knew what he was doing to her. He knew he was making her wet.

She felt that unwelcome feeling of moistness intensify as he slipped his thumb into the waistband of her leather skirt. 

"Move it through your fingers like this," he said, running the pool stick back and forth between her thumb and index finger repeatedly.

Bulma began to pant as he moved in closer, pressing his hardness into her back. She would give anything for him to take her right then and there.

"Now, be careful and make sure you hit the middle," he said. Bulma's thought process refused to cooperate as he moved passed her skirt and fingered her panties. 

She knew he wanted her to come. And that was the only thing keeping her from doing it.

She dropped the stick and turned around, pushing him back. He smirked at her.

"What? Can't handle a simple game of pool?" he asked cruelly.

"You're an asshole Vegeta, you know that?"

"I didn't hear you complaining.

She turned, heading for the door and passed by Juu and Launch at the bar.

"Where you goin' B?"

"For a walk," she answered, before stepping into the night air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Aw, fuck!' Vegeta thought, when he saw her walk out the door. He sighed and went after her, knowing she was probably going to get herself in trouble._

When he got outside, he spotted her a few yards away, going to only God knows where. He caught up to her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, woman?"

"Geez, can't anyone get some fresh air without being bothered!?"

"Don't tell me you've turned into an angel now, woman. We both know what kind of girl you are."

She turned abruptly to face him, stopping him in his tracks. She was angry, her face glinting in the bright streetlight.

"You don't know shit about me Vegeta! So don't act like you do!"

He grabbed her waist with both hands, and pinned her body with his to the nearest building.

"That's what you think," he said, leaning in to brush his mouth against hers. Bulma wet her lips, wanting anything he had to give.

Three shots rang out, startling the two.

"What the hell was that?!" Bulma asked frantically.

The sound of maniacal laughter followed by the sound of motorcycles filled the air, bringing Vegeta out of his glazed state. _'Oh, shit!'_

He looked down the street, trying to remember where he parked. He grabbed Bulma's hand, leading her to his car.

"What's happening, Vegeta!?"

He didn't answer, only telling her to get in once they reached his ride. When they were both strapped in, Bulma looked at Vegeta with questioning eyes.

"Ginyus," he said, before taking off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that was so short. I could have written more, but I wanted to get this out tonight. Plus, I'm angry about the whole ffnet issue. Updates won't take this long, it's just that I'm getting adjusted to my new school and all. 

Oh, and if anyone wants to e-mail ffnet, the address is on the credits part of the site. I can't remember off the top of my head what it is, but it's there.

Don't forget to review, or else the circle of life chain will be broken and updating will be harder for my delicate little hands.

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	7. Ginyus night out

**Disclaimer-So, yeah, I was watching T.V the other night with Akira Toriyama, and by 11 o'clock, it was time for bed. He switched off the television, and of course, I put away my binoculars and left my hiding space in the bushes. As he went up to his room, I thought to myself, _'Soon, I will have Dragon Ball Z.'_**

So, til then, I don't own it.

I'm so sorry 'bout the absence guys. I've just been swamped with homework and basketball and whatnot. So, enough of my yappin'. Let's get to the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7- Ginyus night out**

"Can I get a drink for the lady?" Goku asked, pulling up a stool for himself and Chichi. Yajirobe nodded, turning back to the bar to get a soda and a beer.

"So, what do you think is going to happen to those two?" Chichi asked him, referring to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Who knows? Though I wouldn't put it passed Bulma to give him a black eye."

Chichi giggled, popping a fry into her mouth. "So, Mr. Son. You never told me where you and Bulma come from. Care to share?"

"Oh, well we come from here and there. You know. Kind of like city dwellers."

"City dwellers? What does that mean?"

Goku tried to think of a way to put it to her so she wouldn't find out what he was.

"Here are your drinks," Yajirobe broke in, setting down the beverages. "Enjoy."

"So, what about you?" Goku asked when Yajirobe went to go service other people.

Chichi smiled shyly over her fizzing glass of Sprite. "What's there to know?"

"You tell me."

"Okay, well I moved t L.A when I was sixteen. That was after… after my mother died." Goku reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes full of sincerity.

"It's okay. I got over it a long time ago." But the look on her face said otherwise. "Anyway, to make a long story short, I got a job at Diesel's and now I can make enough money to support myself and my father."

"Doesn't your father work?"

She took a sip of her Sprite from a straw and looked at him suspiciously. "Not that it's any of your business, but my father got sick about three or four months back. Any more questions Mr. Secret Agent?"

Goku panicked. "I'm no secret agent," he said quickly. _'More like FBI'. _

She gave him a skeptic look. But her eye caught something else. "Hey, where are Bulma and Vegeta going?"

Bulma was angrily stepping out the door, Vegeta following after.

_'I don't know,' Goku thought. __'But I don't like it.'_

A few moments later, Chichi had engaged him into more conversation, making sure to steer clear of too-personal topics. Their talk became even more interesting when Chichi brought up a group called the Ginyus.

"Ginyu's?" Goku asked, swigging his beer. "Who are they?"

"Only the biggest assholes this side of L.A. Them and Vegeta have sort of a deal."

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Goku asked, thinking he could get Vegeta busted for another drug  ring.

"Well, for one, we don't snitch on them, they don't snitch on us. Secondly, we stay on our side of town, they stay on theirs."

Goku was desperately trying to remember all of the information. "Where's 'their side of town'?"

She made a back motion with her thumb. "On the other side of the Silver Dragon. In fact, this club is like the midpoint. The only place where the Ginyus and the Diesel's crew ever meet up. And we've nev—"

Chichi couldn't finish her sentence as a bullet whizzed by, shattering random bottles at the bar and spraying pieces of glass everywhere.

"Oh shit!" someone yelled. The music stopped abruptly and people began to scream and run, ducking for cover. Most people ran out of the club heading for the safety of their vehicles. Goku grabbed Chichi as two more shots were fired.

They hopped over the bar, almost landing on Yajirobe who was muttering nonsensically about "insurance," and "who the hell was going to pay for this."

Chichi breathed a sigh of relief when Juu and the rest of the crew decided to hop back there also, out of range of bullets. They heard laughter and motors being revved.

"Who do you think it is?" Nappa whispered loudly.

"Who do _you think it is numb nuts?" Jared asked. "It's the fucking Ginyus!"_

Jay shook his head. "We haven't done jack-shit to them. What the hell do they want?"

Juu stood up, bringing Launch, Chichi, and Rayven with her. "Let's find out."

The girls jumped over the bar, much to the males' protests, and ran to the window. Once the men all felt it was safe to leave their hiding spaces, they joined the women. They didn't see anything through the window, but heard two car doors slam, and the sound of a car peeling out. Moments later, a black and red car zoomed by followed by at least 5 motorcycles.

"Wait," Piccolo said. "Is it just me, or was that Vegeta's ride?"

"You're right," Krillin affirmed. "The Ginyus must be going after Vegeta and Bulma! What do we do?"

Juu got up, heading for the door. "I say, we go out there, and kick some Ginyu ass. If you're with me, let's go."

They all followed her outside. "Everyone, jump into your rides, strap up, and follow those Ginyus. We'll be damned if something happens to Bulma and Vegeta.

They quickly assembled into groups of two's and three's, hopped into their cruisers, and jetted, hoping to get some action.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginyus? Who the hell are the Ginyus?" Bulma asked angrily.

"They're the fuckers that are behind us."

"Well, what do they want from us?"

Vegeta's hands gripped tightly over the wheel. "Damn, this is all your fault!"

"My fault? Vegeta, why don't you explain how this could possibly be my fault?"

"If you weren't so damned stubborn and would have stayed on our fucking side of town!"

"Please Vegeta, spare me. Are you telling me that those assholes are chasing us because I stepped onto 'their' side of the city?"

Vegeta didn't respond. He was too busy running a red light.

"Geez, and I thought _I had problems."_

Vegeta growled as three motorcycles surrounded the car from the back and two sides, making it impossible for them to escape.

"Pull over!" they heard one of the guys shout, pointing to the huge parking lot. Even though it was still late, the lot was filled with light from the street lamps.

Vegeta shut the car off and looked to Bulma. "Come on woman. Just stay beside me." She nodded, opening her door and stepping out making sure to latch on to Vegeta's arm. They were surrounded by 6 men on motorcycles, each with a ho or two on the back with them.

One of the men with long green hair and tight fitting leather pants gracefully stepped off his bike.

"Vegeta," he said smoothly. "Fancy seeing you here. Long time no see, huh? How's it going?" His voice held a tinge of British accent.

Vegeta growled. "Cut the shit, Zarbon. What the hell do you want?"

"Damn, Vegeta. I almost forgot you weren't one to beat around the bush. You like to cut straight to the chase, don't you?" The others around him chuckled.

Vegeta was impatient. He wanted to get the fuck out of there before something happened to the woman. The Ginyus weren't ones to fuck with. 

"Just tell me, Vegeta. What are you doing on this particular side of my city?"

Bulma snorted, rolling her eyes. She still couldn't believe they were playing a juvenile game of 'your town, my town.'

Zarbon turned his attention to Bulma as if just noticing her. "Ah, Vegeta. Aren't you going to introduce us to your latest fuck toy?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but Bulma beat him to the punch. "Fuck you asshole," she spat venomously.

"Oh, and she's a little spitfire too! You sure know how to pick 'em Vegeta! Hope you're taking care of the bitch!"

The men in the back laughed some more. "I know I could take care of her!" one of the men said.

Vegeta recognized himas Jeice, the arrogant, white-haired pretty boy. But he was blinded with rage by Zarbon's comments. Plus, he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't take all of them alone, especially not with the woman.

"Go fuck yourself Zarbon. We both know you need to."

"Such harsh words." He snapped his fingers. "Recoome! Burter! Get the bitch! Jeice! Guldo! Hold down Vegeta!"

The men did so quickly, making it impossible for Bulma and Vegeta to escape. They snatched Bulma, one of the men pulling her from Vegeta. The other three took hold of Vegeta making sure he couldn't escape. Bulma kicked and screamed, trying her damndest to get away. 

"Get your hands off me you bastards!"

"Oh, so our hands are not clean enough for her," Recoome said to Jeice.

"Yeah, but I bet Vegeta's are," Jeice said, laughing.

Vegeta struggled against the three that were holding him, but to no avail. He growled, frustrated. "I swear Zarbon! When I get my hands on you, you're a dead son of a bitch!"

"Vegeta, I don't think you realize how many of _you there are, and how many of __us there are."_

As soon as he said this, a loud buzzing noise filled the air. Like the sound of a dozen motors. Everyone stopped their actions as the noise grew louder and louder until it seemed like it was coming straight from the lot.

Bulma gasped as she saw at least 6 cars screech into the lot, right next to Vegeta's Honda. She almost shouted with joy when Goku and Chichi appeared out of the first car, Juu, Jay, and Krillin from the second, and so on until the whole crew was visible.

Zarbon cursed. "Great. Now we've got to deal with the fucking Power Rangers."

"You're damn straight!" Yamcha called, taking a step forward.

"Now let them go before you regret ever messing with us," Chiaotzu yelled.

Zarbon and his men laughed out loud. "Can you believe this? This little man wants to take me on!" The men roared with laughter once more. Chiaotzu steamed with anger. Where he came from, he was the baddest boy on the block.

While the Ginyus were busy laughing, Vegeta was initiating his escape. He lifted himself up, using the leverage from Guldo who was clutching his arm, and spun, kicking Jeice right in the jaw. The white haired man fell to the ground, bringing Captain with him, and leaving Vegeta's right hand free. He promptly punched Guldo in the face, dropping him to the cement.

Bulma took this opportunity to make her own escape. The two men holding her were too stunned by Vegeta's antics to realize what had happened to them until too late. She stomped down as hard as she could on Recoome's foot, emitting a loud howl from his lips. He let go of her arm to grab his throbbing toe. With her free arm, she elbowed Burter in the gut, causing him to clutch it and try to soothe the pain. 

Now free, Bulma ran to the safety of Vegeta, grabbing hold of his arm.

Vegeta smirked. "No, Zarbon. I don't think _you realize how many of __us there are, and how many of __you there are."_

On the other side, Jeice inconspicuously pulled out his A.K, aiming it at Vegeta's chest. He carefully positioned his arm, hoping for the kill. A loud ring filled the air as he pulled the trigger.

                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Goku did when he heard the blast, was pull out his own gun. The rest of them had already gone into action, grabbing whatever weapon in sight, and scrambling to get a Ginyu. Goku looked over at Bulma and Vegeta to make sure they were alright over all the commotion. 

Vegeta sported a look of pain on his face as he clutched his arm. Bulma forced him to move his hand off, showing her his wound. Blood began to steadily seep out. She hurriedly bent down, grabbing a small pocket knife from her boot and tore a piece of cloth from her sleeve. She frantically tied it onto his arm, stopping the flow of red liquid.

Goku sighed with relief over the all out brawl that was taking place. _'Good. Bulma's alright, and Vegeta only got knicked. Looks like it's time for me to kick some Ginyu ass.'_

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Juu, Rayven, Launch, and Chichi had already caught themselves a victim. 

Burter began to sweat as all four women quickly ganged up on him, covering him from all four sides. "Come on now ladies, we can talk about this," he said nervously.

"What do you think girls?" Chichi asked, advancing on him and twirling her knife. "Think we should give him a break?"

"Nah," answered Rayven. "Then, I'll never get any action tonight."

Juu jumped up, kicking him swiftly in the chest and sending him right into Launch's fist. When he fell to the ground, Launch shook her fist in pain. 

"Juu, the next time you do that, I'm gonna kick _your ass." The four women looked down at the fallen Ginyu. Chichi shook her head. "That was just too easy."_

                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nappa held Recoome firmly from behind. "Go ahead Tinker. Free licks."

Jared smiled mischievously, positioning the bat over his right shoulder. He swung it right into Recoome's gut, loving the sound crunch sound of a cracked rib.

Yamcha tapped Tinker on the shoulder. "Come on dude. It's my turn," he whined. 

"Wait, wait," Jared answered, swinging it twice more. He passed the bat over to Yamcha. Yamcha shook his head. 

"See, now he's unconscious. It's no fun that way. I don't even want it anymore." 

Jared shrugged, readying himself for a few more swings.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tien and Picollo held Jeice down to the ground, making sure he couldn't get up. 

"Get off me you fucking assholes!" Jeice yelled, frustrated.

Chiaotzu looked down at him. "Not til I get through with you." He kicked him once in the ribs. "_That's for messing with my friends!" He kicked him once more in the gut. "__That's for disturbing my night out!" The man on the ground sputtered, trying to keep consciousness. Chiaotzu brought his leg back, forcefully slamming his foot into the man's stomach. "And__ that's for calling me little!"_

Picollo and Tien looked up nervously at Chiaotzu. "Whoa, man, take it easy," Tien said. "You've got a lot of hidden anger. Maybe you should do something about that."

"He messed with the wrong playa."

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Krillin was pinned beneath Guldo, trying to get the upper hand. "No way, little man," Guldo taunted. "You're not getting away from me!"

Krillin began to panick. He was trapped. And on top of that, the little fucker was choking him! He scrambled to get a few breaths, but became frantic as oxygen wouldn't cooperate. 

"Krillin! Catch!" Jay slid Krillin a metal bar. Krillin gladly accepted it. He swung the bar, smashing Guldo's jaw. The man toppled off him.

Krillin stood up, dusting his pants. Jay patted him on the back. "Good work buddy."

Krillin shook his head. "You know, you could have just hit him over the back of the head for me."

"Yeah, well that would have been too simple. It's what best friends are for."

Krillin shook his head once more, looking at Guldo, heaped on the cement.

"What now, punk?!"

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta cursed softly, angry that his arm was still throbbing. He spotted Captain a few yards away, trying to avoid the fight.

_'There's my victim,' Vegeta thought giddily. He grabbed the man, throwing a punch to his face. Captain recoiled, grabbing his nose in painful surprise. _

"Shit Vegeta! Why'd you do that for?!"

Vegeta was on the verge of attacking once more, when he heard a familiar female scream. He turned to see Zarbon behind Bulma, an arm around her neck, and a gun to her head.

All action stopped.

"Zarbon, get your fucking hands off her!"

"Or you'll what? Threaten me to death? I don't think so Veggie-boy."

Vegeta had to think fast. He grabbed Captain, holding him the same way Zarbon had Bulma.

"I swear I'll break his neck Zarbon! I swear it!"

A quick flash of fear flew into Zarbon's eyes, but was expertly replaced with smugness.

"Do it."

"He's bluffing!" Bulma yelled.

"Keep quiet bitch!" Zarbon warned, gripping her neck even tighter.

"Let go of the woman, and I'll let go of him. Then, you can get on your damn crotch rockets and go!"

Zarbon debated in his head. "You let go first."

"Zarbon, if you think I'm foolish enough to fall for your idiotic tricks, you are highly mistaken."

"Vegeta, I've got the gun here."

"Don't do it Vegeta!" Bulma warned. "He won't play by the rules!"

Vegeta contemplated, the pressure of what to do starting to build up. He closed his eyes, letting the Ginyu go. He couldn't let anything happen to that woman. Not because of some stupid feud.

"So, you've finally come to your senses." He pushed Bulma out of his grasp, making her fall to the ground.

"It was nice seeing you again Vegeta. We should definitely do this again sometime."

The Ginyus jumped onto their bikes, revving up their motors. The smell of gasoline hit the air as they peeled out, leaving the lot.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. Bulma got up from the ground, wiping the dust from her eyes.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "I wish we could have kicked their asses!"

Juu and Chichi walked over to Bulma, patting her on the back. "We did B," Chichi said. "We did."

                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta cursed silently in his head. He let the little fucker get away with it! He barely even heard the cheers his crew was giving, or felt the pats on the back he was getting. He couldn't even focus on what the hell Rayven was whispering to him.

His eye caught Bulma, who was smiling at Goku. She must have felt his gaze, because she turned to face him, her eyes locking with his. 

She smiled, almost shyly, not knowing how to thank him for protecting her. She looked at the ground, then back up to him.

"Thanks," she mouthed.

He nodded. "You owe me," he mouthed back.

She playfully rolled her eyes.

In the background, someone yelled, "Party at my place!"

Vegeta was jolted from the stare fest that was going on between him and Bulma.

_'Not another party. Do we have to celebrate every damn thing around here?'_

Vegeta shook his head. He would probably go home, watch a few flicks, drink, and maybe call up one of the bar girls for a booty call.

He almost laughed at the thought. The only person that he wanted to bone right now was Bulma. And after that, he'd drop her and go along his merry street racing way.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, that was it. And it wasn't very eventful. In fact, it kinda sucked. But that's filler for you. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I'm just glad I got something out. I'm soooooooo sorry 'bout the lateness. I swear, I was supposed to have this out 2 weeks ago, but I've been so busy, I don't even have enough time for homework. But the next update won't take _near as long. In fact, it's in the making. And, just so you know, it's gonna get a little bit steamy. So grab some ice. I think it's probably gonna be as hot, if not hotter, than that little pool table scene._

In the meanwhile, sit back, relax and review! It's that circle of life again. You review, I write. And so on, and so on. 

And before I forget, I have the most coolest reviewers! I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm a modest kind of gal, my head would be so big! You guys really know how to boost a person's ego. And for those of you who are emailing me from adimra's site (which this story is also on, as well as crazyheavens.net) I'm sorry if I couldn't get back to you. I'll try to be organized, and hit ya'll up with a message!

Peace and chicken grease!

~Scrambled Thoughts.


	8. Back seat Lovin'

Ahem. Ok. No excuses for my being late. Except for homework, projects, basketball season, finals, parents, problems, and life. I'm so sorry I broke the circle of life. Looks like Simba ain't runnin' no more! I don't know how I can make it up to you guys. How 'bout I skip the disclaimer and head straight for the story?

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

On Sunday morning, Bulma decided to drive down to the station and see if Kami had come up with anything. She was extremely serious about her job and wanted to make sure everything was in order. 

As she drove down the semi-busy JFK street, she let her thoughts drift back to the night before. Bulma didn't want to admit how good it felt having Vegeta that close to her. Her face grew hot as she remembered his hardness rubbing against her. She could still feel his breath tickle her neck and hear his deep voice whispering seductively into her hair.

_'Damn,' she thought. Vegeta was disturbing her so much, that she hadn't even gotten close to interrogating him._

_'I'm supposed to be taking my job seriously,' she scolded herself. And so far, all she had come up with was a headache from last night's actions._

Bulma was so deep in thought, that she almost didn't notice the cop car behind her. She muttered a curse as the police car lights began to spin.

_'Shit,' she thought. __'How many cop run-ins can a person have in a week?' _

She pulled onto the curb and waited for the officer to come to her vehicle. Bulma was only half surprised when a voice came from a megaphone.

"Get out of your vehicle with your hands up! _Slowly!" Bulma irately shook her head but obliged, stepping out of her car, back facing the police._

"Now, take two steps to your left! _Slowly!" _

Bulma rolled her eyes, ignoring the nosy onlookers, and did as told.

"Take two steps backwards!" the voice blasted. "_Slowly!" _

Bulma turned around angrily. "Look, is it really that serious? Why don't you guys just tell me what I did, and we can get this over with."

The man shook his head.

Bulma sighed and took two steps backwards. 

"Cuff her men!" the old man shouted through the megaphone.

Bulma's hands were roughly grabbed by two men. "Come on guys," Bulma said, annoyed. "Is this _really necessary?"_

The men ignored her and continued to cuff her. Once they were done, the men led her to the cop car.

"Pick up your feet lady," the green one said to her. When they got to the car, they shoved Bulma into the backseat.

"Hey! Watch it!" she exclaimed, irritated. The green officer went to the front with the megaphone man and the other officer, with a very dark complexion, sat in the back with Bulma. 

"What about my car!?" Bulma worried. The megaphone cop (who was the elder of the three) answered, "We'll get someone to pick it up. Now shut it."

Bulma assumed the cops were taking her to their quarters. The car ride was silent as Bulma scrutinized the men.

_'What the hell is up now?' she wondered._

Minutes passed until they got to the station. "Get out," the dark man said to her. She wiggled her fingers, indicating that she was still cuffed. "A little help please?"

The three men opened the door for her.

"Ah, fresh air," Bulma said, taking a deep breath.

"Why are you so difficult, Bulma?" the man with the megaphone asked. 

"No, the question is, why are these damn cuffs so tight? Roshi, you think you can take 'em off now?" Roshi dug his pockets for the keys and threw them to the dark man. 

"Popo, take care of her please."        

Popo did as told. Bulma asked, as her binds were being removed, "Why so rough guys?"

The green man smiled teasingly. "What Bulma? Can't take it?" She rubbed her wrists and mockingly smiled back at him. 

"Yeah, Dende, you're just a pocket full of laughs. If you weren't Kami's kid, I'd have kicked your ass a _long time ago."_

Dende's smile only got wider. Popo explained as they walked towards the building. "We had to make it as real as possible. You know people were watching. We couldn't just treat you like the Queen."

"Yeah, well maybe next time you guys decide to arrest me, how 'bout you consider my fragile wrists?"

As they walked into the building, Bulma asked Roshi, "So what's up? Is Goku here?"

Popo nodded his head. "Yeah, he got in about an hour ago," he said in his deep, slow voice. Bulma nodded as she opened the door to Kami's office.

Kami, being the chief, had a huge office equipped with a small kitchen and living room. Bulma hopped onto the counter by Goku. 

"What's up partner?" She asked, giving him daps.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

A few moments later, Kami came out of his room and stood before them. To the rest of the force, Kami was a figure of power, someone to look up to. He was wise in experience and rightfully respected. His face was wrinkled in age, but his youthfulness said otherwise.

A few years earlier, Kami's wife had been shot during a drive-by shooting while bringing in groceries. Since then, Kami had grieved, throwing himself into his work, even encouraging his young son to join the force. In fact, it wouldn't have been a surprise if Dende ended up taking his father's place as chief.

"So, Kami, what's the deal?" Goku asked.

Kami sat down at his desk. "More trouble," he said, wearily.

"Like what?" Bulma inquired.

"Well, as you two know, there's been four hijackings in the last two months, leaving six dead. And we still have nothing."

He shifted through some paperwork on his desk. " The DVD players and digital camera's alone are worth a million-two. Which brings the grand total to six million plus."

"What could they possibly want with $6 million worth of DVD's?" Goku asked.

Roshi shook his head. "To sell them, of course. The fencing bastards."

"Okay," Bulma said. "But what significance does that have to us right now, chief?"

"We're in the political crosshairs now, Bulma. You guys want those detective badges, right? If you come through for us, we can help you with that."

Bulma wanted that badge. And she knew Goku did too. All it would take is for them to follow through on this case.

"What about Hercule?" Dende asked.

"He gave us the same M.O. Three Honda Civics, precision driving. Lab says the skid marks came back the same. Mashamoto ZX tires. So we know that it's somebody in the street racing world. We don't make this case soon, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell them we're close. You gonna make me a liar?"

Sergeant Popo spoke up. "Is Hercule cooperating?"

Goku chuckled. "Yeah, like a man who doesn't want to get 3 to 5 for stolen property."

"How's he getting along with Vegeta?" Kami asked.

Bulma almost laughed. "He's scared to death of him, from how Hercule talks about him. Never seen them interact, though. Hercule doesn't think Vegeta would be into jackin' cars and such. He's too controlled for that."

Sergeant Roshi snorted. "Not that I want to contradict Hercule's fine judge of character, but Vegeta did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death."  

Bulma hopped off the counter. "Alright," Bulma said, blatantly ignoring Roshi's comment. "We'll see what we can do chief."

As they were about to leave the room, Dende called, Bulma's name.

"What, kid?"

"I just wanted to know… what's with the new look?"

Bulma looked down at her attire: a more short than necessary skirt and a sheer white button up top with a black tank under it.

"Just part of the job. Don't get too used to it."

"Yeah, we both know how uncomfortable you must feel."

She laughed and shook her head, walking out of the room. It was time for her to question a certain drag racer.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta was tempted to throw a punch at the wall but decided against it. His injured arm would just start throbbing again. As of late, the smallest things had been irritating him. 

"How the hell is it that we have no supply of AIC injection?" he muttered to himself. Now he was going to have to go down the street to Hercule's and ask him for some. But the problem with that was that he'd have to act like he liked the asshole.

He left the dark basement and walked upstairs to the garage. He had a Mitsubishi Eclipse on the dyno and was anxious to measure the car's engine power.

As he was working on it, he heard the garage door open. _'Shit,' he thought__ 'Forgot to close the damn door.' It was Sunday for Chrissakes! Couldn't he just have some alone time!?_

 He turned back to his work when he saw it was only the blue haired chick.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you here," she said, standing still.

"Yeah, well I do own the damn place."

"Yeah, but it's Sunday. Shouldn't you be home watching a football game or something?"

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked, exasperated.

She rolled her eyes, and walked towards him, hopping onto one of the cars. She crossed her legs and played with her nails, putting on an air of nonchalance.

Vegeta's eyes were averted from to the Eclipse to her long, slender limbs. Had she been walking around town in that short ass skirt all day? With other men watching her? Not that he cared anyway. It was just indecent.

"Why does Zarbon hate you so much?" Bulma asked. 

Vegeta smirked, still working on the car. "A deal gone sour. Plus, I slept with is sister." He almost laughed when the room became silent. He could almost imagine the look on her face.

After a few minutes, she spoke up. "You said I owed you, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well… what?"

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "I want you to cop me a car that runs nines."  
  


Bulma almost choked in disbelief. "Nines? As in a quarter mile in less than 10 seconds? You gotta be kidding me!"

Vegeta shrugged. "Well…if you don't think you can handle it…"

The room became silent once again as Bulma seethed. _'What the hell does he mean, I can't handle it? Was that supposed to make me mad? 'Cause I am so not mad!'_

Her eyes suddenly filled with an evil glint. _'I owe him? Yeah, I'll owe him alright.'_

She jumped off the car and stalked towards him.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta spun around when he felt fingers on his shoulders.

"What  the…" he started before Bulma placed a finger on his lips. 

"Shut up," she said, shoving him forcefully into the backseat of the car, "and sit."

"Look woman, I don't have time for your little games. In fact--" but he was silenced when Bulma slowly crept on top of him, straddling his lap. 

"In fact…what?" she asked coyly.

Vegeta couldn't remember what he wanted to say, and only sputtered when she brought her lips to his jaw, slowly and tantalizingly kissing her way down his jaw line. He jolted when he felt her warm tongue escape the heat of her mouth and graze the side of his neck.

_'What the hell is she doing,' Vegeta asked himself as her wet tongue flicked back and forth against his collarbone._

_'Oh, she wants to play, does she?' He brought his hands to the back of her legs, sliding them upwards ever so slowly._

Bulma's actions faltered when she felt his hands slide under her skirt and grab her ass. She grabbed his hands, placing them on her waist.

"Ah, ah, ah, Vegeta. This time, _I'm in control."_

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, woman. Just what are you trying to prove?"

"You'll see."

She brought her lips back to his neck, this time gently sucking, while simultaneously bringing her hands under his shirt.

She caressed his tight torso, surprised by the rippling muscles she found there. She felt them contract as she took a light bite of his shoulder. She smiled at him seductively.

"I take it you like that?"

He growled at her arrogance. Bulma navigated her hands up his body, relishing his intake of breath when she flicked a finger across his nipple. She chuckled lightly, and tugged on his shirt.

"I want it off," she demanded.

Vegeta smirked, helping her yank off his shirt. She threw it out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Now," she said, "for the real deal."

Her hands traveled down his abdomen and to his jeans. She licked her lips when she felt his hardness.

"Look what I've done."

"Don't flatter yourself too much, woman."

"Did that a long time ago," she said, unbuckling his belt.

Vegeta's hands came down on top of hers, stopping her actions. Bulma's face filled with confusion.

She gasped when he took her index finger into his mouth. Her face changed from confusion to awe when he licked her finger sensuously in slow circles, keeping his eyes on her.

Bulma almost moaned, thinking of what his tongue could do to other parts of her body. She then got a hold of herself.

_'This is your seduction moment, Bulma!' she told herself. She eased her hand out of his grasp._

"Nice try, Vegeta."

"You know you liked it, woman," he said, with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah, as much as I'd like a heart attack."

"Don't kid yourself. You know you can't resist me woman. I'm just too charming for my own good."

"The name's Bulma. Get it right!"

"If you weren't such a bitch, maybe I would!"

"If you weren't such an asshole, then maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch!"

"Nothing could prevent you from being a bitch!"

The air around them sparked with animosity.

And passion.

Their lips sought the others with unresolved sexual tension. Bulma moaned into his mouth when his hands flitted over the inside of her thigh.

Vegeta's mouth plundered hers savagely, his tongue entering her mouth, brandishing her, his. For a while, anyway.

Their tongues battled together in a war neither could win. There was nothing gentle about their kiss. It was pure sex, passion, and lust. It was carnal.

Bulma absently noticed his hands unbuttoning her shirt. She ripped her lips from his, gasping for breath. She shrugged off her shirt and tank, leaving herself in only a bra and skirt.

Their mouths fused together once more. Vegeta hitched her skirt up higher, giving her better access to his crotch. She took it, grinding her lower body slowly against his.

She broke the kiss, bringing her lips close to his ear.

"Say my name," she whispered.

When he didn't say anything, she began to move faster on him.

"Say it," she demanded, breathily.

He groaned when her pace picked up speed. Damn, he still had his pants on and he was ready to come!

"Say. My. Name."

His mind lost all ability to think, just do, as she braced herself, hands on his shoulders. She was panting, making little noises as she moved on top of him.

"Say it."

His eyes closed shut as he gave in to lust. All he wanted to do was be inside her, Goddammit!

"Bulma!" he cried out, releasing into his jeans.

Bulma's actions came to a sudden halt. She picked up her shirt and put it on, not worrying about buttoning it.

She opened the car door and stepped out.

"Now, we're even for that little stunt you played on me last night," she said, breathing heavily.

"You'll get your ten-second car. You can hold me to that." She turned and stalked towards the door.

Vegeta banged his head back against the leather seat. _'Fuck,' he thought hazily. __'Now I gotta go home and change my fucking pants!'_

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All right ya'll. I'm sorry again for bein' late. Damn, and I have the best reviewers too. Sorry to let you guys down. I'll try to get the next one out real soon, since we're on break and all. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I felt like it wasn't bad, but kinda cheesy. Like I'm rushing things. Someone tell me if I am. And don't forget to review. I'll try to keep that circle of life in a circle, so it's still going. Thanx ya'll!

Ps-I didn't proofread, so there are probably typos galore! I hope you had fun with those!

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	9. Don't talk Smack

Ahem…….late? Again? Okay, how bout we skip the excuses and move on to the story? Yeah, that would be great. No Disclaimer today.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Wednesday afternoon, Goku and Jay were occupying themselves, working on a Supra and talking about nothing in particular.  Jay noticed Goku frequently turning his head to look at a certain raven haired woman.

A small smile grew on his face at the guy's blatant crush.

"Hey, Goku. Pass  me a wrench?" 

Goku absently did as told, passing him one of the many tools and going back to his stare-fest.  Jay chuckled, placing the screwdriver back into the box and getting an actual wrench.  

"So, you got a thing for Chi huh?" Jay asked, trying to be sly.

"Huh? Oh…uh….no. I've got other things to worry about than some chick."

"Then why are you still staring at her?"

"I'm not! I was, uh, checkin' out that car she was workin' on. Geez, a guy wants to check out a ride and suddenly he's in love?"

Jay shook his head, laughing to himeself and going back to his work.

"Hey," Goku said, patting Jay once lightly on his back and still keeping his eyes on Chichi. "Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"I don't think so. Why?" 

"What, now I'm not allowed to know anything about my co-workers? It was just a question. It's not like I think about the girl every night. And not that I care or anything, but has she said anything about me?"

Jay laughed, ignoring the blabbering love-sick fool. He was glad that he wasn't in that kind of predicament. He went by the motto, 'girls are trouble'. More specifically, relationships were trouble. He was more of a wham bam kind of guy. But that's how it was with most of the guys in the drag business save for Krillen and Tien. _'Krillin's my best bud and all…but he won't catch me being a woman's puppy.'_

An hour or so later, the garage was filled with the sounds of a truck on the outside. Because of the heat, the big door (which was the size of half of the huge garage) had been open, giving the crew a bit of fresh air.

Seconds later, Bulma pulled up on a flat bed, with a junky car on top of it.

"Hey B!" Juu called as her and Chichi went to greet her as she jumped off the bed.

"Watcha got there?" Chichi asked curiously.

"This," Bulma announced to the whole crew as Vegeta came out of his office after hearing all the commotion, "is Vegeta's new 10-second car."

Rayven laughed. "More like 10-_minute car."_

Picollo eyed the vehicle. "I think maybe you could _push this across the finish."_

Krillin laughed under his breath. "Or tow it."

I don't even think you _could tow it across the finish," joined Launch._

"C'mon guys," said Yamcha, "Give her a break."

"You _would say that," Rayven said spitefully. Bulma's smile never fazed once during the whole exchange. __She knew what was behind the hood of that car._

Vegeta called to Jared, "Tinker! Pop the hood, let's see what I have to deal with here."

Tinker went to the car and looked at Bulma, as if asking for permission. She nodded at him. "Pop the hood."

"Pop the hood?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Pop the hood."

"I'm poppin' the hood."

When he opened the lid, his eyes widened almost comically.

"_Damn. Two JZ engines."_

Vegeta's eyes became skeptical. "No shit?

"No shit."

Bulma's arm tingled when she felt him brush passed her and towards the car. For the past three days, they had avoided each other, not even sparing the time to argue. She knew it would be awkward being alone with him. And even when they were around the rest of the crew, she still felt that little zing of sexual tension that she was sure he felt too.

"You know what?" Tinker asked, indicating that his next few words were important. "This will annihilate after you put about 15 grand in it. Or maybe a little more if we have to overnight parts from Japan."

"Is that right? Well, put it on my tab at Hercule's," Vegeta answered, still eyeing his soon to be new toy. "Looks like you pulled through this time, woman."

Bulma gave a smug look. "That all the congrats I get after all the trouble I went through to snag this beauty?" she asked, referring to the banged up vehicle.

Vegeta shook his head at her smugness. "Don't look so confident, woman. It's not runnin' yet." Bulma smiled, bringing her eyebrows up and down in and 'you-know-I'm-right' look.

Rayven rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It looks like someone's forgetting who beat who down at the drags last week."

Bulma's self-satisfied look changed into a 'who-the-hell-is-talking-to-you?' expression. "Oh, I know full well who beat who at the drags last week. Though, I find it funny that I was the only one woman enough to take the challenge."

The rest of the crew tried not to laugh as a "Buuuurrrn!" was yelled somewhere in the back (in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Juu's).

Rayven tried to shake it off and replied, "You _do know that you __owe him this car right? You're lucky he didn't race you for your own car on Friday. And if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been in the mess you got us into with the Ginyus."_

Bulma was almost daunted. How did _she know it was her fault? She glanced at Vegeta. _'Is he talking about with her about me behind my back?'_ _

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you," Bulma countered, "I wouldn't have a splitting headache right now from all your damn yapping. Maybe Vegeta _was_ right. Your voice _does sound like a bunch of mosquitoes in a box." _

Bulma smiled, knowing Vegeta had said no such thing. It was just good to hit her where it hurt most.

Rayven looked at Vegeta, waiting for him to contradict Bulma's words. Vegeta shrugged, wanting the females to leave him out of it. All he cared about right now was his new ride.

"You're lucky Vegeta was there to save your ass from the Ginyus," Ray said, now in Bulma's face. "If it weren't for him, you'd be pretty fucked up."

"Yeah, well let's just hope Vegeta gets here fast enough to save _your sorry ass before I slam my fist into that pretty little face!" Bulma answered, fist in punch mode._

"Now, now ladies," Jay said, breaking them up. "As much as I love catfights, here is not really a great place to do it. I mean, unless you wanna get sliced by the heavy machinery. If so, be my guest."

The two females glowered at each other before reluctantly pulling away.

"Good," continued Jay, feeling important. "Now, Ray, why don't you work the bar with Tien and Chiatzu? Keep yourself busy. And as for you, Bulma--" But he was cut off by her 'don't-you-dare-try-and-order-me-around' look.

"Why don't you go ahead and do whatever you want," he finished lamely.

Bulma turned to Tinker, grabbing him and dragging him towards his office.

"Not that I don't love being manhandled, Bulma, but where are you taking me?"

"Chill, _Tinkerbell__. We're just going to do a little planning."_

                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta watched the two disappear behind Jared's office. _'What's that sneaky bitch up to?' he thought more curious than suspicious. He frowned as he thought of something. _

_'She better not be thinking of decking up my car!'_ His face contorted into disgust as he thought of the female fixing the layout of his car. _'Imagine…a pink interior! Pink!'_ He panicked as he let his mind run away with him imagining bright yellow flowers and purple bunnies adorning his ride.

_'Hell no!'_ he thought, marching towards Tinker's office.

Bulma jumped when she heard the door slam open. "Shit Vegeta! Ever heard of knocking?" She asked, one hand on the seat Jared was sitting on.

He ignored her, his eyes darting directly to the computer screen which showed the layout of an unmade car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, stalking towards her.

"What the hell do you _think I'm doing Einstein? I'm suiting up the new auto."_

"The hell you are!"

"Vegeta, can we just skip the dramatics please. I want to get this done _before I turn old."_

"Look lady, I asked for a ten second car, and I got one. Your job is done, so get the hell out."

"Vegeta, either you're blind or just plain stupid, 'cause that piece of monstrosity out there is _not_ a ten-second car," she said, pointing towards the door. "So I guess, technically, my job is _not done."_

Vegeta started to retort when he realized she was right. Not that he'd tell her that.

"She got you there, man." Tink said, matter-of-factly. 

"Shut up Tinker!" Vegeta barked.

Jared smiled, making a zip motion against his mouth followed by his turning the lock and throwing away the key.

Vegeta turned to look at Bulma. "Fine, woman. But I get most, if not all, of the say." She rolled her eyes and turned back to looking over Jared's shoulder at the computer.

Vegeta moved to stand beside her, failing miserably to ignore the soft scent permeating off of her skin. 

"Ok," Jared started, stretching out his arms over the keyboard. "For the easy part. What color?"

Bulma smiled, already having that part figured out.

"Dark Blue," she stated firmly at the same time the man beside her uttered "Black."

Tinker's smile dropped as he realized his dilemma.

"What do you mean 'black'?!" Bulma inquired as if the word were a dirty thing to say. "You already have, like, a million black cars. Have you ever heard of variety?"

"At least mine's a fucking color. What the hell…Dark blue? There's no such thing. Not 'dark blue', not 'light blue', just blue!" He smirked at her, thinking he had gotten the better end.

Bulma smiled. "Blue it is."

Vegeta sputtered as he realized he'd just been duped. He sighed, giving in. "Fine, woman. But remember…_I'm_ the boss here!"

Jared made a whipping noise while whipping his hand back and forth. "Whipped!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut the hell up _Tinkerbell_!?_"_

"Alright…moving right along…" Tink said, clicking away until the computer shifted into the inside of the car. "What would be your interior preference?"

"Crème leather," Bulma said, quickly. Vegeta turned to her in surprise.

"You _do_ remember who's car this is right? I'm making the decisions."

"Nah, she's right, man," Tink said, putting his two cents in. "The crème gets the chicks…or…the dudes if you're me."

Vegeta shot him a death glare. "I don't need a car to impress the ladies," he said, then turned to Bulma with a smug look. "I have _much better assets than that," he said, suggestively._

Bulma rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing your personality isn't one of them."

Jared hid a laugh behind his hand.

"Oh, please woman. That's why you practically jumped my bones the other day."

"I don't think I should be hearing this," Tink worried, not wanting to be traumatized. 

"I was giving you a taste of your own medicine," Bulma defended herself, ignoring the guy at the computer.

"While you got off on it. Next time you decide to jump my nuts, warn me. Then we can all be happy."

Tink's eyes widened. "Okay, I am now officially scarred for life. What's say I get out of here and let you two fin--"

"Sit," Bulma demanded, still looking at Vegeta. "You don't go anywhere until this is done," she said, indicating to the computer screen. He obeyed, abruptly sitting back in his seat.

"Alright then Vegeta. But the next time you decide to feel me up in public, maybe you could inform me."

Vegeta smirked. "I just couldn't resist. Your ass was hanging out all night. It was _very distracting. You can't blame a man for wanting a beautiful woman. Or a quick fuck anyway."_

"Wow, you really need to brush up on your flattery skills. 'Cause if that was your idea of a compliment, I don't know how you get half  females you do."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear? Sorry to make you so green with _envy." _

"Look, Vegeta. I'm in no mood for one of our little arguments right now. In fact, I would _love_ to be a million miles away from you at this moment. But since that's not possible, it's crème leather."

Vegeta reluctantly complied, angry that his fun had been taken away. He loved the way her intake of breath would increase when she was mad, making her breasts move up and down. He wanted desperately to feel her mouth on his every time she licked her lips, ready to snap back at him. He wanted to—

"Pussy whipped!" Vegeta heard Tink say around a cough.

But before he could say anything, Tinker inquired as to which tires were preferred. 

"Suma's," Bulma answered. "If that's okay with you, _boss" she added as an afterthought. _

"Damn, right I'm the boss. Not your lapdog," he said, needing to get that straight.

"Of course you aren't," she said, absently reaching up and patting his head. 

Vegeta sighed, frustrated. _'This woman is going to be the death of me.'_

The rest of the session, the room was filled with Bulma and Vegeta's griping, the sounds of the keyboard, and Tinker's beautiful rendition of the hook to 'Whip it.'

                       ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright ya'll. Nothing really happened in this chap 'cause it was mostly dialogue. I was going for the humorous. Let's just hope the next chapter is better. Ooooh, but you know what? The chapter after _that is gonna be fuuuuun. I'm talkin' straight krunkness! _

 I'm absolutely soooooooo sorry that I couldn't get this out sooner. I know that personally, I hate when authors can't get stuff out when they should…so it sucks being a hypocrite. But, nevertheless, you guys don't hold it against me. Thanks a lot. I would love to say thank you to **Angel Queen, Kira Anne, Midnightyger, dbz keri,  sayain princess, Tabi chan, **and **The Crazy Cricket.** Special shout outs to:

 Someone who's always reviewed my stories: **PuDleS** : We'll see if Vegeta does give Bulma payback. That actually never entered my mind, but…

**Monsaiyanprincess: Lemon? Already? Tsk, tsk…don't you know my style?**

**RM: Cool man, I never thought I'd get a loooong review from an author that's written such incredible stories. Wow man. I'm flattered. But, the reason Bulma and Goku are taking this case (and it's weird, 'cause I was actually thinking about that last time; what their motivation was) is because once they clear this up, they get their detective badges. I hinted at it last chapter, but you guys will know more about that in about 2 more chapters.**

**Celeb**** Ryu: Yeah man. Lemons _are_ fun. Just don't expect a mind blowing one. I've never written one before.**

**Dragon agility: See, you should have written your story. All you need is the confidence, I guess. Just write the fic, and don't think about it: Just post it. It's what I did with this fic…and it didn't turn out too bad.**

Oh yeah, and a special what's up to all the people that e-mailed me. You don't know how much better my day is when I see all those letters in my inbox. Before you know it, my ego will be bigger than Vegeta's. I'm serious.

Alright ya'll. I gotta go do some homework and shoot some hoops. I promise promise promise that it won't take a month to get the next chapter out. Hopefully.  

Peace, Luv, and Chicken grease,

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	10. Let's eat ribs!

                On Friday morning, Jay looked up to the sound of incessant knocking on his bedroom door. 

"Wake up sleepyhead!" he heard his sister's voice ring out from the other side. He groggily trudged out of his bed, grabbing his shorts and throwing them on. He opened the door, revealing Juu, ready for the day and more cheery than anyone had the right to be so early in the morning.

"Happy birthday big boy!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands around him. He reciprocated the hug albeit sleepily. 

"Happy birthday to you too. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. And time for you to take a shower buddy. Everyone else is gonna be here soon for the barbeque."

"Whoopie," Jay said sarcastically, spinning his index finger in the air. "Can you tell me again, why we have to celebrate birthdays? It's just another way to remind us that we're getting older."

"You're only 24 _grandpa_. Now stop stalling and get ready!"

"Alright, alright. Get out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About four hours later, Bulma and Goku pulled up in front of Jay and Juu's place, knowing that they were probably one of the last ones there. Not that they left late or anything, but Bulma had to stop and find last minute gifts.

Goku almost laughed at the irritated look on his partner's face. "You know, it _is_ your fault that we're late right?" Goku informed, opening the car door. "You won't get anywhere in life by getting late presents."

Bulma rolled her eyes as they crossed the street, approaching a two story with a mailbox that read "Andry's".

"It's not my fault that their parents had twins. Why couldn't they just be normal and have one at a time?" Bulma grumbled. "Now I have to do double the time with double the money."

"Not like money's a problem for you." 

Bulma rolled her eyes.

As they stepped onto the unkempt grass, they could smell the barbeque in the air and hear the faint sound of music in the backyard. Goku unlatched the gate on the side of the house and stepped through, letting his nose lead the way. 

As they entered the smoky backyard, the music became louder. At a small table in the corner, Tien, Krillin, Jay, and Vegeta sat, playing a game of cards. Launch sat on Tien's lap, occasionally peeking to look at the other guys' hands and no doubt telling Tien.

In the background, Picollo sat against a tree, eyes closed. He seemed to be awake, but in deep thought. The glass door to the house slid open, and Juu and Chichi stepped out. 

"We were wonderin' when you guys would decide to get here," Juu said, feigning disappointment. Bulma rolled her eyes, walking up to her and hugging her.

"Happy birthday, Juu."

"Yeah, happy birthday," Goku repeated. "Where do we put these things?" he asked, referring to the presents. Chichi smiled.

"Here, I'll show you." She took his hand, leading the way into the house. Goku looked back at Bulma, his face a bright red. Bulma smilled at him as they disappeared into the house.

"So where's everyone else?" Bulma asked Juu curiously.

"Oh, Nappa, Tink, Yamcha, and Chiaoutzu are inside with the X-box," she answered as they walked to the grill. "As for Rayven, she's inside changing. I guess she went to the garage earlier and decided to freshen up."

"The garage, huh?" Bulma asked, storing it for later information. There must have been something important for Rayven to be doing to miss part of the little party that was taking place.

"Speaking of Rayven, how's Vegeta taking the fact that everyone skipped work to come here?" Bulma asked.

"Juu rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "The usual. Pissing and moaning. But what can he do about it? Fire us all? So he decided that if he couldn't beat us, he might as well join us."

They both laughed as they glanced at Vegeta over at the card table.

"C'mon," Juu said, closing the lid to the grill. " Let's get out of this heat and get everything ready for the eating."

Bulma took one last look at Vegeta's concentrated face before following Juu's figure into the house.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"When are we eating?!" Nappa inquired loudly to the two passing women, eyes still on the TV screen. "I'm getting hungry here!"

"Chill out, Napster," Tink said, patting him on the back. "The food's not goin' anywhere."

Nappa grunted, looking skeptical. "We'll see."

Yamcha stood up from the couch, heading to the kitchen to where Bulma and Juu were.

"Hey," he said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Yamcha. What you up to?" _'Leaving me alone I hope?'_

"Nothin'. Just wanted to hang with the newbie."

_'__Houston__, we have a problem.'_

"That's nice," she answered, nodding her head. 

A silence filled the kitchen.

An awkward one.

"Ok," Juu said, clapping her hands together. I'm gonna go and get my pops and brother from upstairs while you guys have this riveting conversation."

Juu almost laughed at the scene. Tink had told her, Jay, and Chi about what had occurred between Vegeta and Bulma and it was funny watching Bulma interact with other guys.

As she took to the stairs, she yelled, "And get everyone seated outside! The food's ready!"

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jay looked up again at the couple across from him.

_'Why don't they just get a room?'_ he thought, angrily. He was tempted to shout at Tien to hurry the hell up and play already and quit giggling with his girl!

Shit, who was he kidding? He was jealous. Tien had Launch. His best friend Krillin had Juu. Hell, even Vegeta had someone jumpin' his nuts!

He shook his head. _'Girls equal trouble, man,' he reminded himself. At that moment, Bulma and Yamcha appeared, informing them that it was time to eat. He heard Vegeta grunt, as if he were angry about something._

As they were seated at the wood table outside, Juu appeared with Pops, and Jin, their older brother. Juu rolled Pops' wheelchair out onto the grass situating him at the table.

Jay watched as Juu introduced their father and brother to Goku and Bulma,. Jay smiled as he watched his family. They were his everything. His only reason for living. He loved his father more than a grown man could admit to. Although Jay was the youngest in the family (but only by 3 minutes) he felt the need to protect them. 

He laughed inwardly at the paradox that was his family unit. His brother stuck out like a sore thumb with his flaming red hair and fairly large body build. Although he looked like he could be a wrestler, the man was as gentle as a kitten, and a concentrated college student. His sister of course was way out there, with her blonde hair and fiery attitude. His father was an intelligent man who once was a scientist, but after a horrible accident, was left paralyzed. He was a determined man, and that was what Jay admired most about him. Jay still couldn't understand how such a tight family unit could look so different.

After introductions were made, the barbeque was set out onto the table. Jay noticed a few mouths (which shall remain nameless) salivating over the food. But before any could be eaten, the sound of the lock to the backyard gate snapping was heard. All heads turned to the sound's direction. Hadn't everyone made it already?

Jay's and everyone else's eyes rolled when Yajirobe appeared. 

"Oh, it's just you. Thought it was someone important," Jay started. "Look, Yajirobe, why don't you just—" but the words died in his mouth when he caught the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. His world went in slow motion as a woman stepped out from behind Yajirobe.

Jay's eyes slowly grazed the female's body, starting from her tanned and toned legs. _'Damn, what a hell of a set of thighs,' he thought wickedly.  His eyes raked over the woman's short shorts and stopped just for a fraction of a second at her pierced navel. His eyes continued their ascent upwards, lingering perversely at her breasts. _'Nice pair of knockers too.'_ He continued his climb up her body, passed her exposed shoulders and to her face. Her hair was a deep green hue, almost making it look black. She wore it in a messy bun, keeping her hair length a mystery. Her full pink lips were complemented by hazel eyes and long eyelashes. A faint blush showed on her cheeks, with shyness. _

"Who's your friend?" Krillin asked.

Yajirobe smiled proudly, knowing that this year, he _would get into this party._

"This is Zaria. She just moved in from the East coast. Started at the Silver Dragon a few nights ago."

She looked at the rest of them at the table and waved almost shyly. "Hi," she said, somewhat meekly. 

"C'mon and join us," Juu said, eerily cheery.

The woman smiled and headed towards the table. Jay hurriedly pushed Krillin off the seat next to him. "Here's a seat," Jay said, smiling and patting the chair. She hesitated, before taking the offer. 

Krillin got off the ground and dusted himself off. "Nice to know that best friends come first," Krillin said as he took the seat next to Juu. Jay smiled, raising and dropping his eyebrows.

"Alright," Vegeta said. "Let's eat."

Picollo reached for the ribs in front of him. Vegeta shot him a glare. Picollo quickly pulled his hand back as if the food were poison.

"No, go ahead Picollo," Vegeta said, feigning nice. "And since you were the first to reach for the food, you can say grace."

Picollo held back a groan as the others closed their eyes trying not to laugh.

He coughed lightly as they waited for him to speak.

"Dear….uh…heavenly….uh.."

"Spirit," Tink offered.

"Thank you. Dear heavenly spirit. For…uh…providing us with direct port nitrous…uh… injection."

Bulma opened one eye and exchanged looks with Chichi. 

"Thanks for four core intercoolers and ball bearing turbos, and, um, titanium valve springs. Thank you."

"Amen," Vegeta said, pleased with Picollo's attempt at grace.

"He was praying to the car gods, man," Rayven said.

"We can eat now?" Goku asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, dig in." Chi said, as conversation started up around them.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

8:00 pm

As the girls set the dishes in the sink (save for Zaria) the guys sat on the couches watching the Sixers/Lakers game. 

"Next time I'll buy paper plates," Juu said, not wanting to wash dishes.

"There she goes again with her laziness," Launch said jokingly.

"Ha, ha," Juu laughed, sarcastically as they all went back to get more dishes.

"Hey, Ray, do you think you could set the chairs up?" Juu asked.

Ray almost scowled. "By myself? Why don't you get _Bulma to do it? She seems to be multitalented nowadays," she said, angrily._

Juu sighed. "Please, Ray? My birthday, remember?"

Rayven sighed. "Fine. But only cause it's your birthday. Otherwise I'd be a bitch and say no."

Juu thanked her and walked in with Chi, Launch, and Bulma.

"Juu," Chi started. "We could've helped her."

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask Bulma a few questions."

Bulma raised her eyebrows, wondering what was brewing in the birthday girl's head.

"So, B. I heard about your little sex-fest with Vegeta." At this, Lauch's head whipped up.

"Sex fest? Where the hell have I been?"

Chi nodded, setting down the plates. "Yeah, Bulma, what's the deal with that?"

Bulma shook her head, vowing to kick Tinkerbell's ass. "There _is_ no _deal," she said. "And there definitely __wasn't any sex. Just some…stuff that got out of control."_

"_Stuff huh?" Launch asked. "What kinda __stuff?"_

"He's just hard-headed, so I made him pay."

"I bet he is hard." Juu said, making the other 2 girls laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah, Juu, you're _real_ funny. Look, you guys can finish up inhere. I'm gonna go freshen up. I smell like some heavy barbeque."

"Yeah, girls," said Juu. "I gotta go get Pops from the living room and put him to bed before we go to the drags tonight."

Bulma didn't ask where her mother was or if she even knew her. In fact, now that she thought about it, it really wasn't any of her business. She wasn't supposed to care where Juu's mother was. All she needed to care about was whether or not Juu was car-jacking trucks for stereos and DVD players. And that was the hard part of her situation. Remembering that these people _weren't her friends. She turned and headed up the stairs._

"Hey!" she heard Juu call out after her. "Don't close the bathroom door all the way. It can only be opened from the outside."

Bulma nodded, continuing her ascension up the steps.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ooooh! Swish!" Yamcha yelled jumping up from the couch. "In Iverson's face!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Sit down man. I think you're forgetting who's winning _and who's scored more points."_

"Yeah," Krillin joined in. "Iverson could take Kobe to the hole any day."

"Pffft," Nappa sounded. "When's the last time you've seen Iverson dunk?"

"When's the last time you've seen the Lakers win a game?" the new girl Zaria put in.

"True, true," everyone agreed, nodding their heads.

"But I bet Iverson could kick Kobe's ass," Goku stated, starting up a new wave of argument. Vegeta shook his head, setting his beer down on the table. Personally, he couldn't stand that Kobe Bryant guy. Too conceited. In Vegeta's opinion, there was a limit to how arrogant a person could be.

He got up from the seat when he saw Rayven coming. "Where you goin'? Jay asked.

"Take a leak."

"Oh, well, if you're using the one upstairs, don't close it all the way. Doesn't open from the inside.

Vegeta nodded absently, taking to the steps.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma splashed the water on her face, needing to feel something other than heat. _'It's __8:00__ in the evening and still hot! I really need to get out of __L.A.__'_

She jumped when she heard the door swoosh open. 

"What part of knocking do you not understand?!" she yelled as Vegeta walked in.

"Do ya mind?" she asked. "I'm kinda in here."

He brushed passed her, walking to the toilet.

"Hello! Am I invisible over here?" She heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and the sound of liquid hitting liquid following.

"Vegeta!" she yelled, mortified. She turned her back to him. After an excruciating few moments, the sound of the toilet lid clanking against the rim and the zipper coming up prompted her to turn around.

"Okay, Vegeta. Now that you've just humiliated the fuck out of me, you can leave."

He gave her a smirk and sat on the top of the lidded toilet. "Nah, that's alright. Go ahead and do what you were doing. It's fine with me."

She marched over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up. "Vegeta, I'm serious. Get out!"

He kept the smirk on his face. "What? And miss all the action? I'm sure there's only one reason you came up here if you know what I mean." he said, with a generous amount of innuendo.

She cornered him until he was up against the bathroom door, pushing it closed. "Get out," she demanded angrily.

"You can't fool me, woman. I've noticed you staring at me all day. It's not _my fault you come up here to get a little release."_

Her eyes widened with shock. "Get over yourself Vegeta. I'm sorry to say, but the whole world doesn't revolve around you."

He raised his eyebrows in a "doesn't it?" gesture.

She shook her head, giving up. "Fine, whatever, Vegeta. I'll leave." She reached around him and grabbed the handle. When she twisted it, it refused to budge. Her eyes grew wider.

"Vegeta….you didn't…you didn't shut this door did you?"

"No that would be your doing. I thought you were leaving."

She began to tug harder on the knob. "Vegeta…it won't open!"

She panicked with each pull.

"What do you mean it won't open!?" he demanded, starting to panic. He moved her hands out of the way and pulled as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" he yelled pounding forcefully on the door. Bulma stood back as he rammed his shoulders into the door.

"Vegeta, if your objective is to get yourself some bruised shoulders, you're doing a mighty fine job of it," she said, sarcastically despite the situation.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, out of breath. "Then why don't you tell me what you suggest we do?"

She looked at him for a moment before resorting to what a normal person would do in this kind of situation: ran to the door, pounding and screaming.

"Help!! Can anyone hear me?!? Open the door!!" 

Vegeta looked at the screaming woman and shrugged, deciding to join her. Hey, a last resort is a last resort, right?

Their pounding and cries of help were left unheard by the people downstairs. When Bulma realized that no one could hear them, she slid down to the ground, blank-faced.

Vegeta's pounding echoed in her ears, but she could tell that they were getting significantly weaker. When Vegeta came to the same conclusion as she did, he slid down to the floor hopelessly.

Bulma looked straight ahead blankly. "And the vedict is?"

Vegeta's eyes closed as he uttered the hardest three words he'd ever said in his life.

"We're locked in."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And the craziness ensues. Okay….I guess you're wondering why I'm so late. Well…I have an exceptionally plausible excuse. My uncle was trying to install a printer and he kind of jacked up the system. The resolution fucked up and I couldn't type anything onto it. THEN, to make matters worse, we got a virus. So we had to take the comp to the shop to get it fixed. But, on the bright side, I **do have chapter 11 already written up and ready to be typed. So all's I need is a little motivation if ya get my drift.**

Okay….I really want to get this updated, like, now, so instead of answering all my reviews, I'll just e-mail everyone that reviewed last time.

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	11. Shut in Tight

**A/N-** Okay people….give Scrambled Thoughts some credit. I got this out relatively fast. I'm proud of myself! Who knew sitting around doing jack-shit on Spring break could be so rewarding??

**Disclaimer**- Disclaimer?? Disclaimer??? When's the last time I did a friggin' disclaimer?? Yeah, I have nothing witty or clever to say 'cause I'm tired as hell and ready to go to bed. **BUT**, on the bright side….there's always the fic….

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're what?!?" Bulma exclaimed incredulously.

"You heard me, woman. We're locked in."

They both sat in silence, taking in their predicament. Bulma turned to face Vegeta's profile. "This is all your fault!" she yelled, standing up in front of him.

"My fault?!?" he demanded angrily, standing up also, not wanting her to look down on him.

"Yes! _Your fault Vegeta! If you would have got out when I told you to, I wouldn't be stuck in here with you!"_

"Oh please, woman. For all I know, you probably planned this."

Bulma's eyes grew wide. "Are you crazy!?"

"I can't blame you, though. Once you get a little taste of me, it's hard not to come back."

Bulma sputtered, amazed at his arrogance. "L-look, Vegeta. We're not going to get anywhere by griping at one another. We gotta find a way out."

Vegeta sighed, reluctant to give up his argument. "Fine. What's your suggestion Einstein?"

"I-I was kinda hoping…you had an answer to that." Vegeta shrugged, heading over to the opposite side of the bathroom to sit down.

"We wait."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jay turned to his left to look at the profile of the woman sitting beside him. She was deeply concentrating on the basketball game. Only when commercial came on did her concentration break. He took his opportunity to talk to her when the men began to argue again.

"So, you into sports, huh?" Jay asked in an attempt to break the ice.

She turned to face him, nodding her head and smiling at his lame excuse for a conversation. "Yeah, you could say I'm a sports kinda gal," she said, her voice containing a light accent that Jay couldn't exactly pinpoint.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

She rolled her eyes playfully in a "duh" motion. "How could you tell? Yeah, I'm from New York."

"Oh? So why'd you come down to LA?"

She sighed, indicating that it was a long story. "Just needed a fresh new start," she said, ending the conversation. Jay could feel her pull away, not physically but something else. It was weird. Suddenly she just wasn't there anymore.

As the night proceeded, she pulled out of her shell, getting comfortable with him and all the other guys, especially Krillin, who happened to be rooting for the same team. Jay just relaxed and found himself actually kind of enjoying his birthday more than he had intended. He smiled as he looked at Zaria who was once again watching the game and biting her nails in anxiety.

As the last 3 seconds of the game winded down, she leaned towards the television in expectation.  Jay took the opportunity to stare down the top of her tank. Hey, who said he couldn't still be his old perverted self?

He started when the woman jumped up off the couch screaming and yelling, giving Krillin a high five. Jay looked at the screen, catching the instant replay of the Sixers winning with a three point shot.

She walked over to Yamcha, Nappa, and Jin, holding her hand out. The three men grumbled, each digging into their pockets and handing her a $10 bill. 

"Nice doing business with ya boys," she said, making sure they each had given her a ten. "That game got me a bit thirsty. Anyone want a soda while I'm in the kitchen?" All the men began to shout out orders.

"Alright," she said when all the requests had been thrown out. "Can someone give me a hand? I'm not so sure where the kitchen is."

"I will!" Jay said, a little too quickly.

"Calm down there, buddy," Krillin said, teasingly. "She may be pretty, but don't fall over yourself." Jay picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

"C'mon Zaria," he said, walking her to the kitchen. They passed a small room that held all the presents.

"Whoa," she said when they passed. "You sure did get a crap load of stuff."

He shook his head, going to the cooler that was set on the island. "Nah, only half of it's mine. The rest goes to Juu."

Zaria walked around to the other side of the island. "Now I feel bad. I didn't get you guys anything," she said, guiltily as she pulled out two Dr. Peppers and a Sprite.

"Don't feel bad. They are _many other things you could give me that are not material."_

Her eyes widened and she reached across the counter to playfully punch him in the arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He held up his arms defensively. "Nothing…just…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just….what?"

"Just a small little peck on the cheek. Totally innocent," he said nonchalantly, the ladies man coming out in him once again. He watched as she thought it over. She bit her lip. "Totally innocent?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Absolutely."

She hesitated, but leaned over the counter. He smiled wickedly, turning his head. The first thing that popped into his mind when her lips touched his was _'Damn they're soft.'_

Zaria's eyes widened as she realized that he had moved his head to catch her lips instead and the simple "innocent peck" became more than that. She smiled inwardly and closed her eyes as he leaned in even more, increasing lip contact. Zaria sighed into his mouth when his hand came up to caress cheek. Timidly, she gave in to his coaxing, allowing her tongue to slip out and intertwine with his.

"Oooh, look who's making with the suck face," a voice said, followed by a couple of female giggles.

Jay and Zaria pulled away from each other, blushing. Juu, Rayven, Chichi, and Launch stood at the doorway, trying to contain their laughter.

"Looks like the new girl's getting along just fine."

"Yeah, you're _real mature Juu," Jay said, still embarrassed. _

"No Jay. _You're mature. Makin' out with some chick you barely even know in the kitchen." Her voice held a touch of malice._

Zaria opened her mouth but closed it, not wanting to sound like an idiot. What was she supposed to say? _'It's not what it looks like. I was just giving your brother his birthday present'? How lame._

"C'mon Juu," Chi said lightly. "I'm sure they were just having a little fun, right guys?" She directed the last part to the two guilty ones.

"Speaking of fun," Launch started. "Where's Bulma and Vegeta?"

                                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Do you really have to do that Vegeta?" Bulma asked, irritated. He had been sitting there across from her for the past hour and a half, flicking a damn lighter on and off….on and off…..repeatedly. 

He didn't answer, just paused and looked up at her for a moment before continuing.

"Aaaarrgh," Bulma cried, frustrated. She wanted to snatch the damn thing out of his hands! "And why do you have that thing anyway?" she asked him. "It's not like you smoke."

He stopped flicking. "You don't know that. In fact, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." *Flick* 

He was _really starting to get claustrophobic and unfortunately for her, he could be and even bigger asshole when he felt helpless in a situation._

"Like what?" she asked, thinking this a good time as any to start interrogating.

He chuckled softly. "If you want to know so much about me, woman, then you should pick up a magazine. You're bound to find a few articles about me somewhere in there." *Flick*

"Why don't you just pick up a magazine," she mocked angrily under her breath. _'What a bastard.' _

She watched as he grabbed a tissue paper and lit it, blowing it out before the fire got too big. 

"Shit Vegeta, you really must be bored."

He glanced up at her but didn't respond to her sarcastic remark. He watched as she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. His gaze was captured when she huffed, pushing her chest out and pouting her lips. She _really_ didn't know what that did to him. He soon became aware of the scorching heat that so suddenly surrounded his fingers.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, quickly racing towards the sink to put out the burning tissue paper. He set it in the sink and twisted the knobs to the faucet. He panicked when they just squeaked, refusing to let out any liquid.

"Vegeta, quit messing around and put that out," she said, almost absently. He grabbed the tissue by the only part that wasn't engulfed with flames, but the fire was going so fast that he had to drop it. It fell right onto the small rug, and Bulma and Vegeta watched in horror as the fire spread across the small mat.

Bulma screamed, but then calmed herself down. _'No use panicking, Bulma.'_ She raced to the bathtub and tried to twist the knobs. To her dismay, they wouldn't budge.

"Vegeta….come help me!" she yelled with difficulty because the smoke was becoming thick. He ran over to her, jumping into the tub for leverage, and twisted the knobs. Bulma squealed with delight when water began to pour out.

"Don't just stand there, woman! Help me put this thing in there!"

She complied, helping him pick up the burning rug and quickly throw it into the tub. They sighed with relief when the fire was put out. But Bulma's relief quickly turned to anger. She turned to Vegeta. 

"Look at the mess you almost got us into Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his in exasperation. He was tired of this chick blaming everything on him. Okay…so maybe it _was his fault, but damn! Give a guy a break!_

"Oh, can it woman. I'm not in the mood for your harping."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. If it's not praising you Vegeta, then it's not worth listening to."

"Finally. You understand." He said, seriously.

" You are so impossible Vegeta!" Bulma yelled above the roar of water that was steadily filling the tub.

"I'm impossible?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes! Impossible! You strut around, throwing arrogant insults out, and then expect everyone to flatter you."

"And your point is?"

Bulma shook her head in frustration. "You know what, Veg—" but the words died in her throat when liquid began to seep into her tennis shoes. 

"What the hell?" Vegeta said confused as he looked down at his own wet shoes.

The tub had overfilled, pouring water onto the bathroom floor. "Oh great. Just what I need," Bulma said, hastily reaching for the handles to turn it off. As she reached over she lost her footing, and slipped on the slick ground. She screamed, reaching out to grasp Vegeta, pulling him with her into the tub in the process.

 Vegeta quickly spun himself around midair, allowing Bulma to fall on top of him. Water splashed onto the bathroom floor as the two bodies hit the water. Vegeta struggled to get air as Bulma's body weight held him under.

He pushed her off, angrily. "Great!" he yelled sarcastically when he caught his breath. "Now, not only am I stuck in here with you, but now I'm fucking soaked!" he spat at her with rage as he turned off the faucet. The sound of the drain guzzling down water could be heard.

"Get a grip, Vegeta," Bulma said, pulling herself up. "I slipped, okay? It was an accident."

He stood up also, trying not to notice the way her clothes clung to her. That white, wet top was leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and right now was _not the time._

He attempted to step out of the tub only to slip, kicking Bulma's legs out from under her and landing on top of her. The two hit the water once again. Bulma thrashed about once more to get up, only to be entangled by a mass of limbs. She sighed in frustration and gave up, sitting her head against the back of the tub.

Above her, Vegeta was panting with exhaustion. How fucking hard was it to get out of a damn tub?

They both looked up when the bathroom door opened.

"Geez you guys," Tink said, entering. His belt was already unbuckled, indicating that he really had to go. "I know public places are fun and all, but please, for the sake of everyone else…get a room??"

Bulma blushed, taking in their position. She was lying down with her legs parted and Vegeta in between her thighs. Her face grew even redder when she felt a certain hardness prodding at her leg. She quickly pushed him off of her, carefully pulling herself out of the tub. Vegeta followed behind her.

"Not even three weeks down the line and already you guys are humping like bunnies," Tink joked.

"Shut up, Tink," Vegeta demanded, no trace of humor in his voice.

"Ay, ay, boss," Tink mock saluted as he walked to the toilet.

"Hey and don't forget to close the door on your way out!" Tink called as Bulma and Vegeta left the room.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where've you guys been?" Chichi asked as the two made their way down the stairs.

"And why the hell are you dripping?" Rayven demanded, running to Vegta's side.

Bulma shook her head. "Don't ask." She turned to Juu. "And fix that damn bathroom door. I think Tinker's stuck in there. Someone should get him soon." She grabbed Goku's arm, pulling him towards the front door.

"Where you guys goin'?" Yamcha yelled after them.

"Nowhere. We'll meet you guys up at the drags!" she yelled back.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What was that all about?" Goku asked, taking the wheel.

"Nothing. Just had to get out of there. I'm so damn frustrated over this case!" she cried, putting her face into her hands. "I wish we could just catch the bad guys and be done with it."

Goku nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Too bad it's not that easy. I just can't see any of these guys as criminals, you know? Except for Vegeta, that is."

Bulma's eyebrows quirked. "And why is that?"

"He's just not such a great person to know. Drugs, car thefts. Do I need to go on?"

She raised her eyebrows. "How do you know?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant.

He sighed heavily, indicating that he was going to tell her something important. "Well, as you know, before I became a cop, I was on the other side of the fence. Selling drugs, breaking and entering, etcetera."

Bulma nodded her head, still not being able to see Goku as a thug.

"Well, during that time, I became quite acquainted with Vegeta. This was before he was into the whole drag racing scene."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You never told me this."

 "There was never a reason to. We were good friends actually. That was until I had a change of heart. Raditz started really pushing me. Telling me I could become something way better. So I focused on my goals and this is where I ended up."

"So, you hate Vegeta, why?"

"I told you, right? Drug bust a few years back. It was brutal. He would've faced a minimum of 5 years in the big house had the charges not been dropped."

"Oh, yeah?" she inquired, surprised. "What happened?"

"Well, either he was innocent, or he has friends in high places."

"Let me guess. You opt for the latter?"

"Can you blame me?"

Now Bulma could understand the hated looks that the men had exchanged over the past couple weeks. She thought it was just an over surging of testosterone. But now she realized it went much deeper.

"I just want to know what you have against the guy. Not that I'm on his side or anything."

"Well….he….it's just…" Goku fumbled, trying to get his words out. "He…he calls me Kakarott!!"

Bulma's eyes widened not believing his ridiculous reasoning,

"You've gotta be kidding me Goku. That's why?"

"You don't understand Bulma! I can still remember arresting him and bringing him in. I can tell he hated my guts. Thought I had doubled crossed him. Then, in front of all my associates, he called me Kakarott and started laughing. And he wouldn't stop! That was a secret I had told him in utter confidence that he wouldn't tell anyone else. And for the better part of a year, I couldn't go anywhere without people offering me various vegetables! It was humiliating!"

Goku turned red in a combination of anger and embarrassment just thinking about it.

"Well, Goku. I didn't think you could surprise me even more with your strangeness, but it seems you've just accomplished that. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegeta, you don't even know her!" Rayven turned red in a mixture of her anger and frustration over Vegeta's refusal to answer her, only concentrating on the road.

"For all you know, she could be a fucking cop! You just got the job as boss a month ago. No use in fucking that up!"

"And if she just so happens to be one?!" Vegeta asked, his anger finally bursting. "I don't have anything to hide! Do you have anything to hide Rayven?"

"Look, Vegeta. All I'm saying is that you can't trust someone just 'cause she has a pretty face! You don't know the girl. She hasn't been around like the rest of us. You've known Juu, Jay and Krillin since you were in diapers, and the rest of us you've known since high school. You can trust us."

"Listen, Ray. I'm tired of your dumb little jealousy antics. She works for me. I couldn't care less for the chick. And for the record, I'm not tied down to you or to anyone else. I can do whatever I damn well please."

"That's not what you said when you were screwing my brains out."

Vegeta breathed a sigh of frustration. When was this woman going to realize that all she really was, was a release for his horniness? Alright, so maybe it was wrong, but didn't someone know when they were just a booty call?

"She works for me. That's it."

The rest of the drive went on in silence.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright peeps. No cliffhanger this time (That was especially for Puddles). Whoooo! I got this out waaaaay faster than I had intended to. In fact, I was planning on letting you guys freak out over that last cliffy for a while. **But**, me being a Saint and all….I decided you guys deserved it. Hey, anyway, I had to cut this chappy short so when I said that this one was going to be reeeaaally good, I guess I lied. Oh, well. What can you do about it? Boycott my fic? Man, I sure am funny at 1:30 in the morning. I've never written at this time of night. You should try it. It makes your brain go all wonky and then you start rambling about nothing at all. It's crazy man.

Luv, peace, and chicken grease

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	12. One night Swim

**AN:** Ahem. Long time no see eh? What has it been, 2 months or something? Okay….before everyone starts ranting and raving with "it's about time"-s, I have a completely plausible excuse. But you don't want to hear that right now. In fact…..I bet you just want to get to the story….

**Disclaimer:** Right. So me and Akira are chillin in our huge mansion down in Beverly Hills with our white picket fence and 2.5 children, right? So, out of the blue he turns to me and says, "You know, Scrambled, I think we should get a divorce. Things haven't been real great the past couple of months, and we need to go our separate ways." So I say, "Hey, as long as I get to keep the car and the mansion, I'm all good. But you can keep the kids. Okay, okay…..you can have DBZ too."

**Thanks: **Okay ya'll. I REALLY want to thank those who've reviewed constantly and who've been keeping up with this fic. Even though I suck and can't update regularly…you guys still manage to hit me up with a review. Thanx.

**Last time:** Since it's been so damn long, I'll refresh your memory: Bulma and Vegeta get stuck in the bathroom and of course end up having some wet fun. Meanwhile, Jay is downstairs getting his mack on with some chick he doesn't even know. (What's up with that Jay? Maybe you should get to know a girl before making out with her in the kitchen.) When Bulma and Vegeta manage to escape the pit of hell, Bulma rides with Goku and he tells her the history of him and Vegeta. Meanwhile, Rayven's telling Vegeta some bullshit about not getting too close to Bulma. (Since when is it your business Rayven? Geez. I hate that girl.) Onto the drags!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma flinched again when another motor was revved. Was she _ever_ going to get used to the noise? She doubted it. She spotted the crew (excluding Rayven and Vegeta, but including Yajirobe and Zaria) and tapped Goku on the arm, pointing them out.

"You guys late again," Picollo stated when the two approached them. "What a surprise."

"Hey, it's only 11:30," Bulma defended. 

"Yeah, well, we girls thought we'd show you and Zaria the scenes since you haven't really seen 'em," Chi said. 

"Okay, let's go!" Goku said, a little too over-enthusiastically. 

"Nah, sorry Goku," Juu said. "Females only."

"Yeah," Launch included, "Girl power and all that."

The three women grabbed Bulma and Zaria (even though Juu was a bit reluctant to have the green haired female along) and began a tour of all things street.

After a while, Bulma's head had been filled with the street terms, who to know, and who was dangerous. _'Shit, you'd think me being a cop, I'd know all this stuff,'_ she thought.

"So, when's the race gonna start?" Zaria asked.

"Any time now," Chi answered.

"Speaking of, where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked, trying to sound casual.

"For someone who claims to hate the guy with a passion, you sure do seem to think about him a lot," Juu said, making the other females laugh.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Just askin'. And besides, a race ain't a race unless Vegeta's in it right?"

"Speaking of the devil," Lauch said, as they spotted Vegeta surrounded by his usual cluster of women.

_'The devil he is,'_ Bulma thought, taking the man's god-like appearance. It seemed like wherever the man went, he made it a point to look sharp. He wore a white wife beater and fitted black pants, pulling off the whole bad boy look. Over his shirt he wore a black, silk, short sleeved button up shirt that matched his hair and pants, bringing out his infinitely dark eyes.

Bulma turned away when he noticed them from where he was standing.

"He's not looking over here, is he?" Bulma worried, hating that she was acting like a school girl with a crush. _'You're a cop with credentials Bulma!' _she reprimanded. '_Act like it!'_

"Yeah. In fact, he's headed this way," Chichi said, loving Bulma's out of character nervousness. 

"Well, I think that's our cue," Juu teased in a sing-song voice.

Zaria's face became confused. 

"Don't worry Zar," Launch comforted as the four women turned to leave Bulma. "We'll explain it to you on the way back."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You're not leaving me here are you??"

But they were already gone.

"Now I know the meaning of 'choose your friends wisely,'" she muttered under her breath as Vegeta came towards her. 

"Hey Vegeta."

_'Hey Vegeta?? Hey Vegeta?!?! Could I **be** anymore lame?!'_

He chuckled. "You came to see me, huh?" he asked, being his typical egotistical male self.

"Well….yeah, I came to see you. But n-not _you_ in….in like, person. You in your race…you know…" Bulma finished off lamely. 

Vegeta almost laughed at the stuttering woman. Damn, did he look _that _good? One thing was for sure though; she was lookin' good enough to fuck on the spot.

She was killing him in her tight black flares and even tighter black tube top. Shit, who let her out of the house in that piece of cloth? Her shoulders and flat stomach were both bare, leaving them visible to all the sex-hungry guys a person could find in a place like this. If he didn't hate her so much, he'd actually care. 

"So, did you come to tell me to be careful? 'Cause if you did, then, you're years late."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Vegeta. I don't think about you _that_ much." Her breath was getting slightly heavier at his closeness.

"Oh yeah?" he asked softly, wanting to finger a stray lock of her blue tresses. "When _do_ you think of me?"

She smirked. "When I'm pummeling my punching bag," she said, feigning sweet. She pushed him playfully.

"Now, go back to your female friends and make sure you win. I have a lot of cash riding on you."

Vegeta smirked inwardly. _'That's not going to be the only thing riding me by the end of the night.'_

When he began to walk back, he heard her call out his name.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Just…..just be careful."

He smirked once again. "Didn't know you cared."

"I don't. It would just be a pity for that beautiful ride you got to go to waste."

A horn sounded, indicating a few minutes 'til the race. Vegeta shook his head, and turned, wondering when he'd become her man-bitch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Party at Bulma's!!" Krillin yelled into the street after the race. Everyone cheered, happy to have a place to party for the night.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Krillin1 You must be out of your damn mind!!"

Krillin just smiled, patting her on the back. "It just works that way sometimes," he said simply before running off to go congratulate Vegeta.

Bulma sighed heavily. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ she asked herself before heading to find Goku and get to her place before everyone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Bulma and Goku drove nearer to her house, they were met by a mass of cars and some people hanging outside. The house lights were on and music was blearing from the inside. Through the windows, the pair could see random people drinking beers and dancing.

"How'd the get in?" Goku asked, voicing Bulma's thoughts.

"Had to be Mom. She'll let just about anyone in. I need to talk to her about that again," Bulma answered just as a car honked, stopping at their side. 

"Nice crib you got here B!" Juu complimented, staring up, awed at Bulma's place. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're rollin' in the dough."

"Yeah, well it helps when your dad is owner of Capsule Corporation," Goku slipped, followed by an elbow in his gut. "Ow Bulma! What the hell was that for?"

"No shit!" Jay exclaimed. "Capsule Corporation? That's where we get most of our shit! You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

Bulma gave Goku an irritated look on account of his big mouth.

By this time, the rest of the crew had pulled up.

"What's this I hear about Capsule Corporation?" Tinker asked as he jumped out of the car, Zaria and Picollo behind him. His eyes became big at the prospect of all the parts he could tinker with.

Vegeta stepped out of his Lex, followed by Rayven, Chichi, and Yamcha.

"I should have guessed the chick was rich," he started. "It would explain the stick up her ass."

Bulma rolled her eyes, wondering at how fast this guy's moods changed. Not just an hour ago, he looked just about ready to screw her into the ground. Now he was all with the insults.

"Well," Rayven exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Let's get this party started."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Hours later_**

****

Goku was on a mission. Get in, inform, get out. He spotted Vegeta across the crowded room and made his way towards him.

"Vegeta. We need to talk," Goku said in his most serious voice. Vegeta pulled at his ear, indicating that he couldn't hear over the loud music. Goku rolled his eyes, waving Vegeta over into a secluded corner.

"What do you want, _Kakarott_?" Vegeta demanded, cutting to the chase.

"Just wanted to tell you to stay the hell away from Bulma."

Vegeta sighed, tired of everyone in the world telling him the same. 

"Thanks for the advice Kakarott. But what makes you think I'd give a damn what you say?"

"We were friends. You owe it to me."

"We were _never_ friends. Just fell into the same crowd. Don't get it twisted. And even if we were, I bet that all changed after I got your ass iced from that cop job you were so fond of." Vegeta smirked, proud to be the reason Goku had been fired from the precinct. From what he knew, Kakarott would be lucky if anyone even _thought_ about hiring him for another cop job. 

"I guess it's true what my father said, Kakarott. The drags are calling to you. Has to be the only reason you're here."

Goku tried to keep his anger in check. He knew Vegeta was only bitter from what had happened that long ago night at the drags. "Look, Vegeta. I just want to warn you. Stay. Away. From her," Goku demanded, his words precise. "You'll never change. And I can't have Bulma associating with a guy like you."

"Then leave. No one's forcing anyone. And she's a big girl anyway. I'm sure she can handle herself _big brother._"

"Just do me this favor, Vegeta," Goku pleaded, before turning and walking away. But before he could get far, Vegeta turned him around, forcefully shoving a wad of 100's into his chest.

"You know what this is for, Kakarott. Consider it a thanks."

"Oh, c'mon Vegeta. You know I don't want your money."

"Take it. Before I change my mind."

Goku sighed, resignedly grabbing the money and shoving it into his pocket, knowing that Vegeta wouldn't take the money back.

_'You better enjoy it while you can Kakarott,'_ Vegeta thought as he watched the retreating figure of his once friend. _'Because, soon enough, running with the wrong crowd will have me taking you down.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Finally!" Bulma sighed to Chichi when she pushed the last stranger out of her house. At least nothing had been broken. She looked at her watch.

2:12 am.

_''Time for some good ol' sleep. Now all I gotta do is kick the rest of these guys out of my parent's house and I can hit the sack.'_

"I don't know about you guys," Tien said. "But I say we make it a sleep over."

"Hell yeah," Krillin agreed. "I'm not up for the drive back to my place."

Bulma's eyes narrowed as everyone else agreed, naturally assuming it was okay with her. She shook her head. "I think we're all a _little_ too old for sleepovers, don't you think?"

"No such thing as _too old_," Zaria said, flopping onto one of the many couches in the huge 2nd story living room.

"What's this I hear about a sleepover??" Bulma's mother asked as she came out of the kitchen. 

"Well, Bulma invited us all to stay the night," Jay said, patting Bulma on the back.

"Oh, how fun!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, a little too over excited. 

"Looks like it's settled," Vegeta said, grabbing the big screen remote from Yamcha and taking a seat between Chiaotzu and Picollo, knowing that Bulma would rather they leave.

Bulma sighed, knowing that everyone's minds had been made up.

"Mrs. Briefs," Juu called politely from her spot on the ground, watching the television as Vegeta flipped through the channels. "Maybe you could get us a few shirts and stuff to sleep in? It's kinda hot and I don't think I can manage sleeping in these clothes."

"No problem honey," Mrs. Briefs gushed with a huge smile. "Anything for the birthday girl."

She giddily ran up the stairs, anxious to serve company. Bulma sighed once more.

"I think I was adopted," she said as she grabbed the control from Vegeta and sat next to him, pouting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon, everyone was settled in. Mrs. Briefs had strewn a few comforters for some of them to lie on.

"Okay you guys," Chichi said, going through the DVD's. "It's down to _Speed_, _Gone in 60 seconds_, and _Bring it on_."

"That's a no-brainer," Jay said. "It's all about cheerleaders in skimpy outfits."

The women groaned as the rest of the men agreed.

"Thanks a lot Jay," Launch said sarcastically, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey Bulma!" Tinker called, leaning from the giant opened window that engulfed one whole side of the living room. "You know, if you're not careful, a person could fall out this thing."

"Well, let's just hope you keep your footing," Yamcha joked.

As Chichi popped the DVD in, everyone began to get comfortable. Bulma decided to skip sitting on the largest couch, and opted to get comfy on the ground (next to Juu and Krillin.)

"Hey, hit the lights will ya Nappa!?" Yajirobe called, holding on firmly to his bowl of popcorn. 

Nappa complied reluctantly, mumbling something about being everyone's personal butt-monkey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A while into the movie, a few of them had already dozed off.

"What lightweights," Jay whispered into Zaria's ear, referring to those who had already turned in. She laughed softly, the sound reverberating into his chest. 

They'd ended up sharing one of the smaller couches. She'd been quite stiff in the beginning, sitting as far away from him as she could. But soon, his humor and laidback personality prompted her to become loose, curling up with him behind her. She'd only known this guy for one night but she felt more comfortable with him than she should.

"I'm feelin' kinda sleepy myself," she said in response.

"Well then," he began, "close your eyes. It's not like I'm gonna try anything."

She laughed again, rolling her eyes. "Not that I was thinking about it but now that you mention it…"

He smiled into her hair, reveling in the feel of her setting herself more firmly against him. His eyes began to droop in exhaustion of the long night.

_'Great Jay. Now **you're** becoming a lightweight.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku watched the light from the television flicker against her face. He leaned over. "You likin' the movie?" he whispered into her ear.

She turned to him, her eyes furrowed. "Yeah, as much as I'd like watching a female mud wrestling match. This is such a _guys_ flick."

Goku chuckled. "I dunno Chi. I'm feelin' that rocker chick."

"Yeah, you _would _say that," Chichi replied with a hint of anger. _'What's **her** problem?'_ Goku asked himself, confused.

"What's your—" he was interrupted by Vegeta's angrily grabbing a pillow and moving off the couch onto the ground. Appearantly they were making too much noise for him.

"What's your deal, Chi?" he resumed.

"Nothing!" she whispered back harshly. "It's just you and your typical guy thought process. Of course you would think that cheerleader's hot. She's pretty and has big boobs and wears tons of makeup!"

Goku smiled, not sure if she was angry or jealous. "If it makes you feel better, Chi, she can't hold a candle to you."

She blushed, trying to hide a feminine smile. But her smile soon turned to a glare. "Not only are you a typical egocentric guy, you're a liar too! You don't have to say things to make me feel better." She turned back to the movie, fully ignoring him.

Goku's eyes widened, not knowing when he'd even put out egocentric vibes.

_'If ever there was a time that I was confused, this is it.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma felt a body slide next to hers.

"What's your deal big-head?" she asked.

"Those to love birds up there won't shut the hell up." Vegeta replied.

"Don't be mad because everyone else is getting action around here and you're not."

That was an ironic statement coming from her. Truth was, throughout most of the film, her mind was focused on Juu and Krillin who were rather immersed in each other. Not that it was a big deal, but why couldn't she have that? Oh, right, because she had a job to focus on.

"Right woman. If I wasn't here, I'd be getting _lots_ of action right now."

"You sound like a prepubescent teenager."

"I was _never_ prepubescent."

"Get over yourself Vegeta."

He smirked and turned back to the movie.

When it finished, they were the only ones awake. She turned off the television, encompassing the room in darkness save for the huge window which allowed them to see out into the night.

She plopped back onto the covers next to Vegeta.

"You sleeping?" she asked into the darkness. He grunted, indicating that he was still awake.

"It's too hot to sleep," she said, signifying that by kicking off the thin sheet that covered her feet. 

"Wake me up when I begin to care."

After a few minutes of tossing and turning on Bulma's part, Vegeta sighed, exasperated.  "Would you settle down already?"

"It's not like I can help it Vegeta. I'm burning up."

He sighed once more. 

"Come on," he demanded, standing up and taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she inquired as he dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Where's the back door?" he demanded. She pointed, and he followed.

"But the only thing out there is the pool and the hot tub."

"My point exactly."

He dragged her outside and to the edge of the pool.

"Vegeta, I hope you're not gonna do what I think--" her words were halted as she was shoved into the water. Vegeta laughed when she came up sputtering. 

"Vegeta! That was so _not_ funny!"

He smirked, pulling off his shirt and diving in.

Bulma twisted her body around, looking fro the asshole who'd just disappeared under the deep water. She almost screamed (and would have if it weren't for her intense training) when Vegeta popped up right in front of her.

"What the hell is your problem Vegeta!?" she yelled at his smirking face.

"You _said_ you were hot," he explained, as if it were the most logical answer in the world.

"I _said_ I was hot. Not that I needed a dose of chlorine!"

Her shouting was hushed when Vegeta put a finger to his own lips. He gently jerked his head towards the house, indicating to the people in there.

"Quiet down woman. You're not the only person on this block, you know." She made a face at his tone. "I don't even know what your deal is anyway. You can't tell me you don't like the feel of the water."

Bulma shook her head, not able to respond. Of course she liked the feel of the water. It was a welcome sensation after the heat that had been scorching her body. If only she didn't have to tread water. She grabbed one of Vegeta's shoulders as she felt her legs tire.

Vegeta chuckled. "Woman, could you _be_ any more obvious?" Bulma rolled her eyes, deciding that she'd rather risk drowning that be taunted by this guy. But as she began to pull away, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Rest your weight onto me," he ordered.

"No, Vegeta. I got—"

"Look, woman. I'm not in the mood to save your ass when you drown just because you're too stubborn to receive help. Now rest your weight onto me!"

Bulma reluctantly complied, relaxing her body onto him.

"Good girl," he said into her ear as he swam to an edge.

"I'm not a girl," she retorted into the crook of his neck.

"Right. Woman."

He successfully delivered Bulma to one of the sides of the pool, but didn't back off, keeping his hands on her waist.

"Okay, Vegeta," Bulma said, her breath quickening. "Space becoming an issue here."

He smirked once again and took his hands off her, only to rest them on either side of her, trapping her between the pool edge and his body.

Bulma's breath began to quicken even more rapidly. _'Shit. Doesn't this guy know when to back off?'_                                    

"Why is it that every time I've been around you tonight, I've ended up getting wet?" she asked.

Vegeta chuckled at the double entendre. "That's between you and your bodily functions," he answered. _'And also between your legs,'_ he added with a mental chuckle at his own little joke.

Bulma gave him a sarcastic look. "You know that's not what I meant. And anyway, you're one to talk about bodily functions," she retorted, referring to his responsiveness in the bathtub earlier that night.

"It's not like I could help it," he defended, "It's hard to get control of your body when some chick is on your dick."

Bulma rolled her eyes, immune to his dirty language and encouraged by his flirting tonight.

"Vegeta, how many times have I told you to get over yourself?"

"Plenty."

"Get over yourself."

He smirked, moving his body closer to hers and trapping her even more firmly between himself and the edge.

Bulma's cop sense rang in her head but was quickly replaced by nervousness. "There goes that space thing again Vegeta." Her voice was shaky.

"Why so nervous….Bulma?" He knew exactly what he was doing. He was thinking with his head. Well, actually he was thinking with his dick but….same diff. He was horny! Hadn't had some since the week before and now was as good a time as any, right?

"I'm not nervous," she said, her voice belying her statement as he came closer. "I just…don't like you."

Vegeta laughed softly into her ear. "Are you sure about that?"

She didn't answer, only eliciting a small gasp when she felt his lips brush lightly between her shoulder and neck. Bulma's mind went temporarily blank as his mouth slowly traced its way up her neck and flit across her jaw.

"I don't think you _are_ so sure," she felt him say against her skin.

Her witty remark stayed trapped in her throat as she felt his fingers brush against her bare thigh. She felt that unwanted but inevitable moisture build between her legs. The one that came every time she was around him.

"Vegeta." 

She whispered a quiet plea into the night before his lips came down upon hers.

Different. Not at all like the carnal kiss they'd shared once before. This one was filled with something she couldn't quite place. Want?

She moaned, arching her body into his.

_'Not good. Not good. Not good!' _her mind panicked

His hands slowly crept under her thighs, lifting them so he could wrap her legs around his waist.

_'Good. Good. Good. Oh, so good!'_

He refrained from kissing her too deeply, wanting her to feel as if she was in charge.

Bulma knew exactly what he wanted. She wrapped her hands around his neck, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Vegeta grunted, turned on even more by her initiation. She moaned as he thrust his pelvis into her.

She pulled her lips from his and threw her head back, sighed at the feel of his hardness pushing against her heat over and over.

Vegeta dropped a hail of kisses against her exposed neck and wrapped her legs more firmly around him, wanting to feel her  heat.

"Oh God. Vegeta."

Oh God.

Vegeta.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Vegeta. Bad guy.

Bulma. Cop

Bad Guy. Cop

Oil. Water.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!

Bulma snapped back to her senses, pushing him away from her. She was breathing heavily.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He was panting.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She pulled herself out of the water and walked away from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You hear that?" She asked Yamcha into the darkness.

"What the hell are you talking about Rayven?" as sleepy Yamcha asked, throwing a pillow over his head.

"I just heard a huge splash. Like something hit water."

"Go back to sleep."

Rayven sat up looking around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Where was Vegeta? She didn't even have to look to know that Bulma wasn't in her spot either. She heard further splashing coming from the back.

Her temperature rose in anger. "Yamcha!" she whispered sharply.

"What Ray!?" he answered, irritably.

"Looks like your girl and Vegeta are out having some more 'wet' fun."

Yamcha snapped up at this. "What do you mean?"

"Listen."

Yamcha fell silent. He heard the sound of Bulma's angry voice.

"I _said_ I was hot. Not that I needed a dose of chlorine!"

Yamcha looked at Rayven through the darkness, trying to hide his jealousy.

"_Now_ do you believe me when I say they need to stay away from each other?" she asked.

Yamcha contemplated, knowing that getting involved in Rayven's schemes wasn't the best way to go.

"What do we do?"

Rayven smirked, knowing that with the help of Yamcha, Bulma and Vegeta would despise each other in no time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay….so you wanna hear my excuse for bein' so damn late? Not that I like to make excuses, but life's a bitch. Because of family problems, I gotta move out of Texas and back to California. I love California and all but geez. It'd be nice to stay in one place for a few years. So, yeah, I've been kinda depressed and I didn't want that to reflect in my writing. And besides that….my comp crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I'd gotten about halfway through this chapter and I couldn't find the spirit to start all over again. Just part of my list of unfortunate things that have been going on in my life. Damn, Bill Gates.

I'm not trying to make this long or anything, but something has come up that I kind of want to address. A few reviewers are scared that my fic is going to be one of those "Bulma and Vegeta fall in love on the first day the meet," or "Vegeta and Bulma fuck and fall in love during it." And I'm just like "Can ya give me a little more credit?" I have a good idea of how love works and I'm pretty sure that's not it. So don't worry. There won't be a lemon until I feel it's necessary to. Sorry Moonsayainprincess ;])

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	13. Home sweet Home

Today I'm officially pissed. Nope, I'm not mad….I'm pissed. But I'm sure you guys just want to hop on right over to the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Go away," she muttered, throwing a pillow over her head. "Where's all the LA smog when you need it?"

"Looks like someone's not a morning person," Krillin said to Tinker, who snickered at the woman's grumpiness.

"She really should wake up," Goku said, flipping through channels. "She's missing all the Saturday morning cartoons."

"Hey, switch back," Juu said, talking to Goku. "I think I just saw Sailor Moon."

"Cool, man," Zaria said when Goku turned back. "I haven't seen this show in forever. Takes me back to the good ol' days."

"What's so special about it?" Rayven questioned. "It's just like any other anime."

Jay shook his head. "I dunno about all that. I kinda like the idea of teenage girls running around in tight outfits, saving the world."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "How did I know that was coming?"

"We need hardcore anime in this world," Tien said, putting his two cents in.

"Yeah," started Picollo. "With ultimate fighters that have all these super powers."

"And ultimate super villains that always get beat," Launch said.

"Nah," Yamcha disagreed. "It's no fun if the heroes win all the time."

"It's better if the villains win all the time," Nappa said, trying to sound intelligent.

Chiautzu looked at him from his spot on the ground. "Then there'd be no show, smart-one."

Everyone laughed at the dumb look on Nappa's face.

"Every show _has to have a main superhero though," Yajirobe thought out loud, still holding onto his bowl of popcorn._

Goku nodded. "He would have to be noble and honest and everyone would love him and—"

Chichi laughed without humor. "Of _course_ the superhero would be a guy. Typical."

Vegeta scoffed. "Not that I want to jump into your guys' juvenile conversation, but the main superhero of this hypothetical show would have to be badass. The strongest fighter in the world."

There was a thoughtful silence as everyone pondered Vegeta's statement.

"I bet my guy could beat yours," Goku taunted.

Vegeta snorted again. "Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Could—"

"Would you guys shut up already?!" Bulma burst, which was a surprise because everyone thought she was asleep.

"How 'bout this?" she continued sarcastically. "They both go to a far away planet to fight some….super villain and they both die! And they don't come back to life until some huge….dragon guy brings them back! Satisfied? Now shut up so I can get some shut eye."

Silence again.

"You know Bulma," Jay started, "That was a pretty good idea for an anime show."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By 11:00, everyone had gotten dressed and eaten the huge breakfast Mrs. Briefs had stirred up. One by one, they began to head home, thanking Mrs. Briefs for the meal, until Vegeta was the last person left in the kitchen. Bulma and Mrs. Briefs had gone to walk the others out.

He didn't know how to act. Should he act like nothing happened last night? Or should he be a jackass and act like he didn't' give a fuck? And, in all reality, he didn't care. Did he? Nah. If he cared about anything, it was the fact that a woman had denied him a convenient lay.

That was it.

So then, what was that niggling feeling in the back of his mind?

Vegeta's train of thought was cut off by a vibrating in his pocket. "Hello," he answered when he grabbed the cell from his pants and put it to his ear.

"Vegeta Spencer," came a stern voice from the other end. "What time is it and where have you been?"

Vegeta held in a sigh. "Come on Celeste. You know how shit goes down during the weekend."

"You really need to do something about that foul mouth of yours. And what have I repeatedly told you about calling me that?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Alright _mom_. Me and the guys slept over this chick's house. I'll be there soon."

"Another 'chick' huh?" she said, lightening her tone into a playful one. "Or is it the one you told me about? The Bulma girl?"

"Yeah."

"I hope there wasn't any sex."

"Celeste, one day you're gonna have to come to terms with the fact that I'm not a virgin."

"Whatever _Cassanova__. Just be here in 30. Speedway's been going on and on about you coming for the weekend."_

Vegeta almost smiled. "Shit, Celeste. You'd think that with me bein' all grown up, I could do whatever I wanted."

"Well, I'm glad you realize that you can't." With that, there was a click on her end, indicating that she'd hung up. Vegeta chuckled into the phone, humored by his mother's protectiveness.

He put the cell back into his pocket and looked up at the kitchen door only to see Bulma coming in and then turning back to make quick getaway.

"Didn't know your specialty was avoidance," Vegeta said.

Bulma stopped in her tracks and turned back around. "I'm not avoiding you. I just didn't know you were in here. Aren't you supposed to be gone? Everyone else is."

"Do I _look like everyone else?"_

"So…what? You're just gonna stay here?"

Vegeta shook his head, exasperated. "Whatever woman," he said, grabbing his jacket. "I got better shit to do."

"Like what?" she asked his retreating figure. "Screw some random chick?"

It was Vegeta's turn to stop in his tracks.

"Well, I gotta get _somethin__'. You know, the after effects of a certain blue-haired dick tease."_

Bulma's eyes raged with anger. "Don't even go there, Vegeta."

Vegeta dropped his jacket and stalked over to her. He grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her body up to his.

"Look, woman. Let's just squash the subject. I'm over it. But next time, you're gonna be _begging_ for me to come inside you."

She wrapped her arm around his neck for support, feeling her legs grow weak as he pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"Next time you won't be able to stop. There's no telling what will happen then."

He released her forcefully and turned, picking up his jacket and leaving the kitchen.

Bulma watched him walk out of the kitchen and she flinched when she heard the front door slam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Papa!" Chichi yelled into the house. "You up?"

"I'm in my room Chichi!" came his reply, followed by a series of coughs.

He was lying in bed, flipping through channels.

"Papa, what did I tell you about leaving these windows open?" she reprimanded, closing them herself.

"It's hot, Chi," he whined. Daymond Mau was a big man. His vastness had long ago earned him the name "Ox".

"Did you get any exercise today?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, I got up to get the remote a few hours ago," he joked.

"That's not funny, Daddy. You know what the doctor said. Come on, let's go take a walk."

"I don't feel like it," he refused stubbornly.

"Papa, please don't be hard headed. What's going to happen the next time you have a heart attack? You _know we can't afford the bills. It'll take me a while to pay off that last one."_

Ox heard the frustration in her voice and realized that there was no reason that he should be so insensitive. 

"Wait for me outside honey. Let me just put on some sandals."

The smile on her face was worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Would you turn that shit down, Juu? There's only so much I can take of 'Air force ones.'" He kept his eyes on the road.

"Temper, temper, Jay," Juu teased. "What's ailin' you?"

"Jay's just mad 'cause he can't afford a pair of air force ones." Zaria teased from the back seat in.

"Funny," Juu said sarcastically. "I don't remember anyone inviting you into the conversation."

"Lay off Juu," Jay warned.

"Geez, I'm just havin' a little fun. Unless homegirl back there can't hang."

They drove into a residential area.

"I live right….here," Zaria said, pointing to a modest two story.

When he stopped the car. Zaria opened her car door.

"Finally," Juu started again. "Getting rid of the excess baggage."

Zaria hesitated before stepping out of the car.

Jay gave his sister another warning look at which she shrugged her shoulders. Jay got out of the car and caught up to the green haired woman.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. My sister can be a bitch sometimes."

"No shit? I didn't notice. That was sarcasm by the way."

"Can I get your number?" he asked suddenly, as if he'd been wanting to ask for a while.

"Well…yeah sure," she answered, blushing. "But are you sure Juu would approve? She seems to hate my guts."

She hates all the girls I date. Not that I date a lot of girls…or that _we're dating…I mean, unless—"_

"If this is the suave Jay I've been hearing so much about, I can't wait to meet the shy one."

She dug a pen out from her pocket and wrote two numbers on the palm of his hand.

"That one's my cell. And that one's my home number. If my brother picks up, hang up quick."

"Would you two hurry up already!" Juu yelled from the car. "Places to be! Things to do!"

"Better get going," he said nervously, walking away backwards. He stumbled over a rock, nearly tripping. Zaria tried hard to contain her giggles.

"Smooth move, Jay," he mumbled to himself when he got into the car. "Way to impress."

Zaria waited until they peeled out. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed in a number. 

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. I need you to come pick me up. I got them to drop me off at some random place." She read out the address.  "Why are we doing this again? Of course. Well then why do I feel so guilty? I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Whatever, just be here in 10."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell was that all about Juuhachi?"

"What are you talking about _Juunanagou_?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think the girl stole your makeup or something. Juu rolled her eyes. 

"I just don't like the vibes I'm getting from her. And anyway, we don't even know the chick. Yajirobe could have found her anyway."

"Like where Juu? Humor me."

"Fuck it. You've already made up your mind not to listen to me. So let's drop the subject. I just wanna go home and crash."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta used his key to open the front door to his mother's house. He'd been steaming with anger the whole way over here. Who the hell was Bulma to question him about where he was going. And even more, about who he was going to fuck? Was it even any of her fucking business?

"Celeste!" he called out into the house. "I'm here! Shit, where's my welcoming committee?" He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"It's about time you got here," his young mother scolded. "We almost began to think that you'd forgotten about us."

She gave him a hug (which he returned reluctantly) and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Vegeta wiped his cheek off. "You're lucky nobody saw that," he said, seriously. 

She reached up and patted him on his head. "Go upstairs. You know how happy your brother gets when you come home for the weekend."

Vegeta smiled at the thought of the hyper little kid.

"And don't forget to say hi to Connor. He's upstairs in the other room."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Vegeta wanted to know, angrily. "He didn't spend the night, did he?"

Celeste sighed. "Please, Vegeta let's not go through this again. It's Saturday. I'm not in the mood for another argument."

Vegeta sighed shaking his head and went upstairs. He walked down the hall and knocked on the boy's door.

"Come in!" a small voice cam from the other end. Vegeta opened the door, and before he could take a step into the room, he was tackled by the small child who was a carbon copy of Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" he yelled with excitement as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's legs.

Vegeta chuckled as Speedway grabbed his hand and led him through the room which was scattered with toy trucks and cars, talking a mile a minute.

Vegeta grabbed one of the Nerf footballs on the ground and plopped onto the bed, throwing the ball into the air and catching it. He listened intently as the 7 year old boy talked about the haps for the past week.

Vegeta had long ago decided that he would do anything for his family.

_Anything._

Even if it meant going against everything he was about. Ever since his father died, he'd taken the role of Man of the House. Shit load of responsibility.

"And you know that girl in my class that I was telling you about? Suzy?"

Vegeta nodded, tossing the ball up into the air. "The one that's been after you?"

"Yeah. She kissed me on my cheek yesterday." The young boy's face scrunched up in disgust as he relived the incident.

Vegeta laughed lightly. "What's wrong with that?"

Speedway's face turned from disgust, to surprise from his brother's not knowing the _obvious answer to that question._

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, Vegeta," the young boy said, before looking around the room to make sure no one was there, indicating that his next statement was extremely important, "but girls have….cooties!"

Vegeta laughed. "Is that right? All girls?"

"Every. Single. One of them," he said, matter-of-factly. "Except for Mom of course. But that's it."

"You'll have a girlfriend soon," Vegeta teased.

"No way!" He exclaimed, as if the very idea was hell itself. "I don't wanna have all these girls like you do. And anyway, you only like them 'cause they're….what's that word Jay uses?....oh yeah. _Sexy."_

Vegeta nodded with pride, grateful that the kid was learning such manly words at such a young age.

He decided to change the subject and talk about something that was actually relevant.

"How's Mom been this week?"

"She's alright. She's got a new piece for the gallery. She said I inspired her. I swear, I don't know where you guys would be without me."

And there was that inherited cocky attitude.

"What about Connor?" Vegeta asked, with a tinge of anger in his voice.

The boy's eye's lit up. "He's cool! He took me to the park to play catch yesterday. And I think Mom really likes him."

Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just thinking and looking up at the ceiling.

"You know why I don't think Mom has cooties, Vegeta?"

"Why."

"Because Dad loved her."

Vegeta pondered this revelation for a while.

"You know, kid? I think you're right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where've you been all night Goku?" Raditz asked, patting his brother on the back.

"I do have my own place, ya know."

"Yeah, but you're scared to be all alone by yourself at night."

"I slept over at Bulma's."

"I knew you two would hook up soon!"

"Ha ha. You know that undercover job we're working on?"

"I know _of it. Not sure about the details though."_

"Yeah, well Vegeta's crew decided to spend the night, so I just followed along."

"Now that's what I call 'sleeping with the enemy," Raditz said, laughing at his own joke.

Goku shook his head. "Has anyone ever told you how lame you are?"

"Only you, little brother."

"Where's Dad?"

"In his room, working on this new case."

"Good. Maybe he won't hear me coming in. I'm not really up to hearing a lecture about how disappointed he is with my choice of career. Where's Mom?"

"Doin' grocery. You know how much we Son's eat."

Goku smiled at the thought of food. "Don't you have your own case to work on?" Goku questioned as they headed into the garage to play their usual game of foosball. 

"Yeah, but us lawyers gotta have breaks sometimes," he replied, taking his place on the other side of the table, Opposite Goku. "Anyway, what's up with you and that chick? What's her name again?" he snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "Chibi?"

"Chichi," Goku corrected, taking one of the little soccer balls and putting it into the middle of the table.

"Right. Chichi," Raditz amended, twisting one of the handles to get the first kick. "What's up with you and her?"

"Nothing at all," Goku replied, blocking one of Raditz's attempts at a goal. "I don't understand that woman. In fact, I don't think I understand women at all."

"Who does?" he asked, passing the ball to himself.

"Why can't they be simple? Like a hamburger?"

Raditz quickly took his eyes off the game to give his brother a look that said 'where the hell did that come from?'

"If you need advice from me about how to get the goods, I'm here for you."

Goku's face scrunched up. "I don't want to 'get the goods' as you so nicely put it. Not yet anyway. I wanna get to know her first."

"I do!" Goku exclaimed indignantly, launching the ball into one of Raditz's players.

"What does Bulma think?"

"Bulma? She's too busy getting chased by Vegeta."

"Our Vegeta? No!" he said, disbelief in his voice. "I know the guy's a skirt chaser, but…if _I couldn't hit it, then __he surely can't."_

"I don't know about that. I think she maybe kinda likes him."

"I don't blame her. The guy _is hot. And, no, that wasn't meant to sound gay."_

"I wonder about you sometimes."

"And this, coming from _you. That's a bad thing."_

"Whatever, man," Goku said, giving one of the handles a sharp twist. "And that's a goal for me. Pay up hotshot."

"Double or nothin'."

"As long as you've got the cash."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom. What do you do when you know you want something, but you can't have it because of complicated circumstances?"

"Bulma, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was a hypothetical question."

"You need to _water down your subtlety.  
  
_

Bulma's eyes narrowed at her mother, at the emphasis on wataer.

"You look a bit frazzled, honey. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just gonna go back to my apartment. I need my punching bag."

"You really _aren't from my gene __pool."_

Bulma's eyes widened. "Water? Pool? Mom, is there something you know that you're not telling me?"

"Maybe."

"Meaning?..."

"Meaning…I _may just know about a certain night escapade that took place in our backyard."_

"Mom! I _knew_ I could never have my own damn privacy whenever I come here!"

"Don't yell, Bulma. It leads to wrinkles. And anyway, don't blame me. I'm surprised you guys didn't wake up the entire neighborhood with all your splashing. So…give me the details."

"Mom, I hate when you start acting like one of my best girlfriends."

Her mother gave her a look that said, 'don't change the subject.

"Okay, Okay. Vegeta was being the usual idiot and pushed me into the pool. The end."

"You're not getting of that easy. I _knew_ there was something about that guy. He's just so handsome and rugged and I bet he has a—"

"Please stop," Bulma pleaded to her mom's rambling. "I'll just have you know, Mom, that I fully despise the guy. He makes me want to heave."

"Yeah, body fluids."

"And that's the end of _that discussion."_

"Oh, come on Bulma, I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, well go tease someone else. Like Dad. Where is he anyway?"

"In Texas. He's closing a deal with Dell."

"It's the new millennium. You'd think the guy would use a phone."

"You know him Bulma. The man just gets so happy about his work."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go home now. I gotta call Goku, anyway. Talk about this new case we've been working on."

"If you're going to start dating Vegeta, I suggest you tell him about you whole being a cop thing."

"Get over it Mom." 

_'And besides, Vegeta's the last person on Earth I'd share that secret with.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Virtually nothing happened in that chapter. I just wanted you guys to get kind of a feel of what these guys' families are like. In a lot of stories, I find myself wondering where the hell Vegeta came from. He didn't just come from under a rock people! Oh, but we do see that Zaria may not be such a good person after all. I'm shivering with all my creativity. (Ha ha). And another thing….I didn't proof read cuz I  wanted to get this out fast. And I'll be getting chapters out a bit faster cuz….what?....It's summer baby!! No more school!

Ahem…as I was saying before….I'm officially pissed! And you guys know me. I'm laid back and easy going. But as I was scrolling through all the DBZ fics, I so innocently came across one that's called "Fast and Furious." Can you believe that shit?! I'm not gonna name any names or anything but damn!! Let's get a little creativity or something around here you know what I mean? Here I am, bustin' my ass off on this and someone comes along with the same 'new' idea. The whole new fad will be "Bulma and Vegeta doing street racing." I just hope no one gets confused on which is which. Man, I'm pissed.

On another note….please **review** and keep my buddy Simba running in that circle of life. I need to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. It seems that when I don't update, that's when people review. Funny huh? I have to someway use that to my advantage…

Oh! And special thanks to those that did review last time….It makes me a little more confident to know that you guys like the story. I'll have to find some time to e-mail you guys back since I'm leaving for Cali on Thursday.

Luv, peace, and chicken grease.

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	14. Love's a Bitch

Ahem....okay....late?....about a month and a half?....Let's get to the story shall we?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Wednesday night at the Silver Dragon

"What's eatin' Vegeta?" Krillin asked the rest of the guys.

"Who cares?" Picollo responded taking another go at his beer.

"Well you gotta admit," Tinker said to the other four at the table, "he's been pretty weird for the past couple of days."

"Yeah, and he's been at the bar all night," Tien observed.

Jay shook his head. "Must be girl troubles."

Picollo snorted. "Everything's girls with you."

"Ha ha," Jay mocked. "No, look." He pointed across the room. Bulma and Yamcha were immersed in a friendly game of pool. They were in Vegeta's line of sight. The guys heard Vegeta growl when Bulma laughed at one of Yamcha's jokes.

Tien shook his head. "Can you say, 'the guy's got it bad'?"

"I don't know about you guy's, but I say we go cheer the ol' boss up," Krillin suggested.

Picollo rolled his eyes as the other men agreed. Forget them. He was content just drinking his alcoholic beverage thank you very much. If Vegeta wanted "cheering up" he would have asked for it.

Vegeta looked up when two stools on either side of him were taken by four very annoying men.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Oh, nothing," Tinker said, putting his arm around Vegeta's shoulder, but quickly took it off at Vegeta's glare. "We just thought you might need some company."

"I don't. Go away."

"Come on Vegeta," Tien said persuasively. "We're not stupid."

"You don't say?" he answered sarcastically, taking a swig from his half empty glass.

"We _know_ about your little situation, Vegeta," Krillin said, as if he'd found out Vegeta's deepest darkest secret.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance and asked with reluctance, "What secret?"

Jay nodded his head knowingly. "This little..._thing_ you have going with Bulma Briefs. Yep. We know."

Vegeta was shocked. They couldn't possibly know about all the times he and Bulma had "almost sex". No way!

He snorted, hiding his surprise. "What about the bitch? What the hell does she got to do with me?"

Jay and Krillin shared a look that said, 'Oh, poor, clueless Vegeta. Now we know what the problem is.'

"Vegeta," Tien started. "If you want the girl to like you, I don't think you should call her such derogative names. For example, the term 'bitch' doesn't go real well with the opposite sex. You see, I know. I've got a girlfriend."

Krillin agreed, nodding his head. "Take it from us 'non bachelors.' Name calling is _not_ the way to go."

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't even--" 

"And if you really like this chick, maybe you could buy her some flowers or chocolate or something," Jay interrupted. "Chick's really dig that kind of shit. Take it from me. _I'm _the one who gets laid every night. It pays to be Mr. Suave."

"Look, if I wanted your advice I'd--"

"And another thing," Tink added. "You need to be a good listener. There's nothing more sexy to a girl than a guy who's not only good in the sack, but can listen too. Or pretend to anyway. Take it from a dude who's had enough platonic girlfriends to last him a lifetime."

Vegeta shook his head once again. "You're not listening to--"

"It's okay to be in love Vegeta. Nothing wrong with it," Tien comforted.

"In what!?" Vegeta exclaimed, appalled by such a suggestion. "I'm not, nor have I ever been in love!" With this, he pushed out his stool and left the bar. The four men watched his angry retreating figure stalk out the back exit.

"Yep," Jay said nodding his head. "He's got a case of in-love-itus."

Krillin laughed as they turned back to the bar. "You're one to talk about love."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It seems like for the past few days, every time I happen to go over your house, you're on the phone with the same girl."

Jay shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, man."

"Don't play dumb with me Jay. I've known you since we were babies. The only reason you're probably here right now is 'cause Zaria works tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" Jay asked, offended that his best friend would think such a thing. "Her shift doesn't start for another 4 minutes...and 12 seconds."

Tinker and Tien laughed.

"Looks like Vegeta's not the only one who's whipped." Tinker said between laughs.

"Pfft. Don't you think you guys are going a little overboard? I think you've forgotten just who I am. In case you have, _I'm Juunanagou Andry_," he emphasized. "He doesn't fall for chicks. They fall for him."

"What's Jay on about now?" Zaria asked from behind the bar, wiping clean a drinking glass.

"He was just saying how--"

Tien's words were halted by Jay's elbow to his gut.

"I was just saying how nice it is tonight. Forecast says it's going to rain though," he said quickly.

She gave him a skeptical look. "Uh-huh."

"I don't know about you guys," Tinker said, "but I say we start a game of pool."

Jay nodded. "You guys go. I'll catch up to you in a little bit."

"Of course you will," Krillin said, nudging him in his side before leaving with Tien and Tinker. "Hey, maybe later, we can work on Goku and Chichi," they heard Krillin say conspiratorially.

"What's up with those guys?" Zaria asked pouring Jay a drink on the house.

"Who knows? They have this notion that everyone around here's in love"

"What would give them that impression?" she asked, setting her elbows onto the bar.

"I don't know," he said, leaning forward onto the counter.

They'd spent the last few nights on the phone together staying on until 1 or 2 in the morning. In those few hours, Jay had learned more about Zaria than he had any other girl besides his sister. And even more surprising, he'd told her more about himself than he had anyone else.

And the scary thing was, he was okay with that. He trusted her.

For once in his life, Jay didn't stop to go by his motto, "girls are trouble." It was so much easier to just go with the flow.

"I brought you something," he said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a red rose.

Her eyes lit up and she blushed as he handed her the single flower. She closed her eyes and smelled it, ignoring the calls of "whipped!" coming from a nearby pool table.

She also ignored the stab of guilt that pierced through her.

"I called you this morning," Jay told her. "Nobody picked up."

"I was busy," she said, avoiding his eyes. Jay got a hint of that weird feeling she put off the first day they met watching the basketball game. The one where she just wasn't there anymore.

"Busy?"

She sighed. "My bro came around today. He goes wild when a guy calls my house."

"And how old are we again? Twelve?"

"Come on Jay. Don't tell me you've never been protective over Juu."

"No way."

"So you've liked all of her guy friends?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"What time do you get off?"

"Few hours. Why?" she answered, already used to his tendency to suddenly change subjects.

"We could go get a bite to eat or something."

She hesitated. "It'll be way too late."

"Live a little."

She smiled, giving in. "Fine. Now let me get to work before Yajirobe starts riding my ass." She paused. 

"That didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

Jay laughed. Yeah, just go with the flow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma laughed genuinely at one of jokes once again. The guy wasn't such a loser after all. He kept her mind off of a certain arrogant racer anyway. Actually, Yamcha was pretty cool to hang around when he wasn't making advances on her. And not only that, but he was pretty easy to get answers out of. For example, she'd found out that the basement in the garage was only on-limits for a few people. These "few people" did not include her.

This got her wondering what was in that basement that banned her from going in? Did these guys have something to hide?

"Your hit Bulma," Yamcha informed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. You know what, Yamcha," she said, feigning fatigue. "I think I'll sit the rest out. I'm going to get some fresh air."

Yamcha nodded. "Want me to come with? You'll need a big, strong man to protect you from all the big baddies out there."

She smiled at him. "No thanks, Yamcha. I'm sure I can handle all the monsters that come out at night." _'And I'm pretty sure I could take out guys twice as big as you.'_

He grinned as she turned and walked out the back door of the Silver Dragon for some fresh air.

Bulma took in a deep breath when she got outside. She was getting nowhere with this damn case and it was frustrating! It would be so much easier if she didn't have to think. She brought her eyes to one of the luminous streetlights and stared at it until all she could see was a bright light. No thoughts. Just light.

"You shouldn't be out here," a deep voice growled.

Bulma turned her head to spot the owner of the voice but was blinded by the after-effects of staring into a light too long.

Fear shot through her as she tried not to panic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichi glared once again at Goku's table. He was talking to (and dare she say flirting with?) some random girl that happened to be at the club tonight. 

Why wasn't he around _her_ asking dumb questions and making her angry?

It didn't matter anyway. She had much more important things to worry about. Like where the money for her father's bills was going to come from.

His head turned to catch her gaze. She quickly turned her head, acting like she wasn't just staring at him.

"Please don't tell me he saw me," she pleaded to herself.

Chichi felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What do you want, Goku?" she inquired when she turned to face him.

"Well," he said, taking a seat beside her, "You've practically bore a hole through my shirt with all the glaring you've thrown my way tonight. Did I do something wrong?" he wanted to know.

She looked the other way. "No, you haven't. Why don't you just go back to your female friend over there? I think she's waiting for you."

"Why don't we get out of here and do something else?" Goku suggested. 

At her shocked look, he quickly added, "I mean, this club is pretty dead tonight. I figure we could, I dunno, go for a drive or something. There's something I've wanted to show you."

Chichi gave him a skeptical look but he could see her giving in.

"Fine," she answered, with a slightly reluctant tinge. "But you try anything, and you'll be missin' a few body parts," she warned, walking out with him through the front door of the Silver Dragon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who's there," Bulma asked, cop mode.

"I said you shouldn't be out here."

Bulma's temporary blindness vanished finally and she saw Vegeta's shadowed form leaning against the building. For some odd reason, her heart began to thump in her chest and it wasn't because she was scared.

The smell of cigarettes floated into her nostrils.

"I guess you do smoke then," she observed.

"I don't" he replied, throwing the offending stick onto the ground and grinding it out with the toe of his shoe.

"Why the hell are you still out here?" he asked rudely. "Next time the Ginyus come, I'm not savin' your ass."

"No one asked you to. I can handle myself."

He shrugged indifferently. "I'm just saying. Next time, someone like your friend Yamcha will have to come for you.

Bulma's face scrunched up with confusion. "Yamcha? Why'd his name suddenly come up?"

He shook his head. "Forget it."

Bulma sighed, frustrated even more that she and Vegeta couldn't even have a decent conversation. So much for fresh air.

"Look, Vegeta. When you're done speaking in your fun little codes, then maybe we can talk. As for now, I'm going for a walk."

Vegeta watched, showing little interest in the blue haired female's departure, but soon realized his dilemma. He could either: **A)** keep his pride and let her go, or **B)** catch up to her and make sure she'd be kept safe.

And after what had happened to Chichi...

__

'Fuck,' he thought, opting for the latter and running after her.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" Bulma demanded, keeping her gaze ahead.

"That's an open ended question," Vegeta muttered, almost to himself. _'There's a lot of things I want to do to you. And strangling you is number one on my list right now!'_

"Look woman. I don't know if you wanna be attacked and raped tonight by some stranger, or what. If you do, then be my guest."

"That would never happen," Bulma said, surely.

"And, why not?"

" 'Cause you'd never let that happen to me."

Vegeta was about to say something to contradict her statement, but why? Why lie? She was right. As sad and painful as it was for him to admit, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her if he could help it.

"Why are you blushing," he inquired at the woman's uncharacteristic embarrassment. 

"What I just said..." she turned even redder. "Like you were...like you were my boyfriend or something."

He chuckled. "Never knew you would blush over something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought you were the kind of girl that didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of what she did or said."

"In a good way, right?" she asked him, mock-hopeful.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. In a good way."

"Well!" she exclaimed, her voice full of sarcastic surprise. "That's about as many compliments as I can take from you in one night."

"Good, 'cause that's about as many as I care to give."

She laughed. He loved the sound of Bulma's laugh. Wait, there was that word again. _Love._ He didn't _love_ her laugh. He _liked _it. He liked it very, very, _very _much. Especially when he was the source of it. In fact, he came to realize as they continued to walk, talk and argue about silly things, that he wanted to be the source of all her emotions. Anger, happiness, sadness, jealousy. 

__

'Where the hell did that come from?' he wondered, thinking that maybe his mind had a mind of its own.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where'd the bitch go?" Raven asked Yamcha, wiping the grin off his face.

"She went out back for some air."

She scowled. "I truly hope something bad happens to her"

"Hey, didn't Vegeta head that way a few minutes earlier?"

Rayven's eyes grew wide. "I knew that bitch was up to something! What a home wrecker!"

Yamcha laughed. "You were never even with Vegeta in the first place."

"That wasn't until she came into the picture. That's okay though," she added confidently, "soon, things won't be going so pleasant in Pleasantville."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "I don't know which show _you've_ been watching, Ray, but interactions between Bulma and Vegeta have never been so 'pleasant' to begin with."

"That's just the surface."

He shook his head. "I don't know why you love toying with people, Ray."

She shrugged. "It's a god given talent. And you're in it with me so quit all the bitchin'."

"And why am I in this with you again?" he wanted her to remind him.

"Because, besides the fact that you detest Vegeta, you also want a piece of that particular female's ass."

"Oh, right."

Rayven shook her head. _'Men are so simple. All they need is food, television, and a usual fuck to keep them happy.' _

Fortunately, she was working with the simplest of men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My dad used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid." Goku informed Chichi wistfully as he gazed into the clear sky.

The two were sitting on a grass field that seemed to stretch for days. It was a perfect spot to relax and watch the stars. 

Chichi looked at the man's profile, only now noticing his boyish features for the first time. How did she ever get the impression that this guy was only trying to get in her pants?

She shook her head. _'I'm not the same naive girl anymore,'_ she scolded herself. _'I'm a grown ass woman! Time for me to stop being so suspicious of the opposite sex!'_

"So then you're real tight with your old man then?" Chichi asked.

Goku nodded. "I was."

She raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

"Yeah. We were real close until I got interested in the drags," he informed, truthfully. "When I grew even older he wanted me to become a lawyer like him and my older brother. But I became a....street racer."

Goku caught himself, almost blurting out "cop."

She sighed, stretching out onto the grass and using her hands as a pillow as she gazed at the stars. "That sucks."

He imitated her actions, lying out onto the grass.

"Yeah, I know. What about you? Any depressing tales in your life?"

Inwardly, Chichi laughed bitterly. _'If you only knew Goku. If you only knew all that's happened in my life and everything that's going on right now.'_

But outside, she gave him a smile. "Nope. Life is just as perfect as perfect can be," she said, mock-cheerily. "I've got big cars, a big mansion, tons of money, and guys lined up on the other side of town to get with me."

Goku laughed. "I guess you do have a sense of humor. But you don't need those things in life to be happy. Not me anyway."

"Oh, yeah? Then what do you need? Besides food that is."

"Love," he answered seriously. "The love of everyone around you."

They spent a few minutes looking up into the sky pondering his statement.

"Goku," she said, turning over on her side to face his figure. "What were you talking to that woman at the club about earlier."

His cheeks turned red as he faced her. "I was asking her what I had to do to get a woman to like me," he said shyly.

She smiled and rolled onto her back, satisfied with his answer.

"Oooh! Falling star! Quick, make a wish," Goku told her excitedly.

When they both finished making their wish, they turned to look at each other. 

"What'd you wish for?" she asked.

Goku rubbed his stomach. "A turkey sandwich. Man, I'm starving!"

Chichi laughed and looked back into the sky, surprised to see clouds rolling in quickly.

"I think it's gonna rain."

"So what?" Goku said, looking directly at her. "I'd much rather stay here with you, Chichi."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, softly brushing his lips across the back of it.

She blushed, keeping her hand in his.

"Goku," she started hesitantly. "Have you ever been in love?"

He gave a surprised look as if he'd been caught off guard. "I...don't know. I mean, is love when you can't stop thinking about a person? Or is it when you go out and buy expensive gifts so your girl will stay happy? Or is it--"

Goku was cut off by Chichi's lips.

He groaned in pleasant surprise as her soft lips moved against his. He rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him.

Neither noticed the sound of thunder that rang through the air.

Timid tongues met for the first time in an almost shy greeting. Chichi braced one hand against his chest and with her other, she took his hand and placed it on her waist.

"Chichi, wait," Goku, said, trying to tell her something. She quieted him with a movement of her hips, making him moan into her mouth.

Thunder rang loud into the air.

"Chichi," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" she inquired, breathing heavily.

"It's raining."

Only then did she feel the water dropping all around her. She looked up, as if to confirm the fact that water was falling from the sky, and began to giggle.

"What's so funny Chi?"

This question seemed only to make her laugh harder. "Come on Goku," she said as she got off of him. "Let's get back before I catch a cold. Then it'll be all your fault."

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged, getting off the ground. "Well, last one there has to make my sandwich!"

With that, he took off towards the car.

Chichi's eyes widened. _'Why that little...!'_ She chased after him, laughing the whole way.

It looked like her wish was coming true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I quit," Vegeta said suddenly after a long silence.

Bulma looked up at him. "What do you mean, you quit?"

"Smoking. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

"If what I saw back there was what you call 'quit,' then your definition of the word is truly warped."

He rolled his eyes. "No, woman. I'm quitting." 

They continued in silence for a few moments.

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"Why what?"

"Why are you quitting?" I mean, there has to be _some_ reason you've decided to stop."

There was a long pause in which they continued to walk.

"My brother has asthma," he explained, as if that was the only explanation she needed to hear.

"Brother?" She punched him in the shoulder. "You never told me you had a brother!" she exclaimed, angry that he never told her, but remembering faintly seeing that information somewhere in police files.

Vegeta resisted the urge to soothe his shoulder. Didn't want to look like a wimp in front of her.

"It really is none of your business."

"You surprise me Vegeta. I thought we were best friends."

He chuckled. "Don't count on it. I don't need friends."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Why do you feel like you have to put on this whole tough guy act? I seriously don't get you."

"It's no act. I am what I am."

"Whatever Popeye. We both know that somewhere deep down, there's a softie in there," she teased, tapping his chest.

"Yeah right."

They continued walking in silence.

"Vegeta."

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Seriously Vegeta. I want to ask you a question. And don't laugh."

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her question. 

"I...I just wanted to know," she started hesitantly, "what you see in those girls at the drags that are always hanging around you. Just for knowledge's sake," she added quickly, convincing herself that she only wanted the information so she could store it away for something police-ish.

Vegeta smirked. "Why the curiosity? Jealous?"

She scoffed. "Are you shitting me? Do you really think I would be even remotely jealous of those girls who love to slobber all over you? The only reason I'd be jealous is because you treat the way better than you do me."

Thunder struck the air, followed by the steady falling of rain.

Vegeta's smirk fell. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," she replied, walking faster.

He sighed in frustration and grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Listen woman. If you had any idea how much more respect I had for you than any of those other females, then you would give me an apology. But since you don't know, and I'm not going to tell you, then you're forgiven."

She smiled shyly, surprised by his admission. "Do you really think that, Vegeta?"

"I said more respect; not a lot of it." He turned away and they continued to walk, slightly embarrassed by his admission.

Bulma didn't know why his opinion of her meant so much. A couple of weeks ago, she wouldn't have given to squirts of piss what the guy thought. But now...

She looked up at the sky allowing raindrops to fall on her face. We better head back now." She turned back the other way but was stopped when Vegeta caught her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Is big bad Bulma afraid of a little rain?" he teased.

"No," Bulma answered. "But she's afraid of a little electric lightning."

He chuckled, pulling her under an overhang and pushing her up against the wall, trapping her with his body.

"You shouldn't be scared. That's the whole reason I'm out here, right? To protect you?"

Before she could protest, his lips were on hers. She easily surrendered to him, inviting his tongue inside of her. Bulma couldn't remember her heart ever beating so wildly at just a kiss. She only now realized how much she'd been missing his touch for the past few days.

He braced his hand on the wall above her head. With his other, he cupped her ass and grinder her pelvis into his.

"Vegeta," Bulma said, breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"I'm wet again."

He smirked. "Glad to be of service," he said before going back to kissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's up with all the lovin' tonight?" Krillin asked rhetorically to Picollo, Tien, and Tinkerbell. "I mean, Goku and Chi are out doing god knows what, Vegeta and Bulma are probably making out as we speak, and my best friend's over there making moon eyes with the bartender. Even Yamcha and Rayven are probably getting it on with all the secrets they've been sharing. And anything with Rayven is never good."

Picollo laughed. "Are you jealous, man?"

"Pfft. Are you crazy? Have you _seen_ my girl?"

To emphasize his point, he gave a little wave to Juu who was on the dance floor, dancing with Launch.

The other men stared at the scene, just now noticing the two dancing together.

"I've turned from gay to bisexual in ten seconds flat," Tink said. "And I'm being dead serious."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegeta, do you think you could take some time out of your devastatingly busy schedule and drop me off at my apartment?" Bulma asked as the two approached the Silver Dragon. "I came with Goku but I don't see his car anywhere."

"You have two legs. You can walk."

Bulma rolled her eyes, deciding to take his answer as a yes.

When they got to the club, a lot of their crew was already gone.

"Looks like our people bounced," Bulma said, stating the obvious. "Wait for me will you? I want to freshen up real quick in the ladies room before we leave."

Vegeta sighed. "Hurry up woman. And don't expect me to be here when you get back."

Bulma rolled her eyes once again, disregarding his statement, and headed towards the bathrooms.

When she got there, she washed off her face (the rain had caused the small amount of makeup she wore to run) and did whatever else she had to do. Not too long later, there was a knock at the door.

Bulma rolled her eyes for the third time at Vegeta's lack of patience. She opened the door, ready to give him an earful when she came face to face with Yamcha.

"Hey Bulma. Ready to go?"

Bulma shook her head as if she didn't hear him right.

"What?"

"I said are you ready to go home? Vegeta says I should come get you and take you back to your apartment."

Bulma shook her head again in confusion. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago with Rayven. They probably went back to his place. Man, those two can never keep their hands off each other."

Bulma felt something drop in her stomach. But why was she so surprised? It's not like it wasn't Vegeta's style. On the other hand, maybe there was some kind of emergency. No need to jump to conclusions. Right? And it wasn't like the guy was hers.

"Let's go," she said walking out the door.

"Yeah, let's go. The back way is closest."

If she would have turned around, she would have seen the look of victory on Yamcha's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Vegeta," Rayven cooed as she reached his side.

"What do you want?" Vegeta answered absently looking in the direction Bulma had gone a few minutes ago. _'What is taking that woman so long!?'_

"Oh, nothing," she replied innocently. " I just need to get home."

"Then go."

"No, I need a ride."

"Go find one."

"Why are you being so rude to me Vegeta?" she pouted. "We used to get along. Hell, even Bulma and Yamcha are getting along nicely."

Vegeta turned to her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Noting at all. I just saw the two lovebirds head out the back way. Don't they make the cutest couple?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed skeptically. "When was this?"

"About a few minutes ago. Why? Are you keeping tabs on the girl?"

Vegeta tried not to let his anger show. Or his hurt. But it was only a tiny bit of hurt. Not like he could feel something dropping into the pit of his belly or anything. No, nothing like that.

"Let's go," he growled, turning his back and walking out the door.

"Gladly," Rayven said, skipping out the exit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Get out."

"Come on now Vegeta. Don't you want to see me to the door?"

"Not so much."

Rayven pouted. "But what if someone's in my house? I'm scared."

Vegeta sighed in defeat. As much as he disliked the chick sometimes, she didn't deserve to get attacked in her own house. And he knew that she wouldn't stop pestering him until he did what she wanted. He got out of the car and reluctantly walked her to the door.

She opened it and stepped inside, switching the lights on.

"Vegeta," she started, sounding vulnerable. "I don't feel safe by myself. Especially in this thunderstorm. Could you just check around and make sure no one's here?"

The sound of thunder rang out into the air.

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling, annoyed. "Fine," he muttered. "The faster I leave this place, the better."

After checking the kitchen, living room, and downstairs bathroom and coming up empty handed, Vegeta was gratefully ready to leave. As he made his way out the door, Rayven grabbed his arm.

"You haven't checked upstairs yet, Vegeta," she reminded him, fluttering her eyelashes. Vegeta knew that look. It was the one where she had something under her sleeve.

And that something was pretty obvious.

He allowed her to drag him upstairs to her bedroom and to look for whatever she was so paranoid about.

"There's nothing her Ray," Vegeta stated irately after a couple of minutes.

"Thank you so much Vegeta," she said as if he'd saved her from death. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

He humphed and began to leave before he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

"Maybe I can thank you in a more...appropriate way..." she whispered into his ear.

Now, Vegeta was never one to turn down sex...especially to a beautiful, willing woman. But right now, he had other things on his mind. He shrugged her hand off.

"Lay off Ray. I thought we already had this discussion. This...thing that you think is going on between you and me? It's not. Let it go."

He reached for the doorknob right before she slid between him and the door. "Come on Vegeta," she cooed. "You've always liked what I do to you. And I bet someone like...oh, say, Bulma wouldn't think twice if Yamcha offered her a roll in the sack."

Vegeta tensed at the mention of Bulma's name. Rayven took his hesitation as encouragement, sliding her hands under his shirt. She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"See, Vegeta. That wasn't so hard. Just like old times."

Vegeta couldn't hear her words. He could only feel jealousy coursing through him. Jealous of the fact that at this moment, Bulma and Yamcha were probably out somewhere having a good time. Vegeta's mind came to this conclusion without even thinking about how late it was or how passionately Bulma responded to his kisses.

He finally noticed Rayven's quick hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly.

__

'Fuck,' Vegeta thought. This chick was fiending to fuck him silly, and here he was thinking about some other chick!

He got his wits together and led the willing female to the bed that was all but beckoning to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yamcha, this is not the way to my apartment."

"Oh, I know. I just need to get those extra NOS tanks that Picollo needed from Ray's real quick. It'll only take a sec."

"Isn't she at Vegeta's though?" she asked with a tinge of anger.

"She should be. If she is, I got keys."

Bulma nodded, but found it a little suspicious that Yamcha had Rayven's house keys.

When they got there, Bulma opted to stay in the car. She was so angry (though reluctant to admit it) that she failed to see a familiar black racer parked in front of the house.

"No, come on," Yamcha urged. "I'm not sure where the tanks are. It'll be quicker if we both look."

Bulma reluctantly complied and followed him into the house.

"Himm. The door's already open," Yamcha noted. "Maybe Picollo told her I was coming."

"Why are the lights on?" Bulma asked, something bugging her about this whole situation.

Yamcha shrugged. "Knowing Ray, she was probably in a hurry."

Bulma nodded, but despite his answer, clutched onto the gun in her pocket. Something didn't feel right.

"How 'bout I check in the basement and you check upstairs?"

Bulma nodded. "Whatever. As long as we leave soon," she muttered, taking the steps.

She walked through the lit hallway, checking the bathroom and closets but coming up with nothing.

"Nothing," she said to herself thinking her search was done.

Until she noticed a door at the end of the hall. She walked to it and twisted the knob.

She wasn't prepared for the scene before her.

There Vegeta was, fully clothed, on to p of a nearly naked Rayven. His pants were undone and there was no doubt what the two were ready to do.

Bulma felt the wind knock out of her. Vegeta looked up when he heard the door swing open.

He wasn't prepared for the shocked look on Bulma's face. He was even less prepared for the look of hurt.

"Bulma," he started, trying to get out of his position on the bed.

Bulma shook her head. "Don't mind me, Vegeta. Go back to whatever you were doing.

She spun around and headed back downstairs.

"Shit!" Vegeta yelled, jumping off the bed and going after her, simultaneously re-doing his pants.

Rayven smiled, cleaning her fingernails. "Phase 1: accomplished."

Bulma whizzed passed Yamcha who was holding two tanks.

"Hey Bulma. I got 'em."

"I'll be in the car."

Yamcha heard frantic footsteps racing down the steps. "Where the hell is she?!" Vegeta demanded.

Yamcha feigned a sad smile. "She's in the car. But I don't think she wants to see you, dude. It's pretty fucked up what you did to her."

Vegeta glared at him. "I know you had something to do with this."

Yamcha took offence. "What would make you think that, man? I'm only an innocent bystander."

Vegeta growled in rage. "Fuck!"

"Where you going dude?"

"Fuck you Yamcha."

Yamcha grinned in triumph as Vegeta left the house and presumably to his own car. 

__

'If I know Vegeta, his massive pride is not going to let him chase **that** far after a girl.'

"Hey Raven! I'm out!"

"Okay! Lock the door!" she called from upstairs.

Yamcha did just that, whistling as he went out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N- So much to say, so little time..

If you're wondering the reason I'm late....it's quite complicated, it is. For one, I had the biggest case of writers block I'd ever had in my short life! I went back and looked through the other chapters and they weren't nearly as bad as I thought. But I had to go back and rewrite this chapter like 6 times! Conversations between B and V are NOT easy. And secondly, I'm outta Texas. So the whole packing issue. Then, when I get to California, the place I stay at has no computer 'cause my aunt is re-doing her house or something like that and it wasn't plugged up. Oh, and then there's the inevitable trip to London. I swear, all my relatives want me to visit them. It's like I'm a god or something. But I really wanted to go to the East coast. But...I'm not. And these British keyboards are weird, man. Watch this....£. You don't see that one on American keyboards, oh no.

Hey, but look on the bright side....at least it was one long chapter. Poor Bulma....why would Vegeta do such a thing?? I don't know. And I'm the author! Oh, and speaking of being an author....I've come to realize that the best authors get flames....yeah, I said it! The best authors get flames. If you don't believe me, read Camaro's fic. She gets lots of flames. But I don't get ANY flames. I seriously need some. I'm going to regret saying this because now I'll get a whole barrage of them in my reviews.

Again, I'm sorry for the lateness...which gets me wondering....what if I had been in a horrible accident and I couldn't ever get this chapter out or finish this story? What would you guys do then? Who would inform you that I was gone?? Too many things to wonder about.

Luv, peace, and chicken grease!

~Scrambled Thoughts~

Oh, and I bet you guys can't guess how old I am....It's funny cuz I was sooooo young when I started this fic, that you guys probably wouldn't have read the damn thing.


	15. Strange Relations Indeed

On a good note, it's extra long....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Picollo came home to his flat from the Silver Dragon that Wednesday night in a less than happy state. He flung his beer bottle somewhere in the apartment, not even wincing when it crashed, breaking onto the floor in tiny pieces.

He walked to the refrigerator and opened it, disgusted with himself that there was nothing there but beer. He grabbed one anyway and slammed the door shut, stalking into the messy living room. He popped the bottle open and took a few chugs as he surveyed his surroundings.

__

'Someone needs to clean this dump,' he thought, plopping onto the couch and grabbing the television remote off the coffee table. When he clicked it on, he was met with gray fuzz.

Picollo sighed, leaning his head back onto the armrest. _'Forgot to pay the damn cable bill.'_ He was stuck with the basic UPN and WB. And sorry, but Jerry Springer and Dawson's creek weren't really the best of choices at the moment.

He shut it off and looked around the room for something to keep him busy. It didn't matter that it was nearly 2 in the morning because he was suddenly hit with one of his inconvenient cases of insomnia.

The red light on his answering machine was blinking. It was probably Yamcha calling to say that he couldn't find the NOS tanks.

__

'I knew I couldn't trust him to do something so simple.'

Picollo pressed the play button.

"Hey Pic, it's Nail," came the familiar voice tentatively. Picollo shook his head and positioned his finger over the delete button.

"Just hear me out before you erase this message, Picollo. _Please,_" the voice pleaded. There was a pause as if the guy as waiting for Picollo to do something.

"We've been wondering how you're doing. Where you've been." Picollo snorted and took another drink out the bottle. _'After how many months since you last called?'_

"You never returned my calls, so I guess I kind of gave up for the last few months" the man said, as if answering Picollo's question. "D's worried about you. Hell, even I'm worried about you. And Dad....well you know him."

Picollo stiffened. _'If he starts talking about Dad...'_

"He never talks about you," Nail continued. "But I _know _he thinks about you all the time. And I'm sure if you guys talked, everything would be fine! You guys can't go on living like you don't know each other. Please. Just give me a call Picollo. You know the number."

There was a click as Nail put the phone down.

Picollo took another swig from the emptying bottle. 

His mind was growing hazy again. 

He headed to his room. 

The rain was pouring on the window.

Suddenly the bottle was crashing into the wall, spraying into little pieces all around him. Picollo fell to his knees, his face buried into his hands as he remembered how he tore his family apart.

Time passed on his knees as he shed tears for all the things he'd done. When he'd cried all he could, he stood to his feet and climbed into his bed.

Picollo took a few breaths to calm himself down, and then searched under his pillow for the framed object he held every night. When he'd retrieved it, his head fell back onto the pillow.

One last tear escaped his eye as he stared at the picture of his once complete family.

His hand glided over D's face, and then slid over his and his twin's, Nail. Hesitantly, he touched the face of his mother, and lingered there. She was so beautiful. He held back tears and moved his fingers to his father. Picollo remembered those days as the ones when his father had life in his eyes.

Before Picollo had killed his own mother.

Picollo closed his eyes, trying to fight off the pain that was suddenly coursing through him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, hugging the picture close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Kami," he said, before falling to sleep.

For him, there was nothing worse than losing his father's love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bulma woke up sweating.

His hands were still running all over her body. She was tingling.

Bulma looked over at the clock on her table. 

3:00 am.

Why did she feel so wide awake? She threw off her covers and wearily trudged into the bathroom, turning on one of the faucets and splashing her face with cold water. She looked into the mirror and took a deep breath, satisfied that she hadn't shed a single tear.

And why should she?

It wasn't like anything cry worthy had happened.

Bulma felt the sudden urge to punch something.

She went into her room and changed into something comfortable. She swept her hair into a ponytail and decided to forgo the boxing gloves.

Bulma passed through the living room, downstairs, and to what she liked to call her workout room.

She didn't realize how angry she was until she hit the punching bag with great force. She hit it several times, reveling in that split second in which her fists connected with the bag. 

Before she know it, she was talking to herself.

"What did you expect Bulma?" *_punch* _"He's probably a fucking," _*punch*_ criminal for chrissakes!" _*punch*_

Bulma's hits steadily became more violent with each punch. 

__

"I'm not nervous," she said, her voice belying her statement as he came closer. "I just...don't like you."

Vegeta chuckled softly into her ear. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" Bulma shouted, punching harder. "I hate you!" She tried to forget the way his body felt pressed up against hers and the way his lips moved with her own.

__

"If you had any idea how much more respect I have for you than any of those other females, then you would give me an apology."

Tears of anger stung at her eyes as she remembered his words.

"Respect?" she asked to the empty room. "You have a fucked up way of showing respect!"

Her punches became increasingly violent and her tears flowing more freely. 

Soon, she became exhausted. She hugged the bag, resting her weight on it and closing her eyes. 

When had this case become so much more difficult?

Bulma needed to take a cold shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why the hell aren't _you_ asleep?"

"'Cause you keep moving around."

"No one asked you to sleep in my room."

"But your bed's bigger than mine."

"I'll tell Mom to buy you a bigger bed," Vegeta grunted rolling over to his side.

"What's eating you?" Speedway wanted to know.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one, you usually stay over your own place on the weekdays, and secondly, you're acting like a total Snape."

"A what?"

"Harry Potter reference. You wouldn't understand. What's up with you?"

"None of your business."

"I bet it has to do with that girl Mom was talking about."

Vegeta faced him. "What girl?"

Speedway smirked. "That girl you spent the night at."

"You mean Bulma? What about her?" Vegeta asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Speed's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You actually remember this one's name? You _must_ be in love!"

"You're only 7. What the hell do you know about love?"

"I know about love!" the boy countered indignantly. "At least everything Suzy tells me."

"Suzy? The one with the cooties?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She says that when someone's in love, they can't sleep at night," he said, as if reciting a script.

"Is that right?" Vegeta asked indifferently.

"Yep. And she says that when someone's in love, they do stupid crazy things. Especially in the guy's case."

Vegeta's eyebrows quirked up. "Stupid things? Like what?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe like, if you give one girl a pack of Skittles, when you _ know_ you were supposed to give it to a different girl. But Suzy's just a chick. What does she know?"

With this, the boy closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

Try as he might, Vegeta couldn't do the same. He pillowed his head on his hands and glanced around his old room. Usually, the pictures of him posing on the front covers of underground racing magazines that were hanging on his walls would have filled him with a sense of pride.

But right now, he didn't give a fuck.

What the fuck had he really been thinking? What the fuck had he been thinking when he'd jumped into bed with Rayven?

But who could blame him really? He was only doing what any other normal man would have done in his situation. So what was the problem?

Oh, right. Bulma.

He couldn't get the blasted woman out of his head! It was as if her scent, her body, her voice, her face, her kiss, were all imbedded into his brain and he couldn't get them out. Didn't know if he even wanted to.

Since when had he gone from wanting to fuck her silly to wanting to make love to her. Or rather....make like. And what the **_fuck_** was his mind thinking? 

He seriously needed some sleep, he decided as he rolled over onto his side, guilt still coursing through him as he attempted sleep once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What time is it?"

"Around 4 am," Jay replied, resting his chin on the pillow more comfortably.

"Then there's nothing on," Zaria complained, still flipping through channels.

He snatched the remote from her hands. "You're not looking hard enough."

She rolled her eyes. "There's no way you'll find anything on at this time of morning."

Jay smiled, settling himself more comfortably on her bed. "There," he said proudly when he stopped on a channel.

"You're kidding right?" Zaria asked with disbelief. "This is a cartoon."

Jay shook his head. "This is not just any ordinary cartoon. This is _the_ Mr. Squarepants.

"Oh, well _excuse _me," Zaria laughed, "but I don't quite understand the whole hype about this Spongebob guy. I'd much rather watch a football game."

"That's _Mr._ Spongebob to you."

"Whatever."

He edged closer to her so he could explain.

"Okay, that's Spongebob," he informed, pointing. 

She rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't have figured it out myself, Jay," she replied sarcastically. "The big yellow sponge kinda threw me off. Who's that?" she asked, pointing to a big pink starfish.

"Patrick. He has the power equivalent to Nappa."

She nodded. That pretty much summed it up. "And him?"

"The best guy to ever grace this show...Squidward."

Jay smiled. Not many women would actually sit down and listen to an explanation on the world of Spongebob. But then again, not many women felt comfortable watching and betting on basketball games with his friends.

They watched the show for a while with interruptions from Zaria who was full of questions, until she noticed how hot it was getting in the room.

She jumped off the bed and went to the window, trying to open it.

"Can you help me here?" she asked, grunting in exertion when it wouldn't budge.

Jay was too immersed in the cartoon.

"Jay!"

"Huh?" he asked, still staring at the television.

"Help please?"

He finally turned to face her and gave her a 'what's-the-problem-here?' look.

"It's stuffy in here."

"So take off your shirt," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

Zaria raised her eyebrows.

Jay rolled his eyes and tugged off his own shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. He tossed it onto the ground and turned back to the television.

She shook her head and did the same, throwing her top somewhere onto the ground. She jumped on the bed, lying down on her back as opposed to Jay who was on his stomach. Her head was hanging over the foot of the bed, making it so that she was watching the television upside down and her hair pooled onto the ground.

"What's going on?" she asked referring to the cartoon. "Is Bob still trying to find out what's in Patrick's secret box?"

Jay turned to face her body. His eyes widened at the woman's slim figure.

She was perfect. He admired her tanned body, his eyes raking over her smooth legs to her nicely shaped hips. He licked his lips as he roamed over her torso which sported a belly ring. He particularly liked this part of her body even though, apart from her arms and legs, it was the only other part she exposed. His eyes reached the curve of her bra and lingered.

"The guy's obsessed," Jay answered.

Her face scrunched up. "Obsessed to the point where he can't even sleep at night?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that Jay was talking about something entirely different.

"Can you blame him?" he replied, almost to himself as his eyes stayed glued to her body.

She sat up. "If he wants to know what's in the box so much, why doesn't he just ask?"

"Let me take you out," he said, changing subjects as he was prone to doing.

"What do you mean?" she asked almost shyly after a short pause.

"Like, formally," he said, nervously. _'What the hell is wrong with you Jay?' _he scolded himself. _'How many girls have you asked out in your life and you pick this one time to act like a fucking idiot?'_

"I mean, like, dinner. At a real restaurant. Not one of those burger joints we went to tonight. And not as friends this time."

She smiled at him and bit her lip. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. But before she could pull back, he pulled her in closer, prolonging it. He ran his hand up her bare back , toying with the clasp of her bra.

Zaria stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, breaking away from her.

"I heard something," she said, jumping off the bed. And sure enough, he heard the sound of keys opening the front door.

Her eyes widened. "My brother! You have to leave! Quick!"

Jay jumped out of the bed quickly, frantically putting on his shoes. "And why are we running from your brother again?"

"Because he'll kill you."

"Oh, right," he said, going to the window and opening it. He swung one leg over the ledge before remembering something. "So, was that a yes?"

She nodded. "Yes! Now hurry up! And be careful."

He leaned up and gave her a quick kiss before starting down. She watched as he climbed down the side of the house and breathed a sigh of relief when he made it onto the ground.

But the sound of her door slamming open transformed relief into anger.

"Don't you know how to knock, Zarbon?" she asked, grabbing her shirt and putting it on.

"Who's car is downstairs?" the green haired man demanded, obviously ignoring her question.

"What car?" Zaria asked, deciding to play dumb.

He pushed by her to the window. Zaria held her breath, hoping that Jay had already driven off. She watched his face scrunch up in confusion.

"I could have sworn I saw someone's ride outside," he said.

"Yeah, well you must be seeing things. That's what happens when you do too much coke with your buddies."

He ignored her once again, his eyes scanning the room. They stopped on something that was on the ground. He went over and picked it up. 

"Who's shirt is this?" he asked in a way that said, 'It better be yours.'

She snatched it from him. "None of your damn business Zarbon. I don't know who gave you permission to come into my house anytime you feel like and I sure as hell don't know how you got my keys."

"If you must know, I got them from Zarmine."

She snorted. "I should have known. You've transformed her into your very own partner in crime."

Zarbon chuckled. "So what does that make you, sweet Zari? An innocent bystander?

She didn't answer him for a few moments. "What you're making me do is wrong," she told him quietly.

"Don't tell me you've turned into a fucking nun. All you have to do is be my little spy for a while."

"I'm not your little anything."

"Temper, temper, Zari. We've been through this before. Nobody's hurting anyone. You're just getting information for me."

"I want out."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Zarbon growled in frustration. "Don't pull this shit on me Zaria! He fucked your sister! He fucked Zarmine and dropped her like she was dog-shit! Add to the fact that he left her pregnant?"

Zaria's hands fisted up at her sides.

"No one does that to a Ginyu," Zarbon continued. "All I'm asking you to do is find out what Vegeta's got for Race Wars. Get close to whoever you have to, I don't care. Just find out. Then we'll fuck up the one thing he wants most."

Zaria was left standing there angrily as Zarbon left her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You got your inhaler?" Vegeta asked his younger brother as they headed towards Diesel's.

"For the third time already Vegeta; Yes!" Speed answered exasperatedly. "When will you and Mom finally realize that I'm not a kid any more?" he asked with a pout.

"First get rid of your Pokemon cards. Then we'll talk about it."

"I _could_ just stay home by myself you know." 

"Right. So you can order Pay per view movies all day like last time?"

"So, what? I'm gonna have to come to your workplace everyday of my summer vacation?

"We'll see," was Vegeta's answer.

He crossed his arms and gave a vexed look. "I can't wait until little league football games start up this summer. Then I can have something to do with my life." 

"Now, stay here," he said, sitting the kid on one of the stools Bulma was on the day he met her. "Chi will probably be workin' the bar today. When she comes, tell her to fix you up some breakfast. I'll be back in a few to give you some cash so you can go to the stores. Can you remember all that?"

Speedway rolled his eyes. "No, Vegeta. I think you're gonna have to write it down somewhere in case I'm suddenly hit with amnesia."

"I need to quit teachin' you how to be sarcastic."

"No, Vegeta," Juu said, walking in with Jay and Krillin behind her. "You need to quit teaching him how to be such a cute little hottie." She kissed him on the cheek.

When she wasn't looking, Speedway wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He looked at Vegeta and mouthed the word "cooties."

Jay ruffled the kid's hair. "So, you been practicing the words I taught you?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "I got slut-bomb and asswipe down. But I can't remember the one about the cat."

Jay shook his head. "Not cat, Speed--" Jay was cut off by Krillin who elbowed him in the gut.

"What's say we get to work now, huh buddy?" Krillin said, laughing nervously at Vegeta's glare.

Jay nodded. "Good idea," he said before the two scurried off to the back.

Juu rolled her eyes. "See you inside then Vegeta," she said, leaving the two to head to the back also.

Vegeta turned to his brother. "Forget everything Jay told you."

Speedway rolled his eyes. "You know, Vegeta, it's about time you started introducing me to the real world."

"Give me a few years," Vegeta said, leaving the boy to go to work. In all actuality, Vegeta didn't mind if cussing was the kid's second language. He just didn't need his mother accusing him of being a bad influence.

"Hey Bossman!" Launch called out when he came in. "Why so late?"

"Long night," Vegeta answered, grabbing his gloves from one of the messy work desks.

"Yeah, with his left hand," Krillin whispered to Jay and Chiatzu, snickering.

"Where's Jared?" Vegeta asked no one in particular.

"He's with Bulma in the Computer room," Picollo answered from under the hood of a car.

Vegeta then remembered the car that he and Bulma were making, and that he was most likely going to use for Race Wars. Like hell he was going to let her do all the work!

He headed to Tink's room and barged into it without knocking. Bulma was leaning over Tink's shoulders, watching the computer. Vegeta refused to notice that the way she was bending allowed her short shorts to show off her finer assets.

She turned to look at him but then back to the screen. "It's about time you got here. I thought I'd have to do this thing myself." There was an obvious icy edge to her tone.

He stood beside her so he could get a good look at the screen. "Well I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Unfortunately."

Tink raised his eyebrows. "Is it just me, or is there major tension in this room?"

"You know, no one asked you to be here in the first place," Vegeta said, ignoring Tinker's comment and letting his anger get the better of him.

Bulma faced him. "Fine."

To his surprise, she walked out of the room.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Vegeta heard Tink say, "I think you better catch her dude." Tink took off his beanie to rub his head. "As daughter to _the_ CC owner, she has infinite connections. And if you truly want to win Race Wars..." he let the sentence hang.

Vegeta sighed, frustrated. When he left the room, he was met by Krillin and Jay. Before he could ask, both men pointed towards the junkyard. Vegeta grunted a thanks and headed that way.

When he opened the door to the room full of parts, he saw Bulma sifting through the junk.

"We need to talk," he stated firmly.

She didn't look at him. "What about?"

"Don't act like you don't know 'what about.'"

She continued to look through the stuff, not glancing up at him even once. "If you're talking about last night, which I'm sure you are, then there's really nothing to talk about."

"Don't give me that shit Bulma," Vegeta growled, grabbing her arm so she would stay still."

She snatched her arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me, Vegeta," she warned. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to ease your guilty conscience? To say that it was no big deal and that you're forgiven? Well fine!" She threw here hands into the air. "You're forgiven, Vegeta."

"Don't lie to me."

"What can I say? I can't blame you. You're a man. You have a dick," she said, as if he didn't already know. "When a man wants to get off, he'll do it. What say do I have in your sex life?" she spat.

__

'More than you think,' he wanted to say, but was cut off by Chichi's head popping thorough the door.

"Hey Bulma! You think you're up to workin' the bar with me today. Yamcha's busy helpin' Picollo with somethin' else."

Bulma nodded. "I'll be right there."

Chichi nodded back and closed the door.

"Are we done here, _boss_?" Bulma asked, heading to the door.

"You know damn well that we're not."

"No, I didn't think so. Looks like we'll just have to take a rain check, eh?"

For the second time in half an hour, Bulma walked out on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma was so angry that she failed to notice the young boy sitting at the counter. What she did notice, though, was Goku scoffing down bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Bulma asked him more harsh than necessary. 

He just nodded absently.

"Here, Bulma," Chichi said, giving her a plate of waffles and eggs. "Give this to that kid sitting there."

Bulma looked at the plate Chichi gave her confusion.

"What do I look like Chi? A waitress?"

Chichi raised her eyebrows. "I didn't make you sign up for this."

__

'You might as well have,' Bulma thought. _'I would have agreed to anything so I could get out of that room with Vegeta.'_

"Fine," Bulma sighed. And as an afterthought: "Do I have to curtsy afterwards?"

"Cute. Hurry up. We have a business to run you know." 

"Right," Bulma said wondering when she'd turned from a person of authority to an employee.

She walked to the young boy but did a sudden double take at the striking resemblance the kid had to a certain drag racer. All he needed to do was grow a few feet and he'd practically _be_ Vegeta.

"Who're you?" the young kid asked boldly when she set down the plate and glass of orange juice.

"Who's asking?" Bulma replied, itching for a fight, even if the kid was probably less than half her age. 

He looked over his shoulders, as if checking to see if anyone else was there. 

"Not the invisible man standing behind me that's for sure." He snickered at his own joke.

Bulma rolled her eyes. This one was definitely related to Vegeta.

"Who are _you_." Bulma countered, already knowing the answer.

"I asked first."

"So?"

"So you're not allowed to do that."

"Say's who?"

The boy stopped to think for a moment. "You're good."

Inside, Bulma laughed. It felt pretty good to beat a bratty little kid at his own game.

"My name's Speedway. My friends call me Speed. I'm on summer vacation so I gotta come here with my brother. My brother's Vegeta in case you didn't know. People say I look like him but I don't think so. I think I'm more of a David Beckham slash Justin Timberlake. What do you think?"

Bulma blinked at the rapidness of which the boy spoke. "I think you need to stick to de-caf. Geez, no wonder they call you Speed."

He took a bite out of his waffle. "So, I told you who I am. Who are you?"

"Bulma."

The boy blinked at her brevity. "That's it?"

She shrugged. "What do you want me to say? I'm Bulma the Vampire Slayer?"

Truth was, Bulma had been trained not to share too much information with people. Even if that person was a 7 year old kid.

"Oh, so you're Bulma?" Speedway asked, light dawning onto his face. "Hmph. There's nothing so special about you. Don't know why Vegeta's been up all night."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, disregarding his "nothing so special" comment. "Up all night?"

"Yeah," Speed answered, scarfing down some eggs. "I think the guy's in love or something."

"In, l-love?" Bulma repeated, to make sure she was hearing right. 

"Uh-huh," he informed with a full mouth. "And he better do something about it real quick 'cause if he's gonna be staying over the house, then I won't be getting any sleep."

"How do you figure?" she asked nonchalantly, leaning onto the counter.

"How do I figure what? That I won't be getting any sleep?"

"That he's in 'love'."

"Oh, well I have this friend...well not really, she's just a girl but I progress. She says that when you can't sleep, then you're in love. Or something like that."

She'd forgotten that she was talking to a 7 year old kid.

"You got a lot to learn about love kid," she said, flicking him on the nose. "And by the way, it's 'digress,' not 'progress.' Okay?"

Speedway watched her walk back to Chichi. "Same diff," he said, going back to his waffles and eggs."

__

'Besides,' Bulma thought._ 'I couldn't even get a wink of sleep last night. And that doesn't mean anything'._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the day wore on, nothing of particular interest had happened. Speedway had left hours ago to raid the candy stores and Goku had left earlier to work in the back. Business was really slow but not that that was anything new.

So, Bulma had nothing to do. Nothing that followed Vegeta's rules anyway. She wanted to check out what was in that basement Yamcha was talking about. And if what was in there was what she thought was in there (stolen goods) then she obviously couldn't ask Chichi because she was most likely in on it.

Every now and then, Vegeta would pass by and go into the messy room that people liked to call his office. Bulma didn't even glance at him. Even though there was a semi big glass window attached to it, Bulma couldn't see what the hell he was doing in there, on account of there was a huge messy desk blocking her view.

And she sure as hell would have liked to find out what was going on in there too.

But, as of that moment, she was stuck watching the small no-cable television that came with the place. The only good thing on was a Nascar race. She usually didn't watch that kind of thing, but, she was quite intrigued by it now.

A few weeks ago, there'd been no way in hell she'd have even thought of professional racing as a thrill much less a sport. She thought of it like she thought of jumping out of a plane. It was like the chances of dying are doubled.

But on the other hand, there was that indescribable feeling of an adrenaline rush. Plus NOS? Nothing compares.

Bulma heard the now familiar sound of a car pulling up. Her mind quickly went into 'business mode.'

A man got out of the car and headed for the place. He was medium built with dyed black hair and a blonde goatee.

"Hi," Bulma started in on the lame greeting. "What can I get you?"

He shook his head. "I'm here to pick up Speedway Spencer. Any idea where the kid might be?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow in surprise. Did this guy actually think she would randomly give out the location of a 7 year old boy? Did the term "sexual predator" mean anything?

But before she could say anything, a deep voice behind her beat her to it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The man chuckled. "Vegeta. Always one to get straight to the point."

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta repeated more forcefully.

"I'm here to pick up Speed. Remember? Football tryouts?"

"Well he's not here," he replied shortly. "Bye."

"That's so unnecessary, Vegeta," Chichi said, shaking her head.

Bulma was confused. Who the hell was this guy and what rights did he have to Speedway?

The man sighed as if he were fed up. "Vegeta, please don't tell me you're still pissed 'cause of me and your mom."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Leave Celeste out of this," he growled.

The man rolled his eyes and turned away. "Tell Speed I'll pick him up tomorrow. It's a shame he'll miss out today just 'cause his older brother can't handle his mother having a boyfriend."

Before Bulma knew it, Vegeta jumped over the counter and punched the guy in the back of the head. When he fell onto the ground, Vegeta flipped him over onto his back and began to hit him repeatedly in the face.

Maybe it was because the shit was just piling up on him. First Rayven, then Bulma, and now this fucker? Maybe it was because the guys words were actually true. Or maybe it was because Vegeta really needed to hit something. Hell, it could have just been the hot weather, but right now, that didn't matter. What did matter was his fist connecting with the guy's face.

He felt more than one pair of hands grab him by the shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta!" Chichi shouted as she and Bulma pulled him off the poor man.

"Stay out of the Chi!" Vegeta growled.

"You're trying really hard to make an asshole of yourself aren't you?" she threw back at him.

"No, that's alright," the man said, standing up and wiping a dribble of blood from the side of his lip. "At least now he can get it out of his system."

"Fuck you Connor," Vegeta spat.

They all heard the door to the backroom open.

"What's up with all the commotion?" Goku asked before stopping to look around. Behind him was Jay, Juu, and Krillin. "Geez, what happened here?"

"Don't worry about it Kakkarot," Vegeta responded venomously. "He was just leaving."

"Who's leaving?" a small voice asked from the entrance. Speedway looked from his brother to Connor and knew something was up. "What happened to your lip, Connor?"

The man tried to put on a smile, but it only cam out looking like a grimace.

"I just fell Speed. Nothing to worry about."

Speed narrowed his eyes but then shrugged it off. "Ready to go tryout for football?" he asked, hopefully.

Connor nodded his head and turned to look at Vegeta. "I guess I'll be seeing you then," he said.

Bulma could hear Vegeta growl deep in his throat. 

Speedway smiled at his brother. "See you later Vegeta. Cross your fingers and maybe I'll make it on the team."

Vegeta nodded absently, still eyeing the other guy.

"Come on Speed, let's go."

They watched as the two got in the car and drove off.

"What was _that_ all about?" Goku asked.

Jay shook his head. "Don't ask. It'll just make Vegeta unnecessarily angry all over again."

"Don't start," Vegeta warned.

"It's true!" Chichi scolded. "That was absolutely unnecessary and you know it Vegeta!"

"Fuck off Chi," Vegeta replied calmly before retreating back to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

'Today is too unreal,' Bulma thought after Vegeta had gone back to his room. She wanted to think out what had just happened and why Vegeta had gone all crazy, but someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, coming face to face with Yamcha.

Although Bulma was in no happy mood, she forced a smile. It was part of her undercover job to be an actress.

"Hey Bulma."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to let you know that...if there's ever a time you need to talk to someone...I'm here for you."

Bulma blinked. _'Okay...and why are you telling me this?'_

"About....last night."

__

'Oh, right.'

"Now, I know that I don't know all the details, but I feel so bad that whatever happened, happened. But I say, kudos to moving on, right?

__

'What is this guy trying to say?'

"And since we're on the subject of moving on," he continued, "how about I take you out? As friends."

Bulma looked up at him in awe, hearing the words come out of his mouth, but not really understanding them.

"How does that sound?"

Bulma opened her mouth to say something along the lines of, "It sounds like you rehearsed that," but then thought again.

__

'Who's the biggest sucker here that I can get answers from?' she asked herself. It was time to stop worrying about her life, and start taking action on this case.

"Sure," she answered. "When?"

Yamcha's eyes lit up in surprise. "Uh, 8:00 tomorrow night? Flamingo Cantina? I'll pick you up."

"That's good for me," Bulma answered, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Rayven's silky voice came from behind him. She slinked her arms around his neck.

"What do you want Ray?" Vegeta wanted to know, as he absently shifted through papers.

"I _want_ you...to be happy," she replied, making sure he heard the pause and turning her words into a double entendre.

Vegeta sighed.

"You seem stressed Vegeta," she said, rubbing his shoulders slowly. "You need a break."

Vegeta closed his eyes, reluctantly enjoying the woman's massage.

"And I know exactly what you need."

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Let's go to dinner. Just me and you."

"No."

She stopped her ministrations. "And why not?"

"Because I said so."

Vegeta looked up through his glass window and noticed two figures standing together and talking. Well, more like one was talking and the other was just listening. 

He watched as Bulma stared at Yamcha as if he were a god or something. 

"Fuck it," he said. "Let's go."

Behind him, Rayven smiled. "I knew you'd say yes. Tomorrow. 8:00? Flamingo Cantina."

Vegeta just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I swear...That was the biggest bitch to write! I wrote that last part off the top of my head. It sucks when you come out with a good chapter, but then you can't top it. Which is why this chapter came out all weird to me...not bad, just not my style. I'm so disappointed in myself because I realized that this whole summer, I only came out with 1 chapter! 1! I felt so bad....so I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. It was pretty...blah. But that's 'cause the ball starts to roll in the next chapter.

Hey, but we do find out that Zarbon and Zaria are related....and, what's this? Vegeta has got some chick pregnant?? What's going on here? And Picollo is Kami's son?? I didn't see that one coming. In fact, that plot only came to me like 2 chapters ago when one of my reviewers mentioned something about wanting to know about Tien and Picollo's home lives. Strange relations indeed.

And now, I think I'm going to have to come up with a schedule on when I'm going to come out with chapters....and I seriously can't promise you that it will be every other week. Sorry. Anyway, please, please **Review. **Give my friend Simba some pride. Some people gave me some good advice and I'll be sure to e-mail you back. It's hard to know how your characters look when you're writing them. 

luv, peace, and chicken grease!

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	16. On the Town

A/N: Wow, what's it been? 2 and a half months?? I promise you that this was **not **a case of procrastination. Basically, school's been hella hard. That's been practically taking up all my time. I'm one of those geniuses (ha, ha) that takes classes she should be taking 1 or 2 years later so the work load is big. Plus the basketball team? I'm surprised I could even get this out with the way my coach has been running me. Well....here it is...hope ya like...Not proofread or anything....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma checked herself once more in the full-length mirror before turning to her companion with a self-conscious look on her face.

"Whaddya think?"

Goku sighed and fell back onto her bed. "I think this whole idea is amazingly dumb."

Bulma looked up at the ceiling and gave a sigh of her own.

"And this coming from you... I _must _be doing something wrong."

Goku shook his head. "I'm serious Bulma. I don't like this."

She went over to the bed and lied down on her back beside him. 

"What? Do you think I can't handle the situation myself?"

Goku shook his head again. "Bulma, you're not even taking your gun."

"Right. There's a way for a guy to tell me all his and his friends' secrets. Bring a weapon."

"No, it's just that... look Bulma, I know you want to get more info from this guy, but if we're right and Yamcha and the others are involved in all this, then he's more dangerous than you think."

They lay there for a few moments in silence. Bulma placed a hand on his knee. "I'll have my cell in my purse if I need back up. Everything will be fine, Goku," she reassured him.

"I hope so," he answered reluctantly.

"So where are you going tonight?" Bulma inquired.

"I'm gonna head over to Chi's place. To help her baby-sit," he added quickly at her raise of the eyebrows. "And I'll try to see what I can find out through her about this whole case deal."

"Does that mean you'll need back up too?" she mocked playfully. "After all, Chichi _can_ be a little spitfire when she wants to be." Goku rolled his eyes. 

"And anyway, who're you guys babysitting?"

"Vegeta's brother. His mother and her boyfriend are going out tonight and I think he's got plans."

Bulma left the bed. "Oh?" she asked nonchalantly. "What kind of plans?"

Goku shrugged. "I dunno. A date maybe? I mean, it _is_ Friday. Maybe he's dragging the streets."

Bulma shook her head. "No, not tonight. Everyone decided to stay in this Friday and forgo that scene tonight." She shook her head. "Geez, you'd think the friggin' agency would have someone tailing him. I mean, the guy's out all Friday night and we have no idea where the hell he is. That's just bad policing if you ask me."

Goku glanced at her, wondering why she sounded so concerned. "What happened with you two? I know you guys disliked each other, but now, it seems as if every time you two are in the same room, the hate barometer goes up a few notches. What's up with that?"

Bulma swiped her hand through the air. "You're just imagining things, Goku."

Goku got off the bed, not satisfied with her answer but not wanting to pry. 

"Hey, you got anything to eat?" he asked, going into the kitchen.

"What do I look like? Burger King?"

"Oh, a burger sounds nice actually, thanks."

There was a knock at the front door. 

Goku answered it. He needed to make sure Yamcha wasn't up to any funny business.

"Hey Goku," Yamcha greeted when the other man opened the door. "Bulma ready yet?"

Goku responded by pushing him against the door face first and searching him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, Goku?" Yamcha demanded, voice muffled by the door.

"You got a gun?" Goku inquired patting down the guy's pockets.

"No! Why would I have a--"

"Any drugs?"

"Goku, you're being ridi--"

"Weapons of mass destruction?"

Yamcha turned around and slapped Goku's hands off of him.

"No!" Yamcha exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "Shit. What are you? A fucking cop?"

"Actually--"

"What's going on here?" Bulma asked lightly when she came into the room.

Yamcha smiled and went to her. "Wow, Bulma. You look pretty nice."

In her head, Bulma laughed. _'Not that I went all out for this date or anything, but all he can come up with is 'pretty nice'? Thank the high heavens this isn't going to last!'_

She smiled at him. "Thanks Yamcha. You don't look to bad yourself."

He smiled back at her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied. "And, Goku? Don't forget to lock up when you leave. Last time, this place was fully exposed to the best of L.A.'s burglars."

Goku waved her off in a 'don't even worry about it' gesture.

She nodded then the two of the left the house and a hungry Goku behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta pulled the helmet off Speedway's head once they stopped in front of Chichi's house. 

"We're there already?" The kid whined while Vegeta lifted him off the motorbike. Vegeta gave him a small smile.

"It's not that bad. I'll pick you up in the morning."

Speed pouted. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to help Chichi cook smelly food and listen to Uncle Ox's fake stories about when he was a kid."

"Sure. You know you love every minute of it."

"That's not the point. And it's still easy for you to say."

"Damn right."

Vegeta knocked on the door. They heard footsteps come down the hall before the door opened. 

"You guys are late," Chichi greeted matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, ten minutes," Vegeta replied. "And even then, so what?"

Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on Speed," she said, grabbing his overnight bag and leading the way into the house. "It looks like your brother is in his non-social mood."

Speed giggled despite his previous depression. 

"And where are you going tonight anyway?" she continued.

"None of your business," Vegeta answered simply.

"I bet you're going out with Bulma," she prodded.

"As if."

Chichi raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm going to pretend that Vegeta Spencer didn't just use those two words side by side in the same sentence. And this just confirms the fact that you are going out with someone tonight. Who is it?"

He'd never been able to keep things from Chichi. Mainly because she'd bug him about it for the remainder of his life. He sighed. "Well, if you simply must know, woman, I'm going out with Ray."

Chichi shook her head as if she'd heard wrong. "I could have sworn that 'thing' you guys had, went stale a long time ago."

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go; I'm already late. Where's Ox?"

"He's in his room, sleeping," she answered, still stuck on the whole him and Ray thing.

He turned to Speed. "Be good. And say hi to Ox for me."

The child nodded as they walked Vegeta out the door. When he'd left on the motorcycle, Chichi and Speed were left standing at the door.

Speedway scratched his head. "I'm confused."

"Why?"

"I thought he was in love with Bulma."

Chichi's eyebrows raised once again. "How do you figure?"

"He can't sleep."

"Huh?"

Speed shook his head and walked back into the house. "Forget it. Grown-ups never understand."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, shit, Jay," Zaria gasped in awe at the restaurant before them. "Do you know how hard it is to reserve a spot at this place?"

'Hell yeah I do!' he thought, but instead said, "Hey, it was worth it."

He held out his arm so she could take it. "You know you didn't have to do all this, right?" she informed as she took the outstretched limb and they walked into the restaurant. 

He smiled. "Yeah, well I _am_ da man."

"Yeah, with da big ego."

They were directed to their seats after a short while and soon after, given their menus.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

Her face scrunched up as she tried to read the menu. "Something _not_ in Spanish would be great, actually."

"Yeah, that would help, wouldn't it?" Jay agreed, as he too struggled to read the menu. "Makes me wish I'd paid attention in Spanish class."

Zaria looked up at him. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you were a bad student?"

He gave a look of mock indignation. "I'm offended. I was a good boy," he said, raising his eyebrows up and down. 

"I bet," she said, believingly. 

"So, whatever happened when your brother got to your house that day?" Jay wanted to know. 

Zaria looked back down at the unreadable menu. "Nothing."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? So he didn't even ask you about the car in front of your house?"

She kept her eyes on the menu. "Nope."

He narrowed his eyes almost suspiciously. "What's this guy's name, anyway? It gets tiring calling him 'your brother.' "

Zaria's eyes shifted nervously. "Um...his name? Oh, uh...."

"What can I get for you two this evening?" a voice asked politely. The pair looked up at the waiter who'd interrupted the conversation. Zaria almost breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked the man for bailing her out.

They said their orders as best they could and they gave the menus back.

"So," Zaria diverted. "Race Wars is coming up soon. Are you ready?"

Jay shrugged. "I'm a procrastinator. For me, the Wars are ages away."

"Yeah, from what I hear from Yajirobe, the Wars equals the most important event of the year."

"Especially between Vegeta and the Ginyus."

"Ginyus?" Zaria asked, as if she didn't already know. Of course she did, since it was her last name. 

"Long story," Jay answered. "But to make it short, everyone turns up to see Vegeta go against this one asshole. Name's Zarbon."

Zaria kept from flinching at his name. "Is this guy any good?" she asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah."

'This is the part where I tread lightly,' Zaria thought. "This guy, Zarbon? He's pretty good right? So Vegeta must have something big lined up for Race Wars." she finally asked, fingering a napkin.

"Maybe," Jay answered.

She kept her eyes trained on the napkin. "Care to share?"

Jay smirked and leaned forward so no one could hear him. 

She waited in anticipation.

"Top secret," he whispered in her ear.

He laughed as the expectation fell from her face.

"Thanks a lot, Jay," she said, sarcastically.

"Okay, seriously then," Jay conceded, still laughing. "Vegeta's gonna be pushing a..." he trailed off as he caught a streak of blue out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, is that Bulma?"

Zaria looked to her left. Across the room was Bulma alongside

"Yamcha?" she asked Jay, surprised. "I didn't know they were and item."

Jay shook his head. "I'm just as clueless as you," he said.

Soon after, their food came, and Zaria was relieved that they'd been interrupted. At least now, Zarbon couldn't say she didn't try.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow, Yamcha. This place is beautiful," Bulma declared as they entered the Flamingo Cantina. 

"Yeah, it's my favorite," Yamcha replied, smiling.

They waited to be seated, and within a few minutes, they were at a table, which seated four people.

"Well, would you look at that," Yamcha stated. "Looks like that means more room for us."

"That wasn't real smart," Bulma said. "They should have had us seated at a two-seat table."

"I don't know. I kinda like how this table is dim and isolated. I'll get to know you better."

And in truth, their table was set up in a secluded corner so he had a point. "I'm really glad you asked me to dinner tonight, Yamcha," Bulma said after they sat down, turning on her charm. The quicker she charmed him, the quicker she could get information from him, and the quicker she could feign sick and go home. 

"I'm glad I did too," he replied sincerely. Bulma smiled almost feeling bad for duping him. Almost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is that Rayven?" Zaria asked, squinting. 

Jay looked to his right. "Yeah, it is," he said, a little surprised. "What's she doing here?" His eyes widened. "With Vegeta?"

Zaria raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're having a celebration that we weren't invited to. Bastards."

"I smell something funny," Zaria said.

"Maybe it's the tortillas. I knew I--"

"No, Jay. I mean, something's up."

"And if it involves Ray, it's definitely not good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Chi," Goku greeted when she finally opened the door. She was wearing an apron and a big puffy cooking glove. He caught the smell of smoke in the air.

"Chichi!" he heard a small voice yell in the background. "It's burning!!"

Chichi ran into the house followed by Goku. She moved the child out from in front of the oven and opened it. Smoke billowed out, setting off the smoke detector.

"Goku! Get a pillow and fan under the detector," she instructed over the beeping. "Speed, open the windows." They boy nodded and proceeded to do what she said.

Chichi cautiously took out the burnt food and set it on the counter. After a while, the beeping had stopped and the smoke had wafted out the open windows. Goku fell onto the couch, exhausted from the fanning.

"Well. As much fun as that was, anyone wanna tell me why we were all almost burnt to a crisp?"

"That's what I get for letting myself to Speed's begging me to let him make the pizza," Chichi said, plopping down right next to Goku. "I don't care if it _is_ Digorno, Speed. Next time _I'm_ making it," she called to the young boy.

Goku looked at Speed, who was staring at him with a look of fascination. 

"Do I know you?" the child asked, scrunching his eyebrows. Goku glanced at Chichi nervously and then looked back at the boy. 

"No, why would you say that?"

Speed squinted his eyes even more. "I could swear..."

Goku laughed nervously. "So, uh....anyone up for some burnt pizza?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, are we just going to act like you weren't late tonight, Vegeta?" Rayven asked, after getting off the motor bike.

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

She latched onto his arm as they headed into the restaurant. "I assume that you're not going to be anal _all_ night?" she inquired. 

He didn't answer her as they entered the place. Vegeta looked around. It wasn't too formal, dimly lit with soft Mexican music playing in the background.

"This place is packed," Vegeta commented to himself.

"Yeah, well it _is_ Friday night. And besides; love is in the air," she said, close to his ear.

If you asked him, he'd say that he'd rather be at an all you can eat, without all the mannerisms and bullshit. Or at home, watching a basketball game with the guys. Not that he hated Rayven. It was just that there was a million other things that he'd rather be doing. And people he'd rather be with.

Finally, one of the restaurant workers zig-zagged them through the tables towards their seats.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed when he spotted a flash of blue at one of the tables.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Bulma sitting across from Yamcha, seemingly in deep conversation.

"Here you go," said the worker. "A table for four."

Vegeta saw Bulma look up in shock. But fuck her shock! What about his?

"Oh, hell no," they said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zaria laughed as Jay threw a grape into the air and tried to catch it into his mouth. He missed again, of course.

"Are you trying to get us kicked out?" she asked between laughs.

He waved it off. "They don't care. I practically own this place."

"Right. And in which dream was that again?"

"Hey, look," Jay said, pointing. "They're sitting down."

"I wonder when all hell'll break loose."

"Shouldn't be too long. 15 minutes tops."

"No way! That's way too early. I say 20."

"5 bucks says."

She held out her hand to shake his. "You're on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta wasn't dumb enough to think that this was all some coincident. If the smirk on Yamcha's face was any indication. 

"Hey Vegeta!" Yamcha said in a friendly tone. "Fancy seeing you two here. Isn't it, Bulma?" he asked, facing her. She didn't answer, instead she asked the worker, "Aren't there any other seats for them to sit?"

She knew she was being rude. But she was finally about to get inside info on Vegeta and his crew and if getting it meant that she'd have to be a little bitchy, then so be it.

The man shook his head nervously. "N-no ma'am," he stuttered. "A-as you can see, it's really crowded tonight. A-and besides, these seats were specifically reserved for--"

"Okay, we get it," Rayven cut him off, sitting down. "No room, yadda, yadda, go make yourself useful."

He gave them their menus and scurried away from the table.

Bulma bit her tongue when Vegeta finally sat down. She didn't know what was going on in his mind, but she knew it wasn't real pleasant. 

"Wow, this is just...such a coincidence," Yamcha repeated. "I mean, out of all the joints in LA, you guys come to the Flamingo Cantina. What a coincidence."

Rayven gave him a look that clearly said, 'shut up now.'

"So," Yamcha began again. "You see something you like, Bulma?"

Vegeta chuckled to himself.

She didn't look up from the menu. "No. Hopefully I haven't lost my appetite."

Vegeta snorted. "That'd be the day," he commented under his breath. 

Bulma didn't miss a beat. "And this coming from the guy who consumes food faster than a hoover." She didn't look up.

"Not when it comes to your mother's cooking," he said, referring to the day after the sleepover when her mother had cooked breakfast. He kept his eyes on his menu also.

"So I assume that you _didn't_ enjoy the 3rd and 4th helpings you took?"

She smirked to herself when he didn't answer back.

'Shot down!' she thought, triumphantly, and a bit childishly. But so what?

"So, Vegeta," Rayven began, stroking his arm. "When are you going to fix my bedroom lock? You know how much I _hate_ people barging in uninvited."

Bulma froze noticeably. How did she know that someone would bring that up tonight?

"What do I look like?" Vegeta asked. "A locksmith? And how the hell am I supposed to read this menu?"

"Yeah, the language is pretty hard," Yamcha commented. "Especially since you _did_ fail Spanish in high school."

Vegeta looked up at him. "And, at which point were you invited into the conversation? As far as this whole 'date' thing is concerned, you can worry about that one, and I'll worry about this one," he said, pointing to Bulma and Rayven respectively. "Don't trip on what's going on over here."

Yamcha grinned, proud to have gotten Vegeta so easily riled up.

"As you wish."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Your 15 minutes are up buster."

"No way. I get a 2 minute leeway."

"I hope you don't seriously believe that, Jay Andry."

"Of course I do."

"I'm getting fretty."

"Yeah, me too. I think it was the beans. I don't know about you, but--"

"No, I mean, that right there," Zaria started, pointing at Vegeta's table, "it's way too easy."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is-- okay, do you ever feel the sexual tension?"

Jay dropped his fork. "Y-you mean, between us?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean between Bulma and Vegeta."

He picked up his fork again. "Oh, yeah. Bulma and Vegeta. That UST is practically oozing off them."

"Good," Zaria continued. "Because I've barely even known them for a while and even I can feel those oozies."

"Thanks for the image."

"Uh-huh."

"So what's 'easy'? Jay asked.

She smiled and got up from her seat. "Follow me. And play along."

Jay raised and eyebrow, but did just as she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Bulma took a sip of her drink as Yamcha continued to talk her ear off. In all fairness, it was kind of her fault. He'd been trying to engage her into conversation but she'd only responded in one syllable words. How could she concentrate when Vegeta was sitting directly across from her? And Rayven was laughing loudly every five seconds as if Vegeta was someone hilarious

Bulma _knew_ Vegeta was not _that _funny.

Vegeta turned to Bulma and caught her staring at him. She quickly turned back and pretended to listen to Yamcha. Vegeta smirked and continued to play with his straw and listen to Ray's one sided conversation. If she laughed at one of her own jokes one more time, he might just throw his drink at her. 

Did Ray really think that she and Yamcha were being discreet about their little plan. He almost laughed. He wondered if Bulma had figured it out already.

"Oh my goodness, what a coincidence!" Vegeta winced. If he heard that word one more time, someone was going to get dropped. He looked up to find Zaria and Jay standing at their table.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"For your information, Vegeta," Zaria began, "we were here before you guys got here."

Rayven raised an eyebrow. "I'm just wondering how Jay copped reservations."

Jay smiled fakely. "And I'm just wondering how Ray copped a date with Vegeta."

Zaria elbowed him in the gut noticeably and gave him a warning look. "Well, we just came by to say hi," Zaria said. "And might I add that Bulma, you look great tonight, as always."

"Oh, don't" Bulma said playfully. "I'll start blushing."

Zaria laughed and turned back to Ray. "And you're looking pretty good yourself, Ray."

Rayven looked at the other woman suspiciously. "Thanks. Where'd you get your outfit? I've never seen it before."

"Oh, this old thing?" Zaria asked playfully, already setting her plan into action. "From New York."

Rayven nodded. "I knew your slight accent sounded a bit....urban."

Everyone at the table held breath. Zaria raised her eyebrows. Oh, and I love that necklace. May I?" she asked, wanting to touch it.

Rayven agreed proudly.

As the other woman went for the necklace, she knocked over a glass which poured all of its red contents onto Ray's lap.

Raven gasped and stood up. 

"Oh shit!" Zaria exclaimed. "I'm _so_ sorry. Here, Jay, hand me a napkin. And watch out for Yamcha's cup."

Jay took the hint.

As he reached for the napkins, he "accidentally" knocked over Yamcha's glass which spilled over onto his own lap.

"Shit Jay!" Yamcha exclaimed. By this time, they'd gained spectators. "Can't you _ever_ watch what you're doing?"

"My bad, bro." Jay replied simply.

Bulma almost laughed at the quick smile she saw flit over Zaria's lips.

Vegeta was slightly amused. The night had just gotten interesting. 

Rayven scowled at the other green-haired woman. "I'll be in the ladies room," she told the table, "trying to get this _stain_ out of my dress. Someone better pray this comes off."

She stomped off to the restrooms followed by Yamcha who had to do the same.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Jay apologized. "We'll be getting back to our date. You guys can continue yours," he ended with a wink at Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head. He was really going to have to talk to Jay about winking at other guys. He felt eyes on his back and turned around. Zaria was staring at him. Her look wasn't necessarily icy, but somewhere between cold and curious. He couldn't explain it. Almost as if she knew him more than he did her and had a personal vendetta against him. He shrugged it off.

Of course she knew him. Everyone did! He was fucking legend! He turned back to Bulma. 

And the drama ensues.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zaria and Jay came out of the restaurant laughing arm in arm. "Did you see the look on her face?" Zaria asked between laughs.

Jay laughed some more, the joy of being with this woman consuming him like the warm night. "Like she wanted to gouge your eyes out?"

Zaria nodded. "Yep! That one! Man, I'm evil." She joked, holding onto his arm tighter when their laughter died down. 

They'd gotten to the Flamingo Cantina from her house via foot. Jay'd thought it'd be more romantic that way seeing's to how she lived close by. So he'd left his car at her place and they'd walked. He was faintly surprised that she didn't complain about it. Most women would have harped about the walk, but she seemed to actually enjoy it.

"Why's the street practically deserted?" Zaria asked after a while.

"It's drag night. Everyone's on the other side of town," Jay answered.

Zaria laughed as if she'd just thought of something. "I say we go show those guys a thing or two," she said playfully. 

Jay rolled his eyes. "Right. Why don't you just ask me to publicly humiliate myself in front of everyone."

She looked up at him. "Why? You don't think you can race someone and beat them?"

Jay shook his head. "That's not it, it's just that I'm not as good as...oh, say, Vegeta."

Zaria shook her own head. "According to him, who is?"

Jay laughed.

"But I don't want to talk about Vegeta," she continued honestly. 

"Then...what do you want to do?" he inquired, putting a dangerous edge to his voice.

She batted her eyes up at him slowly. "Well, the night's young. There's a lot we can still do."

Jay chuckled. "Are you flirting with me?"

Zaria smiled. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Their playful banter was broken when they heard multiple motors in the distance, followed by the sounds of men making whooping noises. Zaria held onto Jay's arm a bit tighter.

"What was that?" she asked fearfully.

Jay shook his head. "Probably just a few drunk guys having boy's night out."

The noises began to get closer, and the grip on his shirt, tighter.

"Sounds like more than boy's night out to me," she said, worriedly.

They both jumped in unison when a motorcycle revved right behind them. They turned around and saw more than five more coming towards them.

"Fucking Ginyus," Jay muttered so that only Zaria could hear him. 

The men on the bikes circled around them as if they were in some kind of old gang flick. 

"My, my, my, look what we have here," Captain taunted when he stopped his motor.

"What do we have here?" Guldo, the short green man, asked.

Jeice laughed. "Looks like Jay's got himself 'girl of the week'."

The other men roared with laughter. Jay snorted. "Let's not even get on you Jeice. I'm still questioning your sexuality."

Jeice snorted back. "You would be."

Zarbon jumped in. "I must say, though. This one's a pretty little thing. Looks like you _and_ Vegeta have finally found good taste in women." Zarbon caught Zaria's glare with ease. 

"Take it as a compliment sweety," Recoome added.

Zarbon smirked. "But I do think you can do a _little_ better, my friend."

Jay began to breathe heavily with anger and Zaria grabbed onto his arm as if preventing him from attacking.

"Better?" Burter asked with mock curiosity. 

"Yes," Zarbon answered. "You see, Jay. I have this sister who's a real knockout."

He ignored said sister's look of pure hate. 

"Which one?" Jeice called. "Zarmine?"

Zarbon shook his head. "No, cousin Jeice. The other one. I'm sure you two would be a perfect match, wouldn't you say?"

The men all nodded in agreement.

Jay tried to keep his anger in check. He knew he was outnumbered. "Even if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, I would have nothing to do with her," he said through clenched teeth.

Zaria stiffened beside him.

"Oh?" Zarbon asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Hell no," Jay continued. 

"And just why not?"

"I'd rather burn in hell ten times over than have anything to do with a Ginyu. Especially a female one. Who knows how much they get around."

Zarbon smirked. Any other day, Jay wouldn't have gotten away with those comments. But tonight, Jay had helped to get a point across to his sister that he wouldn't have possibly been able to get across by himself. Maybe she didn't even really like the guy. But he had to take precautions.

"Well, if that's the way you feel," he said, sighing with a shrug. "I was just trying to hook _you_ up.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jay spat.

"My sister will be disappointed that you shot her down like dirt," Zarbon continued, looking at Zaria. "I'll just let her know that Jay's just too damn good for a Ginyu"

The men sped off on their motorcycles, leaving the two behind in their dust. 

"Damn right I'm too good."

Beside him, Zaria bit her lip to keep from crying. She knew her brother had done that on purpose. To remind her that this was strictly business and not personal. Not to get her heart involved.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked sincerely.

"Yeah," she answered, trying desperately to keep the tears out of her voice. "You can tell me about it on the way to my house."

"Will your brother be there? Or is he staying at his place?"

She shook her head. "No. He's out with friends."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Speedway laughed as Martin Lawrence's character made another funny quip on the television. Chichi and Goku shared a look, rolling their eyes at the boy's finding everything so funny.

They were all seated on the bigger couch watching "Big Momma's House." Speed was lying down in between the other two, his legs on Goku's lap, and his head on Chi's.

"That was funny," the child said, still laughing.

"Right," Chi said, rolling her eyes again. "You also thought 'Not Another Teen Movie' was funny. Which, by the way, you shouldn't have been watching."

"Can you please keep it down Chi," Speed asked, snuggling deeper into the couch. "Some of us are trying to watch the movie, you know."

Goku laughed at the look on Chichi's face. He casually draped his arm on top of the couch, absently toying with Chi's raven hair. She'd finally left it down tonight, too lazy to put it up in a bun.

Chichi felt his hands in her hair and turned to look at him. His eyes were glued to the television and he let out the occasional laugh when something funny happened.

Chichi felt the air change around her and her heart and breaths began to speed up.

"Why doesn't Martin just tell her that he's a cop?" she hear Speed ask.

"Because he's undercover," Goku answered. "You're not allowed to tell when you're undercover."

Speed snorted. "That's a dumb rule. Then no one ever knows who you really are. No wonder Vegeta hates cops."

Goku was going to reply but he felt her eyes on him. He could always feel her eyes on him.

She quickly turned her head back to the movie when he looked at her. "What's wrong, Chi?" he wanted to know.

She shook her head, her heart still beating quickly. "Nothing, she answered. She gently pushed Speed's head off of her lap and got off the couch.

"I'm gonna go check on the pizza," she informed distractedly.

"You're lucky it's going to commercial," Speed said, positioning his head on a pillow. "I expect you'll be back in time for the movie so I can get my spot back?"

She didn't answer, just went to the kitchen.

"What's eating her?" Speedway asked.

Goku shrugged, leaving the couch also. "I'll be right back," he said, following the woman into the kitchen. She was standing next to the oven, tapping her fingers on the counter while she waited for the ringer to go off. 

Goku silently slipped his arms around her waist, bringing her rigid back to his chest.

"What's the matter Chi?" he asked close to her ear.

Chichi didn't know whether or not she liked the way his voice reverberating into her, turned her previously stiff body into liquid.

She decided that she liked it, leaning her head onto his chest and wrapping her arms around his own which were down at her waist.

"I'm just tired is all," she lied. Truth was, she'd just felt something out there that she'd never felt before. She decided not to put a name to it, instead choosing to let it flow. 

Goku didn't believe her, but, as he did with Bulma, chose not to pry.

"It's back on!" they heard Speed's voice call from the living room. 

"We'll be right there!" Goku called back.

He spun her around in his arms so he could see her face. "If you're tired, I could leave and come back tomorrow."

Chi shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "No. Stay a while."

Goku sighed in relief that she didn't want him gone. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, content to just stay there the whole night.

She gasped in surprise when she felt his lips brush against the side of her neck. He pulled back to look at her. Grabbing her by the hips, he lifted her onto the countertop and set himself between her legs.

Goku was never that great with words. So he let his eyes do the talking.

He guessed that she'd understood what he wanted to say because she leaned up, kissing him passionately. His arms wrapped more tightly around her waist by their own doing. 

"Are you guys coming already? They're about to find out that Martin's a cop."

The angry voice came from the young boy who was standing at the kitchen entrance with his hands at his hips. 

The other two pulled away blushing. Chichi licked her lips quickly and practically jumped off of the counter.

"We were just getting the pizza," Chichi tried to explain. The alarm beeped as if proving her statement. 

Speed rolled his eyes. "Right. Like I don't know what you guys were just doing. I'm young. Not dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chi kept trying.

"I_ have_ been seeing you guys make with the googly eyes at each other all night," he continued. He turned to go back into the living room. 

"Geez," they heard him mutter. "First Juu and Krillin, then Vegeta, and now Chichi? What's this world coming to? All I need now is for Jay to find a girl. Then I'll totally give up!"

The pair in the kitchen just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I bet you planned all this," Bulma said spitefully.

Vegeta snorted. "Right. Just as hard as I'd plan my own death."

"I'm pretty sure other people are doing that job for you," she said with a mock smile.

"And I'm guessing you're one of them?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Would you blame me if I was?"

He leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "To each his own, right?"

She sighed and shook her head. As pathetic as it was, she couldn't wait until Yamcha came back. She swirled the contents in her cup without looking up at him.

Vegeta watched her face. She looked defeated. 

"Why do you look like that?" he asked without thinking.

"Like what?" she asked defensively. 

"Like someone just murdered your dog."

She finally looked up at him with a bitter smile on her face. "Do you really have to ask?"

Vegeta became angry at her words. Was he supposed to feel guilty or something? "Don't act as if you didn't walk out the Dragon with him that night."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly. "You're not serious."

"When have I _not_ been serious?"

"What did you expect me to do?"

"Meet me at the door after you'd come out the restroom like you said."

"It's pretty hard to meet up with someone who isn't there."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "I waited for you, woman. And when Ray told me you'd left with Yamcha I--"

"Well that's funny because Yamcha'd informed me that you'd left with Ray and..." she trailed off. How the hell did she miss it? She'd been too pissed to think through the situation. 

"I guess that was just as planned as this sham of a date?" Bulma figured out.

Vegeta nodded. "So you at least figured that part out?"

There was a pregnant silence as they thought it through. Bulma played with her drink again. 

"That still doesn't explain why you were practically ramming Rayven in her own house."

Vegeta stiffened. And not in the good way. "She was just there."

Bulma almost scoffed. "So you'd make suck-face with any girl that's 'just there'?"

Vegeta looked her straight in the eye. "Basically," he blurted without thinking.

Bulma's eyes widened. She shook her head with disbelief and got up from the table.

Vegeta cursed as he watched her grab her purse and walk out the door. She always seemed to leave him watching her retreating figure.

Not this time.

He got up from his seat and made his way towards the exit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma took a deep breath and let the hot LA air sweep across her body. Why did she always let that guy get to her?

Fuck.

Now she was going to have to go back in there and wait for Yamcha. How else was she going to get home? She could call Goku. But he was with Chichi. Just because her night was crap didn't mean she should ruin it for her partner.

She hadn't even had enough time to get any info out of Yamcha. She was so fucked! The night had been useless, she'd accomplished nothing which meant Kami was going to ream her, and Vegeta had basically told her she meant nothing to him.

Fucking asshole!

Bulma held in tears of frustration and took another deep breath. Time to go back in.

Before she could take a step, a motor revved in the distance. It was getting louder each second. 

Bulma refused to show any emotion when Vegeta's motorcycle pulled up beside her. He stopped the engine and stared straight ahead, not looking at her. Bulma watched him for a moment in silence.

"What do you want?" she asked with as much emotion as a stone.

There was more silence as she waited for his answer. 

"I'm about to head out," he finally answered, still looking straight ahead. 

Bulma let a few moments pass before asking, "Where are you going?"

He slid his fingers over the handle a few times with uncertainty. "I don't know."

She waited for him to continue speaking.

'Why is he telling me this?' she asked herself, waiting for the silence to end. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to continue, she turned to go back into the restaurant.

"You comin'?"

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Is it because I'm 'just here'?" she asked, tossing his words back at him.

"It was a yes or no question," he replied, finally looking at her. Bulma turned away from him and looked through the glass doors of the Flamingo Cantina.

Yamcha and Rayven were just coming back from the restrooms. She watched them look around for her and Vegeta and then begin to argue.

Bulma bit her lip. She _had_ to get this case rolling. And to do this, she needed Yamcha's information. She was on a deadline. 

She looked back at the shadowed man on the motorcycle. His eyes were hooded, giving him the perfect image of dark temptation. She turned once more to look through the glass doors.

Yamcha was staring back at her. Rayven was too caught up in arguing to notice. Bulma felt a pang of guilt when Yamcha looked down at the table in defeat and rejection. She knew that Kami would be shaking his head in disappointment if he knew.

Bulma took her last deep breath and half ran to the bike. She slipped onto the back of it, wrapping her arms around his waist and molding herself to his back. 

"Go," she whispered into his ear before they took off into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow.....so little action. Some of my reviewers keep asking me for more racing action. Guess what? I suck at action. In fact, my middle name should_ be _Suckataction. So, with that out of the way....

Alright, I really need to know how you guys felt about this chapter. Be honest. I don't know how I felt about it. What was boring? What wasn't? Are you guys feeling the Jay/Zaria parallel? Was the Rayven/ Yamcha plot a bit cheesy? Did I miss something? Anyone got any questions for me? I put a little bit of G/CC in here, only because a few of my reviewers asked for it. So if you hated it....just tell me.

By the way....if you've e-mailed me....I haven't been able to get to my e-mail cuz our internet is down again and has been for about a month now. The school library (bastards) won't let me access hotmail. But thank you so so so so much if you've reviewed. Every time I see a new review on the board, I get a big happy. It makes my fucking day!! I e-mailed everybody who reviewed (even if you left only a small note) except for the last few people because I don't have e-mail access right now. But I will get to you guys. Just know that you **ARE** appreciated. 

Um...anything else....oh, sorry again for the lateness...I know you guys have been keeping up the circle of life or whatever, but for me, Simba's just been running rampant in the backyard. Sorry for that. Next chapter you will get more B/V...this chapter definitely didn't have enough. Next chapter is already in the making....Oh, and when I do put a lemon up...I'm going to need somewhere to put it. Adultfanfiction.net is a real bitch to navigate through so if anyone has any suggestions....

Luv, peace, and chicken grease!!

(I know I forgot something.)

~Scrambled Thoughts~


	17. For a Rendezvous

You guys hate me....I know. But here's the chapter anyway. And just in case you forgot what happened since it's been so dang long....

**RECAP:** Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Rayven are out on their separate dates but 'coincidentally' meet up in the same restaurant at the same table. Zaria and Jay (who are out on their own date at the same place) witness this and stir up trouble. Ray and Yamcha end up going to the bathroom to wipe up some spilled drinks from their clothes', leaving Bulma and Vegeta to their own devices (the non-electronic one's thank you very much). They find out that they've been duped by Ray and Yamcha so they end up riding somewhere on Vegeta's motorcycle (we don't know where that is yet). Meanwhile Jay and Zaria are cornered by the Ginyu's and Zarbon forces Jay to say some things about female Ginyus that really suck even though he is unknowingly with one. 

If you want, you can go back a chapter just in case you don't remember....

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma held onto him tighter as he sped up. 

"Slow down," she whispered, wanting the ride to last. He complied, but not before running another stop light.

She leaned back a bit, allowing the hot LA wind to blow through her hair.

She loved this feeling. The feeling of reckless abandon. The moon was full, the street bare, and she had no clue where they were going. The feeling of having him right at her fingertips was more appetizing than any meal she'd ever eaten.

She looked up at the illuminating orb in the sky. As a child, she thought it followed her everywhere. As if whoever had made it, had made it just for her. She laughed at her past naivety.

Vegeta let a grin cross his lips when he heard her soft laughter float to his ears. He knew she'd like this. She'd struck him as the type of woman with the need for spontaneity. 

He began to speed up again when he felt her lean back and press her heat into him.

A cold shower was definitely needed.

"Be careful, woman, before you fall."

But she'd already fallen. Not that either of them knew it.

She answered him by holding his midriff tighter and molding her body against his back. Vegeta uttered an unheard curse when he felt her breasts push up against him. 

This woman was, without a doubt, trying to torture him.

"Where are we going?" she inquired curiously.

"Somewhere," he answered shortly.

Bulma accepted his answer and closed her eyes, letting the hot breeze play across her features.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Next time you're wearing the helmet," Vegeta informed after he stopped the motor.

"And what about you?" Bulma wanted to know.

"I'm too cool for the helmet." She shook her head and then looked at her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Where does it look like we're at?" he answered smartly, getting off the bike.

She made a face at his affronting tone. "The beach."

"And what do we have for her Johnny?" he muttered, sarcastically.

She shook her head again. This guy had a knack for turning sugar into salt. 

Bulma got off the bike and pulled her sandals off. She stepped onto the sand, savoring the way the grains felt against her feet.

"You find pleasure in the most little things," Vegeta observed, after watching her for a moment.

"Maybe you could learn a few things from me," she said sagely as they began to walk in the direction of the water.

"Yeah?" Vegeta questioned unbelievingly. "Like what?"

"Like how to not be such a major prick."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I'm hardly a prick."

Bulma kept a small smile on her face that said, 'yeah, sure, whatever.'

She sat down when they'd gotten close enough to the ocean and he followed suit. Bulma didn't speak. She wanted to take in her surroundings to the fullest.

A smile settled over her lips and she turned to him. "Never thought it would feel good to get out of the city. Sometimes I think there's just a shit load of stimulation."

He looked across the water and blatantly didn't answer her. Her smile turned into a frown. "Wow, you really _do_ know how to kill a mood." She sighed in mild frustration when he didn't respond. Did he just bring her here just to ignore her?

They sat together for a while in silence, sedately admiring their surroundings. 

Bulma began to laugh lightly. "Can you believe the stunt Jay and Zaria pulled tonight?"

Vegeta chuckled reluctantly. "That woman hates me."

Bulma looked up at the sky. "You think everyone hates you Vegeta."

"No. Just jealous."

Bulma bit her lip. Why did his cockiness always serve to turn her on?

"What makes you say that?" she wanted to know. 

"What? That they're jealous?"

"No, that Zaria 'hates' you."

"She gave me a look tonight," he answered simply.

"Well, maybe it's the exact opposite," Bulma answered after a whole minute of silent pondering. "Maybe she likes you." She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling at the look on his face.

"No. It was more of an 'I'm going to chop your dick off and hand it to you on a platter' look."

She flicked away a few grains of sand from her wet dress. "You're just paranoid."

He gave her his own look that stated clearly, 'think what you want to think.'

"Besides, I'm sure the only real enemies you've got are the Ginyus," she added, her inquisitive nature getting the best of her.

There was a small pause before he added, "And cops."

Bulma almost flinched but called on her nerves of steel. _'So what? He hates the law. I knew that already. No big deal.'_

Then why did it suck so much?

"So," she continued after taking a breath. "Why do you guys loath each others' presence so much? I don't think I believe the story you fed me about you sleeping with Zarbon's sister."

Vegeta grabbed a handful of sand and let it slip through his enclosed fist, watching as it floated into the sea. "Believe it."

She looked away from the dark sky to look at him. "Care to share the story?"

He looked back at her. "Long story."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and lay her arms across them. "I'm not going anywhere."

When all the sand in his hand drifted away, he leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the moon. He sighed, as if thinking for a while, and Bulma didn't know if he was going to speak.

"It was one of those times where me and the crew had gone to the drags on a Saturday night. 'Cause most shit happens on Saturdays," he explained. "Before the race, I had the usual flock of chicks hangin' off my nuts."

Bulma winced at his use of language. "I remember one woman with pretty long green hair who was particularly clingy.  But I didn't complain. She was gorgeous. And her body was bangin'. So, no, I didn't mind."

Bulma discreetly rolled her eyes. "Typical male," she muttered under her breath.

He must have heard her because he looked up at her with a smug smirk on his face. "Jealous yet?"

She wasn't ready for that one so she ended up blushing and sputtering. "Yeah, like jealousy is becoming of me. Jealous of some clingy floozie, yeah right. You, Vegeta, may think you're God's gift to women but--" 

The smirk on Vegeta's face grew. "If it's any consolation, woman," he began, interrupting her oration which was soon to become a lecture, "She wasn't nearly as pretty as you. And your body. . ." he let the sentence hang, giving her a look equivalent to licking his lips.

Bulma felt her face grow reluctantly hotter. When was Vegeta ever looking at her body? If he ever did, she never noticed. Okay, so maybe she did but that wasn't the point. And, wait. . . was he telling her this straight to her face?

"Anyway," he proceeded looking back up at the moon as if he hadn't just said what he did, "I'd won the race as usual. Of course, this only made the chick even hotter for me. Practically grabbing me right there in public."

"And I bet you let her."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Can we leave out the sordid details?"

"No. As I was saying, she was practically grabbing me right there in public. So I'm thinking this girl really wants to smash."

"How about we use words that I didn't use when I was fifteen?"

"I take her back to her place," he continued as if she hadn't spoken, " 'cause my place is always full on drag nights."

"Uh-huh," Bulma followed, indicating that she was listening intently. 

"We're making out from the car to the house and I guess we forget to close the front door. Not that it really mattered at the time. I don't know about her, but I know I wasn't thinkin' right 'cause she was ripping off my shirt like she wanted me bad."

Bulma tried to ignore the pang of jealousy she felt jump in the pit of her stomach. 

"When we finally make it to her room, she throws me onto the bed and pounces. We were about to go at it when someone barges in."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Don't tell me--"

Vegeta nodded. "Her brother, Zarbon. He'd passed by and seen the front door wide open and thought she was in danger. I went home with a busted lip, and him, a bloody nose."

"End of story?"

"No. About a month later, she's standing on my mother's doorstep talking about how she's pregnant and the kid's mine. When I look around her, I see Zarbon in the car waiting. I slam the door in her face. She knew damn well we hadn't slept together."

"I don't think Zarbon knows that," Bulma put in, processing the information for later so she could relate it to Kami. She wasn't really sure she believed Vegeta's story. Why would a woman blatantly lie about being pregnant with a man's child if she never slept with him? It sounded kind of shady if you asked her.

"Fuck Zarbon," Vegeta replied, answering Bulma's previous statement.

She raised both her eyebrows in disbelief. "So, basically, Zarbon hates you because he thinks you've got a bunny in his sister's oven, and your pride won't let you tell him otherwise?" she clarified.

Vegeta nodded, still looking upwards.

She shook her head. "Very smart, Vegeta."

He chuckled. "You're one to talk about smart."

She raised her own eyebrow even though he didn't see her. "Meaning?"

"Not very smart to go out at night by yourself in a part of the city you don't even know. . . twice," he said, referring to the times she'd left the Silver Dragon to get some 'fresh air.'

"I guess you do care."

He shrugged. "I guess I do."

Bulma was surprised by his admission. "Do you?" she asked quietly.

He didn't respond for a while. He sighed to himself. Since he was spilling all his  little secrets, he might as well go the whole nine. 

"I remember once a few years back," he started, "me and Chi had gotten into an argument. I don't even remember what it was about. She'd left my house that night in a huge fit. Not that I blame her. It was probably my fault anyway. She'd left and I hadn't even stopped her. I guess I was too mad or something. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. 

"A few hours later, I get a call from Juu telling me that Chi's in the hospital. Turns out she'd gotten attacked by a junkie. Fucked up off Booze and E. Don't know what I would have done if she hadn't had the pepper spray. She always tells me it wasn't my fault but that's some shit you just can't shake off," he finished, wondering when the hell he'd turned into a heart-spilling-sissy-bitch.

Bulma listened to him in silence and when he finished, felt the guilt radiating off of him. This was the most he'd ever told her since she'd met him and she didn't know what to think now that he had. She wasn't even aware that the man even had a strand of guilt DNA.

She now understood why he got edgy when she went off by herself. "Look at it this way. At least she'll think twice about disagreeing with you," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Vegeta chuckled weakly at her feeble attempt.

They let the silence envelop them once again. Bulma hesitated, then moved closer to him. Minutes steadily ticked by as the two sat together in an unusual peace.

The moon was glaring radiantly off the water. She could hear the ocean clearly as it crashed into the rocks in the distance, like grains being sprayed against a wall. She licked her lips, practically tasting the salty flavoring lingering in the warm air.

Bulma grabbed onto the moist sand when the ocean hit the shore, feeling her surroundings melt as it covered her hot body with water from the waist down. 

Vegeta watched the woman sitting right beside him. Her eyes were closed, face displaying a series of expressions. He never thought a person could get such a high from looking out into the ocean. Or maybe it was more than that.

She was leaning back, full lips slightly parted, and breathing heavily as if she were going to come. As if she didn't even know he was there.

One of the thin straps on her even thinner blue summer dress slid halfway down her shoulders exposing the spray of almost invisible freckles that settled there.

When the waves washed over him, drenching him from the waist down, he didn't feel it. All he could see was her face. 

If she'd looked like she was going to come before, then, when the waves washed over her, she was definitely coming now. Vegeta watched in awe as she licked the salt from her lips and then opened her eyes.

He fought hard to tear his gaze from her. The water hit them again, this time covering them from belly down.

"I think we should go," he said. "The tide is rising."

She didn't answer, her eyes focused straight ahead. When she didn't move, he took it as a signal of her wanting to stay a while longer. To be truthful, he wasn't all too eager to leave either. He sighed and moved closer, her bare leg just grazing his own. 

Bulma wanted to draw the night out. It was liberating to sit there and talk with Vegeta freely while the waves hit in sporadic bursts. Liberating to not have to worry about the undercover work she had to continue when they got back to the city. To get caught up in  the ambiance and the man beside her.

"I wish I could just grab the night and embrace it," she revealed unconsciously.

She realized too late that she'd said it out loud and felt blood rush to her cheeks. She glanced in Vegeta's direction, hoping he didn't hear, and then back to the water.

Vegeta looked at her reddening profile. It awed him every time the rouge tinge played across her cheeks. It was so unlike her. . . yet so befitting.

He felt a smirk settle across his lips. What would she do if he kissed her right now?

He didn't allow his mind to think through it as he leaned over and covered her lips with his own. Bulma's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise at his spontaneous audacity.

She lifted two hands to his shoulders as if to push him away, but felt her brain lull into a sweet stupor by his infuriatingly skillful lips.  

Inwardly, Vegeta smirked, delighted that she hadn't pushed him into the water and bruised his ego with a firm 'go to hell.' On the contrary, she returned the kiss with the same, if not more, enthusiasm that he was bestowing. 

The hands on his shoulders tentatively descended to his chest and lingered there a second longer than normal as Bulma stopped to appreciate his impressively hard abs.

She moaned in protest when he broke away, only to lift her up and set her on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his torso tightly as if doing  so prevented his leaving until she was fully sated.

One thing that drove Vegeta crazy about kissing this woman was that he always caught himself struggling to keep up with her. So much so, that he forgot where he was and what he'd been doing. 

He began to shower kisses on her neck and she leaned her head back willingly to give him infinite access. It was funny how, now, she would willingly give him that kind of access to every inch of her body. 

Bulma's sighs turned into a moan when she felt Vegeta's wet, hot tongue graze the side of her neck. 

He chuckled softly into her skin. "Miss me?"

She didn't answer, not wanting to admit to him (or herself for that matter) how much she'd missed him. How much she'd missed his touch. His kiss. Didn't want him to know that for the past few nights, she'd been awakened by his fingers scorching her damp body, his lips searing through her own, and his voice running hot shivers up her spine.

He probably already knew what he was doing to her, cocky bastard.

His lips ended their passionate plunder of her neck and ascended back to her lips. His hands dropped to the back of her smooth thighs and slowly made their way upwards. He ran them appreciatively over her shapely ass, stopping at her lace panties.

He hooked a thumb under the band and waited for her to stop him. 

Vegeta groaned when the blue haired vixen began to grind her heat into his growing hardness as if urging him on.

Was she trying to kill him? He pulled back to look at her.

Fuck, what a sight.

Lips swollen from his kisses, eyes hooded, the other strap to her dress finally following its counterpart and falling halfway down her shoulder.

Tonight, it was official. Bulma was more fuckable than any other woman he'd ever known. For lack of a better word, of course.

She grinded against him again, harder. As if to tell him to rip her panties off and take her right there on the wet sand. 

But Mother Nature had different plans.

Bulma screamed in surprise as a wave crashed into them none too gently. Before they could even stand up, another wave came, slightly more forceful than the one before it. The pair struggled clumsily to get on their feet and were only successful after a few tries.

When they'd gotten far away enough from the shore, Bulma shook out her hair. "Great. I'm soaked."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance at the situation and muttered, "Was willing to help you out with that problem." Thankfully she didn't hear him.

"Well," he said, out loud this time, "that's our cue to get the hell outta  here." He refrained from grabbing his still erect cock.

Bulma bit her lip in disappointment. How could she say 'let's finish what we started instead,' without sounding utterly pathetic? Instead, she followed him back to the motorcycle. 

"You know," she began after a few minutes of awkward silence, "a nice guy would let me wear his jacket." She shivered from the cold water despite the heat.

"Surprise. I'm not a nice guy."

"You almost fooled me."

He didn't miss the sarcasm.

He cursed and took off his black button up and handed it to her, leaving him in a wife beater.

She smiled genuinely at him and slipped into it. Vegeta felt something flop ridiculously in his stomach at the beam she cast at him. 

"Was that just an excuse to see my virtually perfect body?" he asked, unconsciously lifting her onto the bike and trying to ignore the way her nipples peeked through her clinging dress.

"Now, Vegeta. If it was, do you really think I'd tell you?"

He grinned, his back turned to her, and threw one leg over the bike painfully, before he revved it and turned the opposite direction, taking them home.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jay walked Zaria onto his porch and led her into the house. They changed plans at the last minute, heading to his place instead of hers. Just in case her brother decided to drop in unexpectedly.

The lights were on, indicating that someone was in the house. They could hear background noise coming from the television in the living room. 

"I wonder who's home," Jay thought out loud.

They found Jin, Jay's younger brother, sitting peace fully on the ground at the paper strewn coffee table. Apparently, he was working on another one of his major college assignments.

"Look who's pulling an all-nighter," Jay teased, startling the red haired man from his work. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Jin grimaced, an act that Jay knew from familiarity was his own version of a playful grin.

"It's hardly late. Only. . ." he glanced up at the clock, "10:30."

Jay nodded and repeated slowly as if he hadn't heard the first time, "Look who's pulling an all-nighter."

Jin knew, of course, that his brother was teasing him about his always getting assignments done early. He was really meticulous when it came to school and his older siblings never missed the chance to rile him up about it. But he also knew how proud of him they were.

Besides, they were the ones coming up with the money to put him through college. 

"What about you two?" He asked. "I didn't think you'd be back this early. In fact, I thought you wouldn't be back 'til tomorrow morning," he finished slyly. 

Jay turned to Zaria in mock offense. "On the first date? I don't think so! There are many things Jay does, but putting out on the first date is _not_ one of them. Now, the second. . . _then_ maybe we can work something out."  

Zaria laughed hollowly to her own ears and swatted his arm. She was still smarting from the comments that Zarbon had forced Jay to say unknowingly about her. But Zarbon had only been looking out for her. Even as untactful as he did it, he was just reminding her that this was all business.

"Right Jay. You're the perfect example of a virgin nun," she responded to his joking demeanor. 

Jay rubbed the spot she hit playfully, acting as if it hurt. "I'm serious. Unless, of course, you want to change my mind."

Her breath hitched at his sudden change of tone. 

"I think I already did," she replied, her own tone changing. 

"Would you two get a room already?" Jin called from his mess of papers. "I'm trying to get a degree here."

Jay turned to him. "I was just about to do that bro." He turned back to Zaria. "Lemme just get some stuff from the kitchen. I'll be right back." 

He dashed through the swing doors to the kitchen, and Zaria made her way to the couch. When she sat down, Jin flipped her the remote without looking up from his papers.

"Thanks," she said.

He answered with a "hmm" and went back to work.

Zaria nearly laughed at the man's stoic-ness. Of all the times she'd seen him, he'd never said as much as he had tonight.

She flipped absently through the channels faintly missing the multiple bracelets she usually wore but decided to forgo for the night. Zarmine had once told her that guys would find the jingling sounds they made every time she moved her wrist irritating.

She landed on one of the networks and became queasy at what was on.

_'Romeo and Juliet,'_ she thought with disgust. _'And not the good one. The crappy one with Leonardo Dicaprio.'_ Not to say the guy couldn't act. The movie just sucked. She was about to change it when she heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"I just put Pops to bed, Jin," a voice called. "Remind me to go back up there before Krillin gets here--" Juu stopped when she saw the other woman sitting on the couch.

"Well. Look at what the cat dragged in."

Zaria raised an eyebrow. "I believe that that was a direct insult this time."

Juu took a seat on the cushioned rocking chair and curled her feet under her bottom. "How could you tell?"

"Well, seeing's to how the only thing you like about me is when I'm gone. . . let's just say I don't have to be a rocket scientist."

"What the hell are you watching?" Juu asked with obvious distaste.

Zaria hadn't even remembered the movie. "Romeo and Juliet."

"I hate this movie."

"More reason for me to keep it on," Zaria countered, setting more comfortably into the couch. What the hell was taking Jay so long? "Why do you hate it so much? Think Claire Danes is prettier than you?"

Jin chuckled from his spot on the ground.

Juu snorted at Zaria's obvious attempt to annoy her. "No. Bad acting. Stupid concept. Dumb movie. 'Nuff said."

"Actually, this is a classic," Zaria informed as if the other woman didn't already know.

Juu rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, these two 'star crossed lovers' should have stayed away from each other. Two families that hate each other? That could have _only_ end in death."

"Said like a true cynic," Zaria retorted. But inside her head was spinning. Why did this story so suddenly sound so familiar?

She didn't contemplate any longer as Jay finally emerged from the kitchen, drinks and snacks in his hands. "Hello ladies. I trust you've been getting along as usual."

"Right," Juu began, "and I trust that you'll be sharing some of those Doritos."

Jay shook his head and wagged his index finger in front of his face. "Nope."

She pouted. "If you were my _real_ twin, you'd be able to sense just how hungry I am."

"Then one of us must be adopted."

He kissed her on the cheek, dropping a soda and bag of chips onto her lap. With his free hand he grabbed Zaria's own and lead her upstairs.

Juu shook her head and popped open the soda can. She almost didn't feel the tiny smile that crept across her lips.

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta pulled the bike to a stop in front of Bulma's two story apartment and waited as she climbed off. She stood on the sidewalk, shyly facing the ground.

"Thanks for the ride," she told him awkwardly.

He nodded, not sure what to say himself.

"Yamcha's going to hate me. And Rayven even more," she said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yamcha doesn't deserve a woman like you."

Bulma looked up at him and bit her lip. "You're just full with the compliments tonight, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Just tellin' you the truth."

She looked down again, feeling her stomach flutter at his words. "Thanks."

She felt his index finger lift her chin up to face him. To Bulma's surprise, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't be late for work tomorrow, woman," he said before leaving a baffled Bulma alone on the sidewalk in front of her home. 

She shook her head and laughed out loud. He was the most confusing man she'd ever known. 

And she loved it.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Early the next morning, Goku and Bulma pulled up to Kami's private residence.

"What do you think he's going to do when he finds out we've gotten about as little amount of info as possible?" Goku asked his partner as they both stepped out of the car and walked toward the house.

Bulma shook her head and opened the practically invisible glass door to the huge place. "What can he do?"

Goku looked at her. "Well, let's see. . . maybe pull us off the case for starters," he answered, as if that was the obvious outcome.

Bulma shook her head again. "I don't think he'd pull us out this far into it."

He shrugged. "We'll see."

They zigzagged through the hall until Bulma came to a sudden stop in the middle of it. Goku looked back at her. 

"What's up with you?" 

She was looking at one of Kami's many pictures of his family, this one situated in a gold frame on the vast wall. Kami and two young boys, no older than five, surrounded a mother, holding a small infant. Bulma guessed the newborn was Dende and the other two were Kami's twins. Not identical by the looks of it.

"You know Kami had three kids?" she asked Goku curiously. 

He nodded. "Yeah. The middle child died, right?"

Bulma nodded slowly. "Yeah, Nail's twin. Died in the same shooting incident that killed the mother."

Goku checked his watch impatiently. "We kinda gotta hurry Bulma. We'll catch hell if we're late."

"It just makes me wonder why we've never seen any pictures of him. Except for this one, of course. Like they just took a pair of scissors and cut him out of everything."

Goku shook his head and kept walking. "You think too much, Bulma."

She followed him until they reached Kami's office. "Yeah, well, you don't."

They were greeted by a room full of serious men when they opened the door. Bulma glimpsed around, surprised to see that Nail, Kami's older son, would be accompanying them.

Roshi and Popo were sitting by the computers quietly discussing one thing or another while Dende took a stand behind his father's seat.

"What do you have for us?" Dende demanded as the pair of undercover cops came in.

Bulma hopped onto one of the counters and smiled at him. "What? No 'hi'? Or a 'hey, how's it goin'? I'm beginning to think you guys are only using us for this whole case thing."

Dende sighed, glancing at Kami as if that would give him patience. "I'm serious."

Bulma rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of her own. _'Looks like D isn't up for a good one today. Now all I gotta do is figure a way to tell them we've got a basic nothing on the info tip.'_

But Goku spoke up before she could. "I don't think Vegeta and his guys are up to the jackings."

Kami raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"No motive," Goku replied simply. 

Nail snorted from his spot by the giant scenic window. "I'm pretty sure we all know that money is motive enough. For anybody."

"Which means that anybody could be up to it," Goku countered logically.

"Which is why we have you two on the case. And besides, let's not kid ourselves, Son. We all know what kind of person Vegeta was," Nail countered back.

The room's occupants looked back and forth between the two men as they began to exchange heated words.

"So we're going to base this whole thing on the kind of person Vegeta is? Or, rather, was in the past?"

Nail shook his head. "I should have known you'd be defending this guy. It really shouldn't surprise me that you're getting involved with this shady criminal again."

Both Bulma and Goku's eyes widened. Bulma's because of the unknown revelation, and Goku's because of Nail's impudence to bring up the past. Bulma knew about Goku and Vegeta's past, taking part in a gang years ago. But the way Nail had said it made her wonder what she didn't know.

She grabbed Goku's arm, feeling his urge to slug the man in his face. Apparently, Nail had seen this action, saying, "I never thought you'd attack a man in a wheelchair, Son." He expertly wheeled said contraption next to Kami's side. "Now, the man who killed Vegeta's father. . . well that's another story."

Bulma raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did he mean by that? Although she wanted to know what he meant, she quickly rummaged through her brain to find something that would ease the tightening of Goku's angry muscles and would change the topic. She would ask him about it later.

"Ginyus!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her, the previous dispute temporarily forgotten. 

"Ginyus?" Roshi asked, wanting her to clarify.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. I think that maybe they had something to do with this."

Dende shrugged. "Do you have some kind of substantial evidence?"

"Well, it's no secret that the Ginyus and Vegeta don't get along."

"That's an understatement," Roshi acknowledged. 

"And, of course," Bulma continued, "the whole hatred is based on the rivalry between Vegeta and the Ginyu leader, Zarbon. A kind of battle for the king of the streets type thing."

"Are you suggesting that the Ginyus are behind it?" Dende questioned.

"Let me finish," Bulma slowed, as if she were telling a joke and the men were waiting for the punch line. "A few months ago, Vegeta had a run in with a female Ginyu."

"Figures," Nail said from the sidelines.

"Supposedly he doesn't know she's a Ginyu and they end up going back to her place. But before they can do anything, Zarbon barges in on them. Turns out she's Zarbon's sister. A month later she tells Vegeta that she's pregnant with his child. But according to Vegeta, he never slept with her."

"And of course, we all believe Vegeta," Roshi added, with sarcasm.

"Look Roshi," Bulma said defensively. "I'm only telling you what he told me. And personally, I believe him." She added the last part, as if doing so would redeem herself from the guilt she felt in betraying Vegeta's trust. At least she was doing it to protect him.

"So what is it you're implying?" Kami asked wanting her to get straight to the point.

"What I'm implying," Bulma explained, "is that Zarbon and co. might be trying to pin  this whole thing on Vegeta and the others." She waited for someone to respond.

"Well it does make sense," Goku agreed. "Not only would Zarbon get back at Vegeta for not accepting the unborn child as his own, but he'd get mad street cred-- officially labeling him king of the streets. Not to mention he'd be able to laugh in Vegeta's face."

Bulma nodded. _'Couldn't have said it better myself.'_

"Popo, pull up a profile on Zarbon Ginyu," Dende ordered.

Popo swiveled his seat around to face the computer. In a few seconds Zarbon's profile popped up with a picture of him on the edge.

"What's it read?" Dende wanted to know.

"Ginyu, Zarbon," Popo read aloud. "Born in New York City in '78. Mama and Papa Ginyu moved to the west coast for business purposes. Dad's eventual riches, of course, brought the rest of the Ginyu family to west. Cousins and all. Zarbon's got a few minor blemishes on his record. A couple of misdemeanors. Nothing Mom and Dad couldn't get him out of."

"Is that it?" Dende asked.

"Pretty much," answered Popo.

"What's the sibling count?" Bulma asked, wanting to get anything she could on this guy.

"Two sisters. Both younger."

"Names?"

Popo paused, as he scanned the profile. "Zarmine's the name of the older sister. But the younger one's isn't mentioned."

Bulma's eyes furrowed. "Why not?"

"Younger sis stayed in the east coast unlike the rest of a family."

Something flickered in the back of Bulma's head, but then flickered off. She shook her head and dismissed the nagging feeling.

"So Bulma," Nail started to ask, "did you say Vegeta actually told you all of this?" 

Bulma nodded cautiously, knowing that the man in the wheelchair was going somewhere with his question.

"Yeah, he did."

"What the hell'd you have to do to get him to do that?"

She shrugged, wanting the conversation to be over. "I guess I'm just good."

He snorted. "Yeah, at something."

Bulma stilled. "What the hell does that mean, Nail?"

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Wow," Bulma awed. "If you weren't already crippled, I'd break your legs myself."

Nail chuckled. "It's just that you'd have to be pretty close to Vegeta Spencer to get any kind of info out of him. Hope you're not getting too close."

Bulma jumped off the counter and straightened out her clothes. "Just doin' my job."

He held up his hands in a defensive stance. "Just checkin'."

"Well, are we done here? Gotta get to work."

Kami nodded. "Unless you've got anything else?"

She shook her head and walked out the door, followed closely by Goku.

"So what do you think, Father?" Dende asked unsurely.

Kami rubbed his temples. "I think this whole case has more to it than meets the eye. And we'd better figure out this puzzle before something bad happens."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay.....done. Wow, it's been so long and I really suck at apologies. I'm good at excuses though! Um, okay not really excuses, but real stuff that's been happening. Lots on my mind including this fic. I actually had this chapter done about maybe 2 months ago which doesn't help matters, but I just felt, I dunno, like I forgot something and it would fuck up the whole storyline and I thought it would really, really suck. But I read it yesterday and it wasn't even half as sucky as I thought it would be. And at the risk of sounding like a whiny bitch, I'm really busy too, I'm doing track and since it's the end of the year I'm doing hella tests and essays and my classes are so hard that I want to just forget them all and write fanfic all day. But....I can't. I know my explanation sucks but....oh well. If it's any consolation, the next chapter is practically finished....I just need to find time to type it all up. 

Anyway, we find some interesting things in this chapter....What they are, I do not know! If you have some questions or if I wrote something that made you say "What the fuck was ST thinking when she wrote that?" just give me a buzz. My internet is still not up yet because of a number of things that we won't go into but I can still get to it at school. Anyway, please review this chapter. Circle of life? Still rollin? Simba still runnin? Only if you REVIEW! Please.

-Scrambled Thoughts


	18. Find the Proof

Hello my angry yet beautiful friends! I say, isn't it a great day for an update of **The Fast and The Furious**? It's been about five months. Not quite six months because six months is like, half a year, and things sound so much more long when you say 'half a year' don't you think?

Recap: Bulma and Vegeta go to the beach where she finds out a lot about him (like why Zarbon really doesn't like him and stuff like that). They get a little hot and heavy but then get interrupted by a huge wave that soaks them to the core (and, no, that was not a metaphor). They leave and Vegeta drops her off at her place (not without a goodnight kiss of course). We cut to Zaria and Jay and we see some Juu/Zaria interaction (platonic, my friends, platonic). Then, we meet Nail and find out a few things about the Kami family.... Um, please feel free to go back and re-read if you want, you'll remember a lot better if you do.

Special, special thanks to **RM**, **MajinTifa**, and **Shades of Crimson** for looking at this chapter... I was just kind of feeling like I made some mistakes plot wise and these guys helped me immensely..

* * *

The night before:

"Have you ever thought about getting your hair cut?" Zaria asked, popping another Frito into her mouth.

"Have you ever thought about getting your hair cut?" Jay responded, dealing out the cards onto the bed. Actually, he loved her full green hair. Tonight, she'd straightened it out from its naturally curly state so it hung to the middle of her back. She tucked a few loose strands behind her ear.

"I asked you first."

He crossed his legs Indian style in an imitation of her. "If you ever asked me, I would."

She blushed. That caught her by surprise. "No, I was just wondering what you'd look like."

He gave her a saucy smile. "Wondering huh? Didn't know I was on your mind so much. Anything else you've been wondering?"

She pushed his shoulder playfully. "Yeah. Wondering when your flirting will stop making me blush."

"What do you want to do?" he changed the subject.

"Do?"

"Well, besides me, of course. I mean, I don't get the impression that you want to be a bartender all your life."

She blushed some more. "Don't laugh."

"I wouldn't."

"When I was in New York, I was taking acting classes. I want to be an actress."

"I could see that. So why aren't you?"

"An actress?"

"No, why aren't you still taking classes?"

"Family problems. I had to come to the West Coast to help out with stuff."

"Does that mean you're going back?"

She hesitated. "I don't know."

He smiled at her and looked back down at his dealing. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded and they both flipped up a card. Half a minute later, she slammed her hand on one stack of cards, exclaiming "Speed!"

Jay threw his own hand onto the bed with frustration. He still hadn't beat her. He was 0 for 7. She stacked up the cards and glanced at the TV. ESPN of course. "Can you believe the Sixers made it to the playoffs?" she awed.

He shook his head, still in shock that this woman was interested in the same things as him.

She pulled a Jay and changed the subject abruptly. "Did you mean what you said?"

He took a sip of his soda. "About what?"

"About you never willing to associate or date a female Ginyu."

"Of course I meant it."

Zaria felt something stab her chest. "Surely they're not all that bad."

He shook his head again. "You don't know these Ginyus, that's why. Their women sleep around more than Paris Hilton. And that's saying something."

She didn't laugh. "Where'd you hear that?"

"About Paris Hilton?"

"No, about the Ginyus."

He waved it off. "It doesn't matter. Everyone knows it. Which makes me wonder why I don't know your last name."

She shook her head in disbelief and stood up on the bed. "So if I was a Ginyu," she proclaimed loudly, "you'd have nothing to do with me?"

He stood up in front of her. "Of course I would. I wouldn't be able to resist your pretty eyes and cute ass."

She fell back on the bed. "I'm serious."

He chuckled and sank to his knees. "You don't have to worry about it. I mean, you're not a Ginyu, are you?" he asked, more rhetoric than not."

She paused, feeling as if this were the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth.

"Are you?" he persisted teasingly.

She bit her lip. "No," she whispered.

He smiled, cupping her cheek. "Okay then." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled up her shirt a bit and rested his head against her bare midriff and toyed with the belly ring that he'd grown fond of. She stroked his shoulder length hair with a guilty conscience, wanting the moment to last but knowing that their time together would shatter like broken glass.

* * *

"You sure look like you didn't get laid last night," Chichi told Vegeta as they walked into work. He'd given her a ride that morning since he had to pick up Speed from her place and drop him off at his mom's house. Not to mention that he'd encountered his mother's boyfriend Connor again this morning. He'd ignored him.

He gave her a sidelong glance and shook his head. "Always in the gutter isn't it?"

"What's wrong? Did Ray not meet expectations last night?"

"This coming from the 23 year old virgin?" he answered lifting the garage door open and letting her go through.

"Would you rather me pull a you and sleep with half of LA?"

"Don't even think about it, woman."

"Okay then."

"That still doesn't mean you don't know what you're missing."

"I can wait."

Vegeta spied Bulma ending a quick word with Launch and heading into Tinker's computer room.

"I can't," he replied under his breath. Chichi gave him a confused look. "What'd you say?"

He shook his head dismissively. "Never mind."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "You really do need to get laid." She left him to go finish up a job she was doing with Launch. He made his way toward Tinker's room but was deterred by Jay and Krillin.

"What's crackin' bossman?" Krillin said by way of greeting.

Jay clapped him on the back. "Yeah. You look a little tense. Get enough sleep last night?" He raised his eyebrows up and down in a knowing fashion.

Krillin snickered making it obvious that Jay had told him what had happened the night before. Apparently the two assumed that he and Bulma had left together which was more or less-- actually more-- true.

"And by the way, if I were you, I would steer way clear of Ray. I ask her for help with the dyno and she bites my head off. I think she's got her monthly bill if you know what I mean," Krillin complained.

Jay gave Vegeta the thumbs up sign and the two went back to work.

Vegeta shook his head. He could never get a single word in when those two were around. He passed by Picollo, Tien, and Chiouatzu who were arguing over last night's game, and headed into Tink's place.

Vegeta bit back a groan when he saw Bulma in a familiar position, bent over Tink's chair in order to see what was going on in the computer. She was wearing a more short than usual white skirt and a blue tank top. Was it legal to look as good as she did?

When they heard him come in, Bulma glanced in his direction and Tink sighed dramatically. "Here we go," he shook his head pessimistically. Vegeta ignored him and stood beside Bulma, looking at the screen also.

"Is this part done yet?" he asked, eager to get to the actual physical part of putting the car together.

She nodded, the motion bringing his attention to the base of her neck. He could see she'd covered up the evidence of last night with a strategic amount of makeup.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just wanted to check in with you. See what you like and don't like."

He smirked to himself. "You know exactly what I like, woman."

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "Be serious."

"I am."

Tink's eyes furrowed, confused at the tone of the pair behind him. "Wait. I'm getting a thought. Were you two just... Nah," he dismissed.

Bulma pointed to the screen, ignoring him. "There's the yellow streaks on the deep blue paint job and of course the black interior that you wanted."

"What happened to the cream?"

She looked at him. "You didn't want the cream."

"Yeah, but you did," he reminded her.

"When do you ever listen to me?"

"What ever happened to 'The cream looks nice. you get all the chicks with the cream'?" he raised the pitch of his voice to imitate hers in a mock fashion.

She tried not to smile. "I changed my mind."

"Black it is then," he smirked. "The boss always gets his way. Besides, she wouldn't want me to get all the chicks," he told Tink, loud enough for Bulma to hear.

She chose not to respond. "That was easier than I thought," said Tink. "Went by with a lot less arguing and personal information that I so don't like hearing."

After printing out all the angles for reference, he saved the information onto a disk and dropped it into an organized drawer. "My work here is done," he said, leaving his seat and heading to the door. "Time for a breakfast break. He stopped at the exit. "And before I forget Bulma, the Capsule Corp. parts that I asked about? How do those look?"

She gave him the thumbs up. "Should have them into you by next week."

He smiled, giddily, his scientific side ecstatic at the prospect of having CC products at the tip of his fingers. He closed the door on the way out, giving the other two the privacy to discuss how they were going to begin to fix up the vehicle.

Which is why it surprised Bulma when she felt Vegeta's arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her to his chest. As if by its own will, her body leaned back onto his own. He swept her hair to one side and brushed his lips against her neck kissing her there softly.

"Don't give me another one," she murmured breathily. "It's a bitch to cover them up."

"You can't even imagine what I went through last night," he complained. "Just thinking about you I was up all night. In more ways than one." As if to punish her for doing this to him, he nipped her hard, eliciting a small moan from her lips. "What are you doing to me, woman?"

Before she could answer, the door opened. "Hey you guys," came Tink's voice, "I think I forgot my--"

"Get the hell out of here!" Vegeta barked, his voice muffled by the crook of her neck. They heard the door shut abruptly.

He spun her around to face him and wrapped his arms more securely around her. She bit her lip and clutched onto his strong arms when he cupped her ass, pushing her into him. He watched her face react to his body; her eyes closed and her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

He caught them with his own lips, turned on by her reaction to his boldness. Bulma became lost in him, not even noticing when she backed into the counter. He lifted her on top of the messy surface, not stopping to break the passionate kiss.

A small voice nagged in the back of Bulma's head. It was saying something like, "Run! Get out while you can!" She squashed the voice with an imaginary foot.

She felt his hands hook under the bend of her bare knees and wrap her legs around his waist. Her skirt rode up to give him more access. One hand went to her thigh as the other pulled up the fabric of her shirt.

In the background, the two heard the phone ring. Bulma pulled back, reluctantly and breathlessly, expecting him to get it.

"Let it ring," he told her, kissing her again. His hands migrated slowly up her petite side, taking the time to savor her warm flesh.

"Hey, you've reached Jared's hotspot. Leave a quick message and I'll try to hit you up as soon as I can. That is, if it's important. If not...then... you'll probably just never hear from me."

Beep

"Vegeta you bastard. Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Vegeta broke the kiss abruptly and hurried to the phone.

"What the hell are you doing calling me on Tink's line?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma watched as the guy on the other line answered. "Well if I'm not in my office, don't you think that means I'm busy?" Vegeta asked, annoyed, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

He checked his watch and cursed. "Shit. I forgot... exactly what I said. I forgot!" Vegeta turned his head away so Bulma couldn't hear as well. "You bastards would do anything if it meant getting what you want. Even kill... yeah, I bet that's funny.... look, I'll be there in 15." He hung up.

"Fuck," Vegeta muttered facing his dilemma. This time, though, he chose not to think with his dick. "Important stuff," he explained. "Really have to take care of that."

Bulma nodded, stepping off the counter and self-consciously pulling down her skirt. Vegeta licked his lips as he noticed her action.

"Yeah, of course. Sounded important."

He cursed again. "We'll finish this later," he assured.

She blushed.

He took that as a yes and walked out the door.

Bulma let out a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. 'What the hell is your problem Bulma? Not just a few hours ago you were at a meeting involving putting this guy in the state pen, and now you're making suck face with him?' She shook her head. She was deeply and hopelessly confused.

She waited a few minutes before leaving the room, wanting to make sure that Vegeta was gone. She opened the door and immediately turned the corner this time instead of walking straight out into the garage, discreetly passing by Chichi and Launch.

She headed determinedly for the secluded door that she knew was there but hadn't yet bothered with. Kami hadn't wanted her to check it out without Goku but right now was perfect... Vegeta wasn't around and everyone else was busy.

The door read "basement," the first 'e' and 'n' missing. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. It shut with a sharp click and echoed hollowly through the dark open space. She slid her hand along the wall until she could feel a light switch.

When she flipped it, only one light came on, hanging from the ceiling and dimly lighting at most half the room in a less than luminescent circle.

Bulma walked down the steps, listening to the dull thud of her sneakers hit against them. '1,2,3,4,5,6' she counted mentally. It looked like a medium sized garage from what she could see. Not very full, just a few box-filled shelves.

She went over to one of them and kneeled down in front of it. The dim lighting made it difficult for her to see the lettering on the boxes so she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small flashlight, shining it onto one of the boxes.

A Sony DVD player. She stilled and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She shined it onto the higher shelf right above the first one, fearful of what she would find next.

'Fuck.' Stereos, televisions, more DVD players. In all, about 25-30 in all of the shelves. Bulma shook her head in disbelief.

"This is not good." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hercule's place. Electronics and car parts. What do you want?" came the voice on the other line a bit impatiently.

"I want you to check something for me," Bulma demanded, getting straight to the point.

There was a pause on the line. "Who's this?"

"Don't play dumb, Hercule. You know who this is," she answered, trying not to let her impatience get the best of her. Now was so not the time.

He sighed. "You do know I'm trying to run a business here? I can't just drop everything just 'cause you blue suits need my help. What do I look like? Superman? I--"

"Save it," Bulma interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "Vegeta's a regular customer, right? I need you to check his tab."

"You know I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Well, a bit of both, really. Combined with a 'don't really want to because I don't like you.'"

"So would you prefer four to six or four with two probation?" She could almost hear him grit his teeth.

"For the last time, I was taking the lady home!"

"Right. And on the way, her mouth accidentally fell on your dick."

"Fucking prostitution charges," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What would the wife say?" Bulma continued, her dislike for this guy egging her on.

"What do you need to know?"

She smiled. "I need to know if there's anything strange happening with the Diesel's tab."

"Besides the fact that the fruit, Jared, is pulling it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately for me, Diesel's has found a new parts seller."

"Let me guess. Capsule Corps?" Bulma said, not impressed with that bit.

"Those ungrateful bastards," Hercule muttered. "I give them discounts on everything and they bail on me just because they've found someone else. And not to mention--"

"Discounts? On what?"

"Parts, info, stereos--"

"Info and stereos?"

He paused. "Yeah, so?"

"What kind of info?"

Hercule sighed. "Why don't you ask them? It's not really my place to--"

"What kind of info?" she asked with more conviction.

He sighed again. "Just basic stuff, you know? A few weeks back, the one chick with the green hair, has a guy's name..."

"Ray?" Bulma guessed.

"Yeah, her," he affirmed, "she called in a few weeks back wanting to know the shipping routes."

"What the hell would she want with shipping routes?"

"Well if you would let me finish a whole damn sentence." He shook his head. "As I was saying, Ray called in to ask for the truck routes. The trucks that I'm talking about are filled with electronics and car parts. You know, the one's that have been hit with a few jackings throughout the past few weeks. They come to my place every month when I need to stock up on stuff to sell."

"So you just gave her the information because..."

" 'Gave'? Honey, Hercule doesn't just give. There was a little money involved. But the reason Ray needed the info is because it helps with their little garage business that they've got going on."

Bulma's eyes furrowed wondering how that information would help the garage.

"When the trucks roll into the area, I'm always the first to know about it," he began to answer her mental question. "Because of this, I'm able to get to them first and get better prices. Illegally of course."

Bulma shook her head. It looked like Hercule forgot he was talking to a cop.

"Vegeta's crew knowing where the trucks are and where they're going allows them to get better deals because they can get to them before anyone else."

"That's the reason she gave you? They need the truck routes so they can get better deals?"

Hercule shrugged. "What else could they want them for?"

Bulma shook her head but didn't answer. "So you said you gave them discounts on stereos also?"

"Yeah, I guess I said that."

"I'm going to read you off a serial number and I want you to see if this stereo comes from your stock."

The phone crackled.

"W--men --nd all their --emands," she head him complain through the static. She took the phone from her ear and looked at it. Bad reception. She put it back to her ear. All static.

"Fuck," Bulma cursed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. So much for that. She'd question him about it later. She flipped the cell and slipped it back into her pocket.

She flashed the light into the area of the room that wasn't lit by the dim rim of light. She spotted something big covered with brown tarp. It was in the shape of a car.

Bulma walked over to it and shined the light up and down the height of it. When the light hit the base, she spotted a big oil stain on the ground. Next to it, about three feet away was another one, and maybe three more next to that one in three feet intervals.

'This must mean there were other cars here,' Bulma figured. 'But where are they?' She began to pull the covering from the car when she heard a noise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A female voice materialized from the darkness.

Rayven stood there, hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

Bulma jumped in surprise. "Fuck, Ray. you scared the shit out of me!" Bulma stalled, discreetly turning off the flashlight.

"What. The hell. Are you. Doing here?" she repeated.

Bulma didn't answer, all the excuses she was thinking of sounding quite lame. So she settled for the old, "None of your business."

Ray crossed her arms and walked in a skeptic circle around Bulma. "None of my business huh? I smell cop. And it smells like shit."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Then maybe you should keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"So you admit it? I had a feeling you were a copper," she accused, sneering. "Wait 'til I tell Vegeta."

Bulma felt a moment of panic but then rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Who'd have known that your obsession with Vegeta would turn into full blown delusion?"

She saw Ray's face falter slightly. Bulma walked straight towards her with confidence until the other woman had to back away. "I wish I was a cop," Bulma told her, venom in her voice. "Then I could kick your ass, arrest you, and not have to worry about going to jail." 'Keep your cool, B. Don't deny it because that would be flat out admission.'

Ray glared at the other woman. "Okay, so you're not 5-0. Doesn't change the fact that you stole Vegeta from me."

Bulma let out a mental sigh of relief and shook her head. "We've had this same conversation before, and to be honest, I'd rather fall down three flights of stairs than listen to your garbage. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

She turned around to head for the steps to the door but Ray grabbed her elbow. "You never answered my question."

Bulma ripped her arm out of her grasp. "Which was?"

"What the hell you were doing down here in the first place."

"I was looking to see if there were a few extra NOS tanks. Obviously there aren't," she answered simply.

Ray shook her at what she thought was Bulma's stupidity. "If you were half competent, you'd know that the extras are in the junkyard."

Bulma shrugged and walked past her. "My bad."

She made her way up the stairs and out the door. She closed it behind her and leaned against it, letting out a much needed exhale. If she could, she'd pat herself on the back for not panicking at Rayven's suspicion.

She looked around the garage for Goku and spotted him with Chichi and Launch. The three were joking, laughing at something that Goku said. She watched Chichi touch Goku's bare arm tenderly and say something in his ear that made him grin.

She smiled a real smile. She was glad the two were getting along.

"Bulma!" Launch called. "I asked you to help me with this like an hour ago! Hurry up and get here before I do something we both won't like!"

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Oh, shit. I forgot."

She headed to where Launch was, preferring not to be on the receiving end of one of her fits.

* * *

"So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, eh Prince Vegeta," the detestable man on the other side of the desk greeted sarcastically.

Vegeta didn't answer, instead deciding to let Cooler's provocation go to waste.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Cooler offered, gesturing toward the chair in front of him.

Vegeta answered by leaning on the nearby wall, arms crossed.

"You know how stubborn Vegeta is, Father," the younger man, Frieza, reminded him.

"The only way he complies is if you threaten him and his family a bit," Dodoria, standing on the other side of Cooler, snickered.

Still, Vegeta did not answer but if one looked close, they would see his jaw clench.

"So," Cooler said cheerfully, "what do you have for us today Veggie boy?"

Vegeta gave him a scathing look at the pet name. "Nothing."

"Oh come now Vegeta," Cooler said, trying to keep his patience, "there must be something."

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing."

He could see the man get red with anger. "You've been at this for weeks Vegeta! Yet you have no information for me at all? Every week it's the same damned answer!"

Vegeta shrugged.

"I know that you know who's up to those truck jackings. I have half a mind to think you're involved in them."

"What do you want me to tell you, Cooler? I know nothing."

"You're damn right you know nothing. You're useless!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table. "You know everyone in the street racing biz and someone in the street racing biz is responsible for those jackings. If you do the math correctly, that means you know who's up to it. Do you know what it would mean for us to solve this case before FBI? Do you even know? Of course you don't!"

He began to sweat so Dodoria handed him a tissue which he patted his forehead off with. "It would mean that our precinct would gain much attention and credibility. And do you know what goes hand in hand with attention and credibility?" He paused as if waiting for Vegeta to answer.

"Money!" Cooler shouted. "Free money from the government! Just imagine. A small gig like us solving this case before FBI. And legally too. We give you a badge and a gun and you can do whatever the hell you want to solve this. You can be as shady as you want, I don't give a damn. The government will be showering us with money. Not to mention the humiliation of the FBI. I can't stand those bastards."

Vegeta frowned at the man's warped mind. "Money to buy drugs and put it on the street?"

Cooler waved him off. Vegeta knew that Cooler was working on a drug empire. Pretty much had it built already. The fact that he was head of the local precinct was used to his advantage. Not to mention he had the Ginyus working for him and selling his shit. He was basically the most powerful man in the area.

"So, what if I never get any info for you?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer.

The three men chuckled. "Then a little boy and his mother might have a rather unfortunate accident. We wouldn't want that to happen, now, would we?"

Vegeta bit back his anger and left the room, assuming they were done. What the hell kind of mess had he been forced into?

* * *

Saturday night at the drags:

Bulma spaced out as the other women in the car gossiped and laughed good naturedly. She rested her head on the window and sighed.

Vegeta was avoiding her.

Okay, so Vegeta was avoiding everybody. Even more so than usual. Ever since the phone call he'd gotten that day on Monday, he'd been in a stage of manic depression. When they'd worked together on the car, he'd been silent and when she asked him what was wrong, he'd answered her with a grunt and a solid "mind your own goddamn business."

She knew better than to take offense but her pride wouldn't let her go so far as to attempt idle conversation with him. So she'd let him do most of the work while she'd worked on some projects of her own. Mainly finding clues to the case.

Hercule was strangely MIA for the week. He might have gone out of town with the wife sans authorization, but that could be dealt with. She exhaled again.

"Okay B. Sigh one more time and I'm going to have to throw you out of the car. With my bare hands." Juu wiggled her fingers on the steering wheel for effect.

Bulma almost blushed in embarrassment. She didn't know that she was being so loud. The other two women, Chichi and Launch, laughed at her expense.

"What's eating you?" Launch wanted to know.

Bulma shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just a little... stressed."

Juu chuckled. "Stressed or frustrated? As in sexually frustrated." They giggled like teenage girls.

"Vegeta not putting out huh? Don't worry. It happens to the best of us."

This time Bulma did blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." Bulma rolled her eyes. 'Lame cover.'

"I think you know what we mean," Chichi helped, raising her eyebrows. Apparently, news of the foiled 'date' between her, Yamcha, Ray, and Vegeta had spread to everyone during the last week. And from Bulma's perspective, the info had gone from Jay to Juu to Krillin and since telling Krillin was basically like telling everyone else...

"Jay and his big mouth," Bulma muttered. "I swear, it would be so much easier to like Vegeta if he wasn't so damn agitating. Sometimes you just want to shake the guy.

Juu laughed. "It's called The Dick, Bulma."

Launch and Chi snorted. "Something old Chi back there has never experienced. She's a 23 year old virgin in case you didn't know. How sweet, right?"

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "Airing dirty laundry are we?"

Juu shook her head and ignored her. "The Dick, Bulma, is a funny thing. It's a scientific fact that The Dick is where the male ego originates."

Chichi rolled her eyes in Bulma's direction.

"It's true. In fact, the bigger The Dick, the bigger the ego."

"And we all know what a big ego Vegeta has," Launch laughed.

Chichi exhaled loudly. "So didn't want to hear that."

The women laughed as Juu zagged the vehicle through the rapidly thickening horde of people. She stopped it in an open space next to a car that was blasting loud music and waited for the women to get out.

"A lot of people tonight," Bulma observed. Chichi nodded. "It's Saturday." She stood on her tiptoes and looked over the crowd. "I wonder if Goku's here yet."

Bulma raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the other woman's eagerness to see Goku.

"He should be here already," she answered. "Either that or he forgot and went to Wendy's."

"There he is," Launch pointed out. They spotted him through the crowd munching on a bag of chips and looking like he was lost in his own little world. The four went over to greet him.

"Hey Goku," Bulma said when he saw them.

He smiled and set the chips on the car he was leaning on.

"Hey," he greeted back. "You ladies looking beautiful tonight, as usual."

Juu raised her eyebrows in pleased surprise. "I envy the girl who snags this one. Right Chi?" she said, turning to look at said woman.

Chichi crossed her arms. "I know not what you speak of."

"Oh really?" Juu challenged.

"Yes, really."

Goku shook his head in confusion. "Chichi, I think Juu's talking about you and me. You know? Just the other night in the kitchen we were kis--"

"Okay Goku," Chi cut him off. "I was just trying to be subtle."

"So much for that," Launch said.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Bulma asked Goku. He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Hang out. Race Vegeta. Meet some new people." He said the second part so nonchalantly that Bulma didn't believe she heard right.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Chichi asked the women incredulously.

Goku nodded his head and said a little annoyed. "I don't know why that's so hard to believe."

Chichi shook her head. "Because it's dangerous. Especially against Vegeta. He's reckless."

Goku sighed. "Believe it or not, I'm not as dumb as you think. At least I don't think I am. I know what I'm doing."

Chichi shook her head, not convinced, but letting him have his way. Bulma didn't argue, knowing that when Goku really wanted to do something, he would do it. He would just have to learn from his actions later.

"We gotta go," Juu said, referring to her and Launch. "We're on watch for 5-0 with Hared and Picollo. For some reason, Pic knows more about cops than most people. You'd think he was one himself or something. See you guys later?" The other three nodded and watched as they made their way through the noisy crowd.

"Well," Bulma said, "Guess that's my cue to act like I have something to do and leave. Don't want to interrupt another session of whatever happened in the kitchen the other night."

She winked and began to wander around, keeping an ear out for anything.

"Hey beautiful!" She heard a man call. "Do you wanna get broke off?" The other men he was hanging with began to laugh. She ignored them and kept walking.

'Not in the mood.' She felt the unknown man's large presence sidle up alongside her. He was a huge muscled burly man with a bald head. "So what do you say huh? Me, you? I mean, you look like we could have a good time."

Bulma rolled her eyes. This guy wasn't for real, was he? Obviously he was under the impression that he'd pick her up with his lines.

She didn't even glance at him. "No thanks," she replied absently. She finally spotted Vegeta a bit away, arms crossed, leaning against the door of his vehicle. He was in the company of guys this time. Probably guys he didn't know. They were standing in a huge circle, Vegeta, of course, out of the circle, egging two men on as they freestyled against each other. Vegeta just watched, not making a sound.

"Come on sweetie. You know you want this bod. What's your name anyway?"

Vegeta must have felt her gaze because he turned to glance at her.

"I'm Spopovitch. They call me Vitch."

Bulma gave Vegeta a look that said, 'Get over here before I kick this guy in the balls.'

Vegeta sighed irately, uncrossing his arms and walking towards them.

"Hey! Aren't you that one broad who almost killed Vegeta in that race a few weeks back? I wish you did. The guy's an asshole who needs to get beat once in a while."

"Is that right?" Vegeta inquired, stepping in between the two.

Bulma's sigh of relief at Vegeta's interruption turned into apprehension when he slid his arms around her possessively. She reflexively brought her hands to his chest.

Vitch's eyes widened in surprise and he backed up. "You know I'm just fucking around V. Didn't know she was your piece."

Bulma took offense at the term but opted not to say anything.

Vegeta gave him a condescending look. "Of course you didn't, Vitch," he said, accentuating the other man's name distastefully. "You can't help it if you're a little bit slow."

He slipped his thumbs into the back pockets of Bulma's short denim skirt, loosely cupping her bottom with his palms. Her stomach fluttered when he pulled her closer to him.

Vitch smiled, acting as if Vegeta was joking, yet knowing he wasn't. "Not as slow as you on the track," he said in the same joking-yet-not-joking manner.

Bulma felt it odd that the two knew how much they disliked each other, yet they were acting as if they didn't. So unlike Vegeta.

"I plan to see you at the Wars huh? We can race for slips?"

Vegeta nodded in a 'yeah right' kind of way.

"Well, I'm gonna go pick myself up a hot breezy," Vitch said, turning to leave. "There'd a whole bunch tonight just waiting to be fucked!"

"Happy hunting, dumb fuck," Vegeta muttered when the guy was out of hearing range.

Bulma waited for Vegeta to let go of her, but he didn't, seeming quite comfortable in their position.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly, feeling his hands burn through her skirt hotly.

"I hate that bastard," Vegeta said.

"I think I do too."

"Good."

"Where's you usual flock of hot chicks?" she asked. "They appear to be MIA tonight. Replaced by a bunch of guys."

He finally unhooked his thumbs from her pockets and backed up to an appropriate distance, as if just remembering himself. She decided she like him better up close.

"Told 'em to leave me the hell alone."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Like you've been telling the rest of us lately"

"I have not," he disagreed.

"Right. You've been as pleasant as a ball of sunshine all week."

"Your sarcasm is refreshing."

She smiled, tilting her head to the side and combing a hand through the side of her hair. "I learn from the best. You know, I think you're starting to rub off on me," she admitted.

He smirked, forgoing the many innuendos he could say. "Is that a good thing?"

She gave him a thoughtful look. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

He didn't say anything, trying not to focus on how the hot air made a few soft tendrils of her hair curl femininely. They fell into a rare and shy silence.

"So," she started, suddenly feeling very bashful, "I heard Goku's dragging tonight."

"Yeah he is. He'll get turfed."

"Hey, I almost beat you once."

" 'Almost' and 'once' being the operative words."

"Hopefully you won't kill him out there."

"Literally or otherwise?"

"Both."

He smirked. "I'm not promising anything, woman. I'll keep you in mind and try not to beat him too bad," he said arrogantly.

She rolled her eyes. "Such a big head for such a pea-brained male."

"With the sarcasm again," he said, walking back to his car. "You only do it because you like me."

She shook her head and watched him until he returned to his original stoic position, arms crossed, leaning on his car. A resounding 'oooh' went through the air as one battler hit the other with a witty lyrical punch.

She gave him one last smile and he tried to act like he didn't see her.

But she caught the barest hint of his upturned lips.

She turned around to wander again, a smile still gracing her own lips. It was odd how Vegeta could make her so angry, yet two minutes later, he'd have her permanently smiling like a botox patient.

"Hey Bulma," someone called a few feet from her side. It was Jay accompanied by Zaria. They walked over to her.

"What, are we Siamese twins now?" Bulma teased the two.

Zaria raised her eyebrows. "Talk about Siamese twins. You and Vegeta look like... like... I dunno, something Siamesy as comfortable as you two are."

"Like a Siamese cat?" Jay offered. Zaria made a face at him.

"No. Siamese cats are ugly."

"Oh please, you think Beyonce is ugly."

"I never said that," she insisted shaking her head.

"But that's what you think."

She playfully twisted his nipple.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That's for thinking you know what I'm thinking."

"Forget that! My turn to give you one. It'll be 'tit' for tat in the most literal sense."

Bulma shook her head. If she didn't like the two, she would have thought them almost sickeningly cute. She'd always liked Jay. And with Zaria's eclectic style, fishnet stockings, chuck sneakers, multiple bracelets and necklaces, and overall different personality, one couldn't help but like her either.

Zaria feigned being faint, putting a jangling wrist to her forehead. "Oh, Vegeta, I don't feel well," she cried in a high-pitched voice. "Please do something."

Jay laughed and said in a deep voice, "Just fall into my arms, woman. Hopefully the muscles I've obtained by doing nothing but turning the wheel will keep you warm."

The pair laughed at Bulma's expense. "Cute," was all she said. They felt the crowd begin to migrate someplace else.

"The race is about to start," Bulma guessed.

Jay nodded. "Let's go watch somebody lose."

Sorry that took so long to come out.... no excuses because, quite frankly, I've run out of them. It's time for me to start taking responsibility for my own actions! Responsibilities include school, basketball conditioning, family, life, drama, work, etc. Oh, look! I made excuses without actually meaning to make excuses! Now I know I'm good. But the main reason I couldn't post was because I was in Maryland this whole summer and I had a disk that had half this chapter typed out. The disk I had wasn't working and this disk had a lot of info on it that I hadn't written down, so I had to wait to get back to Cali.

Um, so what did you think? Did I miss anything? Is there something you guys need from me? Come on, I'll be your Dr. Phil. I've pretty much written down (on paper) the next two or three chapters (depending on how I separate them) and when I have time, I will post them. See, that's why I need a laptop to post faster, which by the way, my uncle will supply me only if I get a 4.0 GPA this term. Good news everybody, I got a 4.0 this half term so I'm halfway there!

I feel like I'm missing something, but it's probably not that important anyway.

Peace, luv, and chicken grease!

-ST


End file.
